Wicked Games
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Klaus and Amy find out that Vivi will have a new sibling while Vivi herself juggles her feelings for King with trying not to get hurt, and Kol and Margot find out that their daughter has been kidnapped as part of a plot by Doctor Vladimir to get revenge on Mikael. Crossover with When A Man Loves A Woman.
1. Prisoner Of Love

**Disclaimer: Only plot and original characters belong to me!**

Regina let out a cry as she hit the floor of the cell that Doctor Vladimir and Declan had shoved her in.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked. "Why would you kidnap me? I think I deserve an explanation."

"If you think I'm the sort that explains things like that, you're sorely mistaken," Doctor Vladimir replied.

"That's why I wasn't asking you!" Regina snapped. "I was asking Declan!"

"Well, he won't tell you either," Doctor Vladimir laughed. "However, it _is_ his duty to make you more comfortable."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked as Declan yanked her to her feet, nearly dislocating her shoulder, and was about to chain her to the wall when he paused and turned to Doctor Vladimir. "Don't you think we should put her in clothes that are more comfortable?" He asked.

"I suppose we should," Doctor Vladimir replied. "I'll let you handle that."

When Declan ordered her to go, Regina perked up cause she thought he would return back to the kind young man she fell in love with if Doctor Vladimir wasn't present, but she was wrong. He took her to a clothes closet and pulled out what looked like a skimpy black bikini, ordering her to change while he watched. Then, he took her back to her cell, slapping her bottom every time she didn't walk fast enough, chained her to the wall, and left her alone.

She tried to free herself from the chains, but after several tries, she got nowhere. With an angry grunt, she kicked the wall and swore as pain shot through her toes. Fuck that Declan for taking her shoes, her clothes, and her phone and leaving her with absolutely no way out of this dank, humid hell. That even killed any chance of having her parents come and rescue her, cause she couldn't tell them she was missing or where she was.

She sighed, cursing her great-grandmother Mathilde for making her mother (and consequently Regina herself) lose their powers before Regina was born. Having powers her own powers would be very useful right now. But, since that was not something that would happen, she would have to wait to be rescued, even though that wasn't her style, and she would be _more _enthusiastic about punching someone in the face.

She sighed and then tried to stand still, letting out a shriek as a big, fat rat scurried across the cell floor. Once it went into the shadows, she took a deep breath, and when Declan appeared, took advantage of the opportunity.

"What's wrong?" He asked irritably. "Why are you making all that noise? Can't you just shut up?"

"I saw a rat," Regina replied. "And I'm cold in this skimpy little outfit. If you're gonna abuse your power and treat me like an object, you can _at least_ do something to keep me warm, can't you? I won't do any good for whatever you have in store for me if I die of a chill."

Declan glared at her, and then stomped off to go find Doctor Vladimir. "Regina claims she's cold," he said. "What should I do?"

Doctor Vladimir stroked his beard and then zapped up two very thin blankets. "Throw her these," he said. "If she complains, you have my permission to do what you have to in order to keep her quiet as long as it doesn't harm her to the point of making her useless."

"Yes, sir," Declan nodded. He then went back to Regina's cell, removed his gloves, choked her until she lapsed into unconsciousness (after momentarily restraining her feet also so she couldn't kick him), and then threw the blankets over her head.

"Sweet dreams," He said to her. "And don't worry. You won't be alone here forever. In a little while, an associate of mine, Demetri, is going to bring you a friend. You just have to be patient."

* * *

><p>King was in a bad mood as he got to school the following morning. He'd endured a big lecture from his mother about how wrong it had been to upset Rebecca. The fact that she was his sister and the reason she'd been so upset was that he'd ended a relationship between them before it really began made no difference to his mother. Not only had she given him a lecture that had made his father proud, it had also gotten him hot enough that King was sure he'd heard his parents having loud sex all night while he struggled to sleep.<p>

Giving the car door a slam, King turned just in time to see Vivi being driven up to the front doors of the school in her boyfriend's fancy new car. She started to get out, her beautiful long legs sticking out of the car first, followed by her head of beautiful, flowing red hair. Her boyfriend then got out of the car and came to help her out, giving her a lingering kiss before pulling away. Once he was gone, Vivi approached King. "Well, look at you there!" She said brightly. "I didn't even notice!"

"Of course not," King replied. "You were too busy dealing with an old guy sticking his tongue in your mouth!"

"Oh, Viktor's not that old," Vivi replied. "You're just jealous that I moved on to a man who is more mature and romantic than you and actually gives a shit about me, thus setting a standard for me that you and your sex addled brain will never be able or willing to meet. Why don't you go have sex with Rebecca instead, as long as we're throwing potshots about dating people who are way older than we are?"

"Actually, I ended things with Rebecca," King said as they made their way into school. "I'm completely free now."

"Oh, I'm sure the cheer-leading squad will be relieved to hear that," Vivi replied. "The rotating schedule won't have to be interrupted."

King's eyes narrowed. "That is a cheap shot, and you know it, Vivian."

"Is it really, King?" Vivi asked. "You _have_ spent every day at school in the presence of at least _one_ cheerleader, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah…but that doesn't mean I sleep with them or anything," King replied. "I just do it so I can feed easily."

"You just keep telling yourself whatever lies you need to," Vivi told him. "If this is some attempt to try and pull me back into your web with all the other girls you've lied to, I'm in a relationship, and thus, am not interested."

"I ended things with Rebecca cause of you!" King shouted. "I told her that I was too focused on you to be able to commit to her the way she wanted me to."

At this, Vivi turned. "I'd like to believe you," she told him. "Really, I would…but I just can't. If I had actually _seen_ you do what you're saying you did, then I might be able to believe you, but for all I know, you could just be making it up, and that's what I'm gonna believe for now, cause it's safer that way."

"No one ever really got anywhere playing it safe, Vivian," King told her. "I get why you're mad at me, even if you don't believe I do. I've screwed up. I know it. And I know that I have to pay some sort of penance, like seeing that guy in my place. But I'll wait for you, Vivi. I promise."

"No," Vivi shook her head. "Don't make any promises you can't keep. That's what really kills me, King. How about you just do what you do, and I'll do what I do, and if we're meant to be, when the time is right, Clarence will bring us together."

"Who the hell is Clarence?" King asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's the guy who's in charge of the love lives of every magical person," Vivi replied. "Mom told me stories about him when I was little. He wears a pink suit."

"So you're telling me that I have to trust that a guy in a pink suit will make sure you and I are together?" King asked. "There's nothing _I_ can do to prove it to you?"

"No," Vivi shook her head. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Kol?" Margo asked her husband. "I know that hearing from Regina is a rare thing for us anymore, but I just…I have a bad feeling in my gut."<p>

"What?" Kol asked. "You think something bad's happened to our daughter?"

"Well, I don't know that for _sure_," Margot replied. "But something just…feels wrong."

"Give her a call," Kol suggested. "See if she answers her phone, and if she does, you'll know that everything is all right."

"And what if she _doesn't_ answer her phone?" Margot asked, her feelings of dread becoming stronger.

"Then we'll deal with it," Kol replied. "But don't get yourself more worked up than you have to be."

Sighing, Margot went and downed half a bottle of vodka before calling Regina's phone. It went straight to voicemail, not just once, or twice, but three times. "Okay," Margot said, standing up and downing the rest of the vodka. "Kol, I don't care if you think I'm being ridiculous, but I'm gonna go call your brother and tell him to get his ass over here so the two of you can go find Regina."

"Oh, all right," Kol replied while Margot made the call. "But I really think you're worrying for nothing."

When Klaus arrived, Amy was with him, looking very ill.

"What is it you want?" Klaus asked.

"Margot thinks Regina is in danger and wants the two of us to go out and look for her," Kol replied. "And I don't think she'll let it go until we do."

"You…you're gonna _leave_?" Amy asked Klaus, looking like she was gonna cry. "Don't, please! What if you never come back?!"

"Love, I'll be fine," Klaus assured her. "You have been acting very odd lately."

"Don't you judge me!" Amy snapped. "It's not easy being pregnant with a baby, you know!"

"You're pregnant?" Klaus asked in shock. "Really? Since when?"

"I found out yesterday," Amy replied. "So will you stay? Please?"

"You think you can do this alone?" Klaus asked Kol.

"Yes," Kol nodded. "You stay with Amy and I will see what needs to be done with Regina. If anything needs to be done at all, that is."


	2. Rough Waters Ahead

"So you're serious when you say there's a guy in a pink suit who flits around and dictates magic peoples' love lives?" King asked Vivi. "Or is this a situation like Santa Claus or the tooth fairy?"

"It's news to me that you even _know_ about Santa or the tooth fairy," Vivi replied as she put some books back in her locker. "I thought they would be concepts that were too human so your father and mother wouldn't talk to you about them. And Clarence doesn't flit. He _appears_."

"Well, I don't really care about the difference," King replied. "He's real?"

"Yeah," Vivi replied. "I mean, I don't know how you can get in contact with him, but he exists." She paused. "You're not gonna be stupid enough to mess with him, are you?"

"You wound me, Vivian," King said, putting a hand to his heart. "Why on earth would I want to mess with a guy like that?"

"Cause you're impatient and don't want to wait until I'm ready to like you again," Vivi replied. "Can you tell me that I'm wrong?"

"You're _slightly_ wrong," King replied. "I wouldn't try and interfere with his business. I just want to know why he's putting me through all this crap."

"Well, good luck with that," Vivi replied.

"Thank you," King replied. "You're too kind."

* * *

><p>Not sure what his mother's reaction would be to a question about Clarence, King steeled himself that night before he asked, and told himself that if she reacted negatively, he would just pass off his question as a joke. Then, he went to the kitchen where Gwen was pouring herself a glass of wine, and just blurted it out: "Mom, is there really a warlock in a pink suit that determines everyone's love lives? Or is that just made up?"<p>

Gwen choked on her wine and King gave her a sound whack on the back before asking again: "Is Clarence real? Vivi thinks he's a real person."

Gwen heard this and scoffed. "I suppose he could be, but given how horrible my love life has been up until now, I've never put much stock in him personally, or told you anything about him. I want you to feel like you have control over your own life and that things aren't happening just because some person with powers makes them so."

"Well, thanks," King replied. "Cause I'm about to take control of things in a _big_ way."

"Good for you," Gwen replied. "But don't do anything stupid. Or else I'll never hear the end of it from your father."

"I'll be careful," King told her. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom?" Vivi called to her mother from the other side of the bathroom door. "I realize this probably isn't the best time for us to be having a conversation, but finding a time when you're outside the bathroom and not feeling sick is kind of rare, so you'll have to forgive me."<p>

"It's all right," Amy called, and then gagged. "What's going on?"

"Clarence is real, right?" Vivi asked. "When you told me all those stories about him, you weren't just telling me fairy tales?"

"Yeah, he's real," Amy called. "He has an office at the council building. Why?"

"You mean I can just stroll into the council building and meet the man who controls my entire love life?" Vivi asked. "I mean, I believe you, but it's so crazy!"

"You won't just be able to stroll in and meet him," Amy replied. "I'm sure you'll have to make an appointment first. But yeah, he's a lot easier to get in contact with than people believe."

"Would you be upset with me if I said I wanted to make an appointment with him?" Vivi wanted to know? "I thought I would tell you first."

"Oh, go ahead!" Amy replied. "I'll be interested to see what he has in store for you and Viktor…and you and King."

"But we won't tell Daddy, cause what Clarence has to say will probably just disappoint him," Vivi said.

"You know, you're right," Amy replied. "You go make the appointment, and then we won't say a word of it to your father."

"All right," Vivi replied. "I'm gonna go now, but I'll be back immediately after. I promise." She then left her poor, sick mother in peace and came back, her mission complete, and eager to tell King what she'd done at school the next morning.

* * *

><p>"So…." Vivi asked the next day, as she stopped by King's locker, filled with curiosity about whether or not he'd done what he'd said. "Were you stupid enough to go take on Clarence?"<p>

"Not yet," King replied. "I'm not going alone. When I go, you're coming with me."

"Why do I have to do that?" Vivi asked, not wanting him to feel like he was the one in control for this situation. "I'm perfectly comfortable with the state of our relationship as it is."

"I'll feel like an idiot going to confront this guy by myself!" King replied, tugging at her sleeve. "Please come. Please?" He tried to make what he thought was a cute face, but it just made her shake her head. "No offense, but being innocent is not a talent that you have," she said and pulled her sleeve out of his grip.

"Why don't you want to come with me?" King asked. "Don't you want to know why I'm ruining things for us all the time?"

"I _know_ why," Vivi replied. "You're a teenage boy. With luck, you'll grow out of it, but right now, you just have to get it out of your system. I mean, Viktor did and now look at him: he's successful, and gallant, and…very, _very_ sexy." She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm those things too!" King replied.

"Yeah, maybe in your head you are," Vivi replied. Then she decided to cut him a break. "Actually, I made an appointment with Clarence's office to see him after school today. He's expecting both of us."

King heard this and he felt a bit deflated. "An _appointment_?" He asked. "I can't believe you made an appointment! That's no fun!"

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked. "Were you expecting to just storm in there and make everyone bend to your will cause they're so terrified of you?"

"Well, yes," King nodded, his lower lip jutting out slightly. "I kind of was."

"I'm really glad I made an appointment then," Vivi said, putting a hand on King's back. "If we'd had to do things your way, they probably would have never even talked to us."

King's lip curled as he asked his next question: "so, does Prince Charming know you're doing this thing with me?"

"As a matter of fact, he does," Vivi nodded. "And when I told him about it, he was very supportive. Cause that's how a mature person behaves."

"I don't think I ever said I was mature," King replied. "So joke's on your for thinking otherwise."

"I _never_ thought otherwise," Vivi shook her head vigorously. "I _hoped_ you would be, but I'm not stupid enough to deny reality." She paused. "So, meet me by the front steps after you get done with your classes and we'll head to the council building together. All right?"

"Fine," King replied. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>"When is he gonna get here?" King fidgeted in his seat in Clarence's office. "We made an appointment. Why isn't he honoring it?"<p>

"He's a busy man," Vivi replied. "But he'll get here. Calm down." She was proven correct a few seconds later when Clarence opened the door and strode in, sitting down across from them in his desk and giving them a brilliant smile. "Hello," he said. "I'm Clarence."

"Hi," Vivi replied. "I'm Vivi and this is King."

"Yeah," King said, his eyes narrowed as he leaned across the desk and glared at the pink-suited, dark-skinned man who looked like a linebacker. "And what the hell are you doing to us, Clarence?"

"I wondered when you two were going to come here and talk to me," Clarence replied. "I knew you would, from the second I put you together."

"Why?" Vivi asked. "Are we not _supposed_ to be together?"

"No, you are," Clarence replied. "It's just that, thanks to a mistake I made in the past, there have to be a lot of complications in your relationship before you two can finally be together."

"What mistake?" King asked. "What did you do?"

"Well, you two _are_ aware that you have the same last name despite not being related by blood, right?" Clarence asked.

King and Vivi looked at one another. "Oh, my god, he's right!" Vivi said. "I never even thought of that!"

"But what does that have to do with anything?" King asked.

"Well, a while ago, I set up a relative of Vivi's…a great-great uncle named Henry, with his own aunt, Margaret cause I just thought they were so cute together that I couldn't let it go. After that, the axe was brought down and I was scolded by my superiors for setting up a couple that was related (however distantly), and told never to set up a related couple again."

"But we're _not_ related!" King cried desperately. "My dad was only suckered into _raising_ hers! The fact that they're not actually father and son is why they hate each other so much!"

"How do you know all that?" Vivi asked. "My dad never says a word about it!"

"Well, it's not something my dad can shut up about," King told her.

"Yes, well, I wasn't really given time to explain that whole situation," Clarence replied apologetically, rubbing his shaved head. "They saw that you two had the same last name and the trouble began before I had a chance to explain the loophole. I'm sorry. I'll make them see the truth eventually, but until then, you're in for a rough time of it."

"That's just great!" King sighed. "I mean, Vivi's got another boyfriend, so things are all well and good for her, but what am _I_ supposed to do?"

Clarence shrugged. "I just set up the matches. I have no control over how long it takes you two to get together. That's up to you."

"Well, fuck it," King replied. "I was hoping that I could blame someone else for all this."

"Don't we all?" Clarence smiled. "Good luck, you two."

"Thanks," Vivi replied and pulled a very bellicose King out the door.

"That's it?" King asked when Vivi finally let him go. "He screwed up and now we have to deal with it?"

"Yep," Vivi nodded. "But it won't be so bad. We can get through it."

"You wanna go and get a burger or something, since we're already out and about anyway?" King asked. "I'll even pay for it."

"Will you be expecting anything in return for that generosity?" Vivi asked, eyes narrowed.

"No, I won't," King replied, hands up. "I promise."

"All right," Vivi replied after studying him for a long moment. "But as soon as I finish, I'm zapping myself home."

"All right," King replied. "Whatever you want."

"Good," Vivi nodded. "Let's go."


	3. Sudden Appearances

"Wasn't that Clarence guy nice?" King asked Vivi as he drove her home from school. "It's nice to know that everything I do is someone else's fault and not mine."

"I know that's what he _said_," Vivi replied. "But I have no idea why and I think it's absolute bullshit. Now you're gonna make no effort to change at all, even though it's not a higher power that makes you act that way, but the fact that you're an immature teenage boy and an ass! Don't you get that? Why is that such a hard concept for you to grasp so you can work on correcting your behavior and actually get yourself in a state that will give us a chance?"

"Well, why should I work on changing myself when it won't do any good cause you'll be too busy making moon eyes at stupid Viktor?" King wanted to know.

"I think it's pathetic that you only are willing to make positive changes in yourself if you know that you'll get rewarded for it," Vivi scoffed. "You should do good just to do good. Not because you know you're gonna get something out of it."

"Oh, did _Viktor_ tell you that? Since he's so old and full of wisdom?" King scoffed.

"Well, no, he hasn't," Vivi shook her head. "But I'm sure he would if the subject came up."

"What do you even know about this guy anyway?" King asked. "I think it's kind of creepy that you probably know next to nothing about him, yet you follow him around like a lovesick puppy."

"Sometimes, not knowing everything about someone isn't necessarily a bad thing," Vivi replied. "I mean, I know a lot about you, and it just makes me hate you. I like everything about Viktor because what I've seen of him is good."

"But you admit that you know next to nothing about him, right?" King wanted to know.

"That's true," Vivi nodded. "But that can easily be remedied. "In fact, the next time we go out, that's what we'll talk about."

"Good for you," King replied. "I didn't need to know that, and I don't care."

"Yes, you do," Vivi told him as he dropped her off at her house. "But don't worry. I won't make you admit it. That's something you'll have to choose to do yourself."

* * *

><p>"So, what are you planning to do now that you're finished with school for the day?" Klaus asked Vivi as she came in the house.<p>

"Viktor is taking me out again," Vivi replied. "So I'm gonna go get ready, cause I want to look good."

"Actually, he called a little bit ago with a message for you," Klaus told her. "About you two going out tonight."

"Well, does he need to cancel?" Vivi asked. "Cause if he does, I'll understand."

"Well, he doesn't necessarily need to cancel your date, but he wanted me to tell you that he might be a little late cause there's something he has to do first," Klaus said.

"All right," Vivi nodded. "That's good to know. I'll be waiting for him whenever he comes."

"You're not gonna ask me what it is that he needs to do first?" Klaus asked.

"Why would I do that?" Vivi wanted to know. "It's not any of my business, and I'm sure that if he wants me to know, he'll tell me himself. How's Mom?"

"She's good," Klaus nodded. "She actually went for two whole hours without needing to run to the bathroom. That's something of a record, I think."

Vivi just smirked and shook her head. "Oh, you two," she replied as Amy came out and embraced her husband.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked.

"You," Klaus replied. "And Vivi's phone call from Viktor."

"Ah," Amy nodded. "Okay." Her eyes then changed for just a moment before turning back to normal. "Sorry about that. I've been really hungry lately. I just…I think I'm gonna go downstairs and get some of that leftover cake from last night."

"Oh, don't be silly," Klaus replied. "I can do that for you."

"That's very sweet of you, but I wanna do it," Amy insisted. "I've been practically attached to the toilet for who knows how long, so now that I have a chance to walk around, I want to take advantage of it."

"All right," Klaus sighed. "Whatever you say."

Amy then gave him a kiss. "Thanks for understanding," she said. "I'm really okay, I promise. But the second I keel over again, and I promise you it _will_ happen, I will be more than willing to accept your help."

"I suppose I'll be all right as long as I have that to look forward to," Klaus told her. But he followed her down the stairs in any case to make sure that she didn't fall, and then back up the stairs to their room, then tucked her into bed and watched as she wolfed the cake down, taking next to no time to breathe.

When she was done, she smiled sweetly at her husband. "Would you get the lights, please?" She asked, using her magic to attempt to close the curtains, but inadvertently breaking a window in the process. Then the lights went off by themselves. "Never mind," Amy replied, flushing a little, even though Klaus couldn't see it in the dark. "Looks like it's all taken care of. You can go on your merry way."

"All right, but are you hurt?" Klaus asked. "Did any of the glass hit you?"

"No, I'm fine, I swear," Amy replied. "And you don't need to do anything about that. I can fix it when I wake up."

"All right," Klaus sighed. "If you're sure. Do you need me to be here? Cause I was thinking about going hunting for a little bit."

"Oh, sure," Amy nodded. "You go and do that. Just don't eat too many innocent people, all right?" She paused. "Just kidding. Do whatever you like. It's none of my business."

"Bye love," Klaus told her, leaning down to kiss her forehead as she shut her eyes.

"Bye," Amy replied as she fell asleep and he left the room and headed out to go hunting.

* * *

><p>Astrid looked up at the knock on her office door. "Yes, what is it?" She asked her assistant.<p>

"There's a man here to see you," she said. "He doesn't have an appointment, but he says it's important and will only take a few minutes. Is that all right?"

"Of course," Astrid nodded, rising to her feet and smoothing out her hair and the wrinkles in her navy knee-length skirt. "Is it Alistair? He never visits me at work, so this is a nice surprise."

"No, it's someone I've never seen before," Her assistant replied. "I don't even think he's a warlock!"

"That's not so unusual," Astrid replied. "With the new laws, we get all sorts of people in here. Show him in." She then sat down and took a drink of coffee, but when she saw the man who'd come to see her, she stood up and her coffee fell to the floor. "Daddy?" She cried when she saw Viktor. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead! You _should_ be dead. No, wait…that didn't come out the way it sounded. I just…I just…" She sat down and stared. "How in the hell?" She asked. a rare curse escaping her lips causing her visitor to chuckle.

"I'm surprised that you're so shocked to see me," Viktor replied. "I got ill with consumption while you were in Paris and when you told your friend Alistair, he and his vampire buddy came to save me. They must have just forgotten to mention it to you."

"Well, they sure did!" Astrid nodded, her lips pursed. "And Alistair is usually good about remembering things like that."

"Don't be too mad at him," Viktor requested. "He saved me for you. If it weren't for him and Klaus, I'd be dead and buried right now, because unlike you and your mother, I'm only human."

"Speaking of, how _is_ Mother?" Astrid wanted to know. "Is she still angry with me about going to Europe?"

Viktor shrugged. "I wouldn't know. When I got sick, she left me and I haven't seen her since."

This statement gave Astrid pause and she actually rose from her chair, came around the desk and hugged him. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I had no idea."

"Oh, it's all right," her father told her. "I've not dwelt on it." He looked around the office. "And what about you? Head of the whole magical government. I'm so proud!"

"Well, I've had bumps along the way," Astrid replied, flushing a little. "It hasn't all been sunshine and roses."

"Nothing really worth doing ever is," Viktor told her. "Remember that."

"I will, Daddy," Astrid nodded. "I'm just so glad you're all right."

"I am too," Viktor replied as they hugged again. Then, he stood up. "I won't take up any more of your time. I have lots of important things to do, and I have an appointment to keep myself."

"Oh?" Astrid's eyebrow went up. "What sort of appointment?"

"I have a date," Viktor said. But he didn't go farther than that, cause given her history with Klaus, she probably wouldn't be too thrilled that her father was seeing his daughter socially.

Fortunately for him, Astrid didn't press for more information. "Well, have a good time," she said, "And sometime when you're free, you have to come meet your granddaughter Helene. And her kids. And her grandkids."

"Sounds like fun," Viktor replied. "I can't wait!" He then left the council building and went to pick up Vivi, arriving at the same time Klaus was from his hunt.

"Catch anything good?" He asked, noting the blood on Klaus' mouth.

"Yes," Klaus nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "It was all delicious, as always. I never hold back."

"No, you don't," Viktor agreed. "Not that I can remember. I've just been to see Astrid, and apparently Alistair's never breathed a word to her about what you did for me. I've a feeling he's going to hear about it later tonight."

"Maybe," Klaus nodded. "But Astrid is never that hard on him. I think he'll be all right."

"And did you know that I have a _grandchild_? And _great-grandchildren_?"

"Yes, I do," Klaus nodded. "Seeing as how your granddaughter married my son, who is the father of most of those grandchildren."

"Well," Viktor smiled. "What are the odds of that?"

"I have no idea," Klaus replied. "Why don't you come in and sit down? I'll go get Vivi."

"All right," Viktor replied. "But there's no rush."

However, there was for Vivi and she zipped down and appeared in front of Viktor before Klaus could even move. "I'm ready to go if you are," she said. She was conservatively dressed (for her) in a knee-length blue dress and heels with a white cardigan over her shoulders, but Viktor couldn't deny she looked fetching.

"Well, good," Viktor replied, rising to his feet and feeling a little overwhelmed. "Let's go. And may I say you look lovely?"

"Yes, you may," Vivi replied. "And thank you." Then she smiled at Klaus. "Bye, Daddy!" She said to her father.

"Bye," Klaus replied. "You two have fun tonight!"

"Oh, we will," Viktor assured him. "I promise. But good _clean_ fun."

Klaus grinned, "That's just what I like to hear," he said and watched them go.

* * *

><p>Astrid was still recovering from her father's visit when she arrived home and Alistair took her in his arms at the door and gave her a kiss. "How was work today?" He asked.<p>

"Oh, it was pretty boring," Astrid replied. "Just the usual stuff…until my assistant told me I had a visitor. A vampire visitor. I told her to let him come in, and imagine my shock when this man came through the door, and it was my father! He said you and Klaus turned him when he was suffering from consumption. How was it that you forgot to mention something like that to me?"

"Oh, Astrid, I apologize!" Alistair replied. "I know it's no excuse, but I had every intention of letting you know, but then I thought that since you were busy like you are, you'd probably never see him anyway, and then we got separated because of the war and it _completely _slipped my mind. I'm sorry you had such a shock today. Would you forgive me?"

Astrid gave him a long look and then sighed. "Oh, all right," she said and gave him a hug. "It wasn't anything that scarred me for life, seeing Daddy again. It's just that when you go for years thinking that someone is dead and then you suddenly see them alive again…well it's kind of shocking, isn't it?"

"I have no doubt it was," Alistair nodded. "Which is why I'm glad I made us up some chicken marsala and dug out _Casablanca _from my limited but very entertaining collection of video cassettes. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds good to me," Astrid replied. "But just so you know, no one uses video cassettes anymore. They're passe. We should work on getting a DVD player."

"Oh?" Alistair asked. "Is that what all the cool kids are using today?"

"Yes," Astrid nodded. "It is."

"Well, I apologize for being so far behind the times," Alistair replied.

"Oh, it's all right," Astrid replied and ruffled his hair. "It's one of the things I love about you."


	4. Some Bright Ideas

"So…any luck finding our daughter?" Margot asked Kol as he stomped through the front door feeling dejected. "Anything at all? I mean, you've been gone an _awfully _long time."

"Does it _look_ like I've had any luck finding Regina?" Kol snapped peevishly. "Cause I haven't. But I'm sure she's fine wherever she is."

"You don't know that!" Margot snapped. "She could be in real danger!"

"You know what?" Kol asked. "No, I won't. You wanna take some time out of your non-existent schedule to look for Regina, fine. But I need a break. I've been working my ass off day and night for nothing. I have no idea where she is, and no idea where else to look, so if you want more looking done immediately, you'll have to do it yourself."

"Fine," Margot nodded. "And I bet I'll be a hell of a lot more successful than you are! Cause I'm not just gonna give up!"

"Well, good luck to you," Kol replied. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"No, you won't!" Margot shook her head. "Cause I've got a daughter to find!"

"Do you honestly think you'll be able to find her if I couldn't?" Kol asked skeptically. "I don't think you will."

"Well, thanks for the support, you jerk!" Margot replied, feeling an anger toward him that she hadn't felt in a long time. With a huff of anger, she left the house, sat in her car, and called her daughter's phone to see if she could get an answer. She waited, and waited, refusing to hang up until someone answered her. Hopefully her tenacity would get her somewhere. And if her daughter was the one who answered, and seemed perfectly fine in spite of all she'd put her parents through, she would be in _big_ trouble.

* * *

><p>"What's that incessant noise?" Declan demanded of Regina.<p>

"It's my phone," Regina replied. "In my jacket pocket. Someone's calling me and if you let me answer it, the ringing will stop."

"What if I just break the phone and then your pretty little neck?" Declan asked. "Would you like that instead?"

Regina smirked. "You know if you do that, it won't hurt me. At least not really. And you also know that by now, my parents have probably realized I'm missing and are out looking for me. Do you really want them coming here?"

"Even if they _did_ come, I doubt they'd be able to get inside," Declan told her."But just to be safe, talk to them," Regina said, clutching the bars tight. "Tell them something, anything, so that they're distracted and don't come here."

"And why wouldn't you want them to come here?" Declan asked. "What is making you act so foolish that you're throwing away your chance to escape from here?"

"It's cause I want to be with you," she said. "I know that this façade you're putting on is just for the doctor's benefit."

"It's not," Declan replied, then came to gently stroke her cheek. "Trust me, darling. I'm definitely not as nice as you believe I am. So don't delude yourself into thinking otherwise." Then he snapped her neck, and as she crumpled to the floor, he finally answered the phone. "What do you want?" He asked, his tone biting.

"Who is this?" Margot cried. "And what are you doing with my daughter's phone?"

"It doesn't matter who I am," Declan replied, surprised that Regina's mother hadn't recognized his voice. "And as for what I'm doing with your daughter's phone, she's here with me. And it could be some time before you see her again."

"Not if I can help it," Margot replied resolutely. "I'm going to come and get my daughter free!"

"Well, how nice," Declan said. "But how can you rescue your daughter if you have no idea where she is?"

Margot was silent for a long time and then said at last, "I suppose it would be stupid to ask you where you're located?"

Declan chuckled when he heard this. "I realize that you're expecting me to agree with you, but I suppose that, as you'll never be able to get past the guards, it wouldn't hurt to give you directions so I can laugh when you realize that you're so close to your daughter but will never actually reach her or see her again."

"Oh, don't be so sure about that," Margot said. "I will."

He gave her directions that were wrong, trying not to chortle to himself as he did so. The call ended and Regina said, "You know, that was really smart. Just the sort of thing I'd expect from a guy who's handsome and intelligent and cunning like you are. Doctor Vladimir taught you well."

"I realize that you believe flattery is going to get you somewhere with me," Declan said, coming so close to her that they were practically nose to nose. "But it's not."

"I think it is," Regina replied. "Open the door to the cell and come in with me. I'll prove it."

Declan rolled his eyes. "You're such a fool," he said. But he went into the cell anyway, grabbed Regina, and pulled her close to himself, running his hands over her body.

Not liking the feel of the fabric of his gloves against her skin, she urged him to take them off.

Declan resisted this request. "You know I can't," he said.

"Why not?" Regina asked. "Well, I know why not…but you know that whatever you do, you can't really kill me. Not permanently. So take them off. Please?"

"No," Declan growled and started to pull away, but she grabbed his wrist and slowly removed one glove, and then did the same with the other before slowly stroking one of his palms with her thumb. His hand twitched in response to her touching, but other than that, nothing happened.

"See?" Regina said and let both his hands go. "You're fine. There's nothing to worry about." Then, she began kissing his neck, before giving it a bite. He was relaxed at first, but then, quite suddenly, he pushed her away, and called up a knife out of thin air, pinning her to the ground and making thin yet painful cuts with the knife from just below her navel to above her bathing suit bottoms. "I wanna see you cry," he whispered to her. "I wanna see you hurt."

"Never," Regina said, slapping him across the face and causing the knife to go off target. With him distracted, she became less restrained and was able to get away and end up in a standing position against one of the cell walls. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were just a tad wider than usual, but other than that, she was fine. "Have you had your fun for the day?" She asked.

Declan chuckled. "Don't you blame me. You were the one foolish enough to invite me into your cell after I told you not to."

"Just go," Regina replied, her eyes narrowed.

"All right," Declan agreed. "But how about a kiss before I go?"

"Drop dead," Regina shot back.

"Good girl," Declan said as he left the cell. "It's nice to see you're learning and not a complete fool after all."

* * *

><p>His parents seemed occupied with Regina, which gave King a lot of time on his own. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get Vivi to come with him, so he tried to find someone else with whom to spend his time. But it really was not as easy as it looked. He went to a couple of bars and tried to get himself a date, but it didn't work and finally, with a growl of frustration, he gave up and sped back home, locking himself in his room and thinking about how to remedy this. He then remembers that he had some of her hairs in a bag in his desk. He'd pulled them off a sweater of hers, and, knowing how volatile their relationship could be, had kept them to make a double with in case they ever separated. He knew what the risk was: doubles used as temporary relationship substitutes often tried to kill the person they were based on when they were no longer needed. But at this point, he was so desperate that the risk didn't matter. He needed Vivi, and in just a matter of seconds, he would have her. Or at least a reasonably believable copy. He got the hairs in place and did the spell, and then gasped in awe as Vivi stood before him. "Hello, King," she said, smiling big.<p>

"Hello," King got out. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Sure," Vivi's copy replied and went to sit on the bed, patting the empty spot beside her. "Come join me."

"Oh, I will," King replied as he began to undress and she gave him the hottest look he'd ever seen before pulling him onto the mattress with her."

"Not a patient girl, are you?" He asked as she undressed him the rest of the way and then proceeded to kiss his neck.

"Why would I be?" She asked. "You're just so handsome I couldn't wait."

"I don't blame you," King replied, his hands roaming over her body as he undressed her too and she pulled him against her and their lips touched. After a few rounds that were taxing for his mattress, King finally announced that he had other things to attend to after hearing Gwen call his name.

"Oh, they can't be that important," Vivi's copy replied. "Come on. Stay with me."

"I can't," King replied. "I have things to do, and people to see."

"What kind of people?" Copy Vivi asked. "Other girls? Are you cheating on me? Cause you can't just create a person with magic and then cheat on them, King!"

"Seriously?" King said. "I thought when I created you that I'd be free of all that commitment garbage!"

"Where are you going?" Copy Vivi asked.

"Just to see my parents," King replied. "And I want you to stay here until I come back. I have a feeling that if my mother saw you, she'd never let me hear the end of it."

"I don't like you," Copy Vivi said, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, who does?" King replied irritably. "Just stay put and don't move a muscle 'til I come back." He then left her and hoped that she'd do as he asked, but given that she was more like her counterpart than he'd expected, he really wasn't sure if she would.

* * *

><p>Precisely because of the shock that his appearance at the council building had given his daughter, Viktor toyed with never going there again, or contacting Astrid in any way. So he was very surprised when he got a call one day from <em>her.<em>

"Are you busy, Daddy?" She asked. "Cause if not, I'd like you to come to my office."

"You would?" Viktor asked. "What for?"

"Well, you'll see when you get here, won't you?" Astrid replied.

So Viktor got in his car and drove to her office, thinking all the way there that she wanted to say something to him regarding his relationship with Vivi. When he got in her office, before she could say anything, he said, "I bet I know why you called me over here, and I want to assure you that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to my relationship with Vivian. I respect that you might have an objection to it, so I'd like to assure you that although Vivian and I have kissed a couple of times and we frequently go on dates, I have no intention of marrying her and making her your stepmother."

He paused as he noticed Astrid's sickened look. "That's not what you called me over here to talk about, is it?"

"No," Astrid shook her head. "So I'm gonna do everything I can to forget what you just said, including trying to erase the picture of you and Vivi kissing from my mind. What I _actually_ called you about was that I wondered if you were still teaching? We have a few spots open and I was thinking of giving you one if you wanted it."

"Oh," Viktor nodded. "I _do_ still teach, although it's been difficult since I always have to move around every so often." He paused. "I remember what your mother used to say to me about magical schools. Is that how things still are, even though you've worked on letting other species into the magical world?"

"Yes," Astrid sighed. "We're working on integration, but it's not going so well. All the old schools are just too stubborn and set in their ways to change."

"Well, why don't we start a new school then?" Viktor suggested. "For anyone who wants to come, regardless of what species they are? Then I could have a job where I didn't have to move around, and I really think we'd be doing the hybrid children of these new unions a favor."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Astrid replied. "I don't know why I didn't think of that." She paused. "In fact, I'll go put that idea to our educational board as soon as possible to see what they say. I don't think they'll object, though. They've been trying to find a way to get the hybrid children educated without upsetting the traditional schools, and this could just be the solution that they're looking for. Thanks, Daddy. You're a genius!" She gave him a kiss and dashed off to ask her secretary if she could call an emergency meeting of the board of magical education while Viktor chuckled to himself about how Astrid hadn't changed a bit, and then went off to go see if Vivi wanted to do something.


	5. A Very Merry Day

"You know," Vivi told Viktor, "usually I hate the thought of going to school, but it could be nice when I'm around people who are like me. Oh, and my sister's husband Jonathan is a teacher too. He's just been taking students in and tutoring privately of late cause he refuses to work in any school that won't teach people like my sister, and since that's all of them, it doesn't leave him with many options. And they have a daughter named Mary, so I'm sure that if you offered him a job at the school, he'd take you up on it."

"Well, Astrid and the board of education are more in charge of the hiring than I am," Viktor replied. "But I'll be sure to mention it to her."

"You will?" Vivi said and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you! I mean, Savannah might hate me for butting into her business when I tell her, but I couldn't just leave it."

"No, I'm sure she'll think you're a good sister," Viktor replied. "Don't worry about it."

"We'll just see, won't we?" Vivi replied.

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>serious<em> about there being an opportunity for Jonathan to have an actual teaching job?" Savannah asked her sister when Vivi mentioned it. "That's wonderful! I mean, not that we're poor now or anything, but I'm pretty sure Jonathan would love teaching at an actual school more than the tutoring he's going now."

At that moment, Mary came striding in with a big grin on her face. "Honey," Savannah said to her daughter, "look who's here!"

"Hi Aunt Vivi," the little girl said, giving Vivi a wave.

"Hi," Vivi replied as she gave her niece a hug. "Now, where's your doll?"

"She's been keeping the doll in her room a lot more," Savannah replied. "Adjusting doesn't seem to be a problem for her anymore. We didn't even have to take her to see the shrink at the hospital."

"Well, that's good," Vivi replied.

"Did I hear your sister?" Jonathan asked Savannah playfully as he came into the living room. "Should I grab the flashlights in case she decides to cut out the electricity?"

"No," Vivi replied, sticking her tongue out at her brother-in-law. "You have to let that go. I was a small child when I did that. And I've come to ask you if you want a job, so you have to be nice to me."

"A job?" Jonathan asked. "As a teacher?"

"Yeah," Savannah nodded. "At an actual school. Astrid decided that there needs to be one for kids of mixed species marriages and she's looking for potential staff. Her father and our uncle Elijah are already on board."

"Well, I guess I will be too, then, if they ask me," Jonathan replied. "I'd do anything to teach at a real school again."

"Just to warn you, though," Vivi said, "my former friend King's mother will probably make him go to the school and you'll have to teach him. He can be a bit of a problem."

"Oh, I can handle him," Jonathan said with confidence. "I mean, I've handled your sister pretty well, haven't I?"

"Yes, we all know I was a problem once," Savannah replied. "And you're welcome for helping you have a thick skin." She paused. "Speaking of sisters, how's Mom doing with our next one?"

"She's happy not to be so sick anymore," Vivi said. "And Dad wasn't even upset when he found out he's gonna have another daughter. I thought for sure he'd want a boy by now."

"Think about Dad, though," Savannah replied. "He and a son would just go head to head all the time and drive each other insane. Maybe he knows that deep down and that's why he's happy that Mom keeps having girls."

"That could be it," Vivi replied. "That's something I hadn't thought of."

Mary then climbed off of Savannah's lap and reached for Vivi's hand. "What's going on?" Vivi asked her.

"I'm hungry," Mary replied. "Let's go!"

"What do we say when we want someone to do something for us?" Jonathan asked her. "Remember that word I taught you?"

Mary then looked at Vivi. "Please?" She said.

"Good girl," Jonathan nodded with satisfaction as Vivi brought Mary into the kitchen and helped her get a snack and some juice.

While she was otherwise occupied, Savannah looked at Jonathan. "You know, I got a call from Helene yesterday, and she told me that Mary's third birthday is next week," she said. "I think we should do something."

"We definitely should," Jonathan agreed. "But what?"

"I don't know yet, but we'll think of something," Savannah replied. "We've got a week. And with our magic, we can conjure up anything in seconds."

"You have a point," Jonathan replied. "But it has to be a good party."

"It will be," Savannah replied. "With us planning it, how could it not be?"

* * *

><p>"Are you positive you'll be well enough to go to Mary's party?" Klaus asked Amy? Or is the latest member of my redheaded lady army causing you trouble?"<p>

"No, I'm fine," Amy said and then held out her hand. "If you'll be so kind as to help me out of this chair."

Klaus obliged and pulled her to her feet, and then she hugged him the best she could. "Thanks," she said. "I know I haven't been the best company these last few months."

"Oh, you're all right," Klaus told her. "Selina was much worse."

"Did she cause all your power to go out no less than five times, and make the glass for the windows and the doors have to be fixed twice?" Amy asked.

"Well, no," Klaus shook his head. "And I have to say that when you turned invisible unexpectedly, that was a surprise."

"Oh, you loved that," Amy replied. "And you can't tell me otherwise."

"All right, I loved it," Klaus nodded.

"How long until the party?" Amy asked. "You seem to know a lot more about it than I do."

"Oh, we still have a few hours yet," Klaus replied. "It's not even noon and the party is at one."

"Good," Amy gave a relieved sigh. "I think I'll take a nap before we go. If I oversleep, feel free to wake me up."

"All right," Klaus replied. "I will." He followed her to her room to tuck her in, then waited until she fell asleep, just in case there were any magical things that happened for him to deal with. Fortunately, nothing happened and he left soon after her eyes closed, shutting the door behind him.

While she was sleeping, he called his brother. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Not anymore," Elijah replied. "Are you?"

"Not as much as I was last month," Klaus replied. "Whatever magical nonsense is coursing through Amy and making her break things and be all kinds of unpredictable seems to have disappeared. Or at least settled down."

"Well, the other day, Selina woke up from a nap without telling me and was making herself a snack," Elijah began. "When I found her in the kitchen, she was standing on a little step ladder and when I told her to come down, she snapped at me and said all sorts of horrible things. I had to remind myself that it was probably the hormones that made her talk that way, and she _was_ very contrite later, but it was still hard to hear."

"Well, has she tried to shoot herself?" Klaus asked.

"No," Elijah shook his head. "Why?"

"Cause that's what she did when she was pregnant with Adrian," Klaus replied. "And she did some insane things when she was pregnant with Roxanne as well."

"I'll count my blessings that I don't think that will happen," Elijah told him.

They continued to talk until Klaus had to go wake up Amy so they (and Elijah) could head to Mary's birthday party, then Klaus and Amy got in the car and headed out.

* * *

><p>"There's really no indication that there's a party here, is there?" Amy asked as she and Klaus parked in the street by Jonathan and Savannah's and Amy handed Klaus the present they brought so she could maneuver getting out of the car. "You think they would have at least put out balloons or a sign or something."<p>

"I bet Savannah wanted to but Jonathan wouldn't let her," Klaus replied as he took Amy's hand and they walked up to the front door together. "I can't believe you used to be attracted to such a killjoy."

"Well I had different standards for men when Jonathan and I were engaged," Amy replied. "I couldn't even _begin_ to think that there were men like you out there."

"The good thing is that you found out eventually," Klaus replied, and then cut off the conversation cause he didn't want to be in a bad mood during Mary's party. Or at least any more of one than being around Jonathan would put him in. They knocked on the door and heard a squeal from the other side. "Mommy!" cried a voice. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

"Is there someone else at the door?" Savannah asked. "Do you think they came for your party?"

"Open it!" Mary cried. "Open it!"

"I think we were expected," Klaus smiled, picking Mary up and giving her a hug. "You knew I was coming, didn't you darling?"

"No," Mary shook her head.

"We didn't tell her about the party," Savannah replied. "So once she realized that people were coming to our house with presents, she took to standing by the door and listening for the doorbell every time it rang. Or when someone knocked."

"Smart idea," Klaus said to Mary. "You don't want to miss out on anything."

"Are we the last ones here?" Amy asked. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I woke up late from a nap."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Savannah assured her. "This is more of an open house than a formal party. People have been coming and going for an hour or so now."

"Good," Amy replied. "That makes me feel better."

"Mommy, I want cake please," Mary requested.

"Oh, all right," Savannah said. "You've been very patient about waiting for it, so I suppose I could hunt down your father and ask him where in the world it is."

"I could do it," Klaus volunteered.

"That's sweet, Daddy," Savannah replied. "But I think it would be better if you stayed here and watched Mary instead." She then left her parents watching her daughter and explaining why Amy's tummy was so big to see Jonathan about the cake.

Fortunately, he wasn't hard to find and the cake was in the kitchen within seconds, with the candles lit and Jonathan and Klaus on either side of Mary in case she needed help getting the candles blown out.

"I can do it," she said when Jonathan offered his assistance, and, showing evidence of having good lung capacity, blew out the candles in one blow, smiling as everyone applauded. "I did it!" She cried, looking very happy. "I did it!" She then reached to take a chunk out of it with her fist and stuffed her face as her parents passed around individually cut slices of another cake that looked the same (chocolate with white frosting and a pink border and letters), knowing ahead of time that Mary would probably want a lot of cake for herself, and not wanting to ruin her birthday by taking it away.

"So is that any good?" Elijah asked Mary.

"Yes," Mary nodded, her mouth full of frosting. "Yummy!" After she ate as much cake as she could, it was put away and presents were opened. When Mary yawned, Jonathan took her to her room for her nap and everyone headed to the door. But before Helene left, she told Savannah, "It is so good that you and Jonathan adopted Mary. She seems to be adjusting so well…and this wouldn't have been a very happy birthday for her if you hadn't stepped up."

"Oh, it was our pleasure!" Savannah replied. "Cause she really is the sweetest little girl. How are things at your house?"

"Adrian and I are fine," Helene replied. "But I'm worried about Liam, though. Regina's been missing for some time, and although I keep telling him to let her parents handle it, every time I leave the house, I expect a message from him on my phone that says he's gone to find Regina himself."

"You really think he'd do that?" Savannah asked.

"Well, he's descended from Klaus just like you are," Helene pointed out. "What would you do in his position?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Savannah hugged her when she realized she sided with Liam. "Well, good luck!"

"Thanks," Helene replied. "I think I'm gonna need it."


	6. Breaking The Prisoner

"Well, well, well," Kol smiled as Margot came in to the house after she went out to look for Regina once again without success and fell into his arms. "Look who shows up after who knows how long without Regina after all her high and mighty talk?"

"I couldn't find her but I _tried!_" Margot said. "It was so weird. I got hold of one of her kidnappers who gave me directions to where she was, but I think he was just fucking with me cause I took the same path like, five times, and nothing." She sighed. "I know this is gonna sound harsh, but I think we need to face the fact that we might not find her. It's been months of no luck. We did the best we could, so let's take a break, and in a bit, we can try again."

"Sounds good to me," Kol replied as he nipped at her neck and began to undo her blouse.

"I just hope Regina doesn't hate us," Margot finished, thinking of her daughter languishing in a dirty cell all alone. However, the reality was quite different.

"You know, you're very tasty," Declan told Regina as he lapped up blood from a cut he made in her neck and she moaned.

"I-I bet you say that to all the girls who you—Oh!" Regina let out a little cry as he removed his glove and slipped his bare fingers into her panties. "Don't tell the doctor," he whispered in her ear as he bit her one more time, his fingers caressing her most intimately as he licked the blood up slowly with his tongue.

"All-all right," Regina gasped again. "I won't."

"Aren't you frightened?" Declan asked shortly after, his eyes burning into hers. "It's been months and no one's come for you."

"No, I'm not scared," Regina shook her head. "Why would I be?"

"Cause you're smart," Declan replied and put his gloves back on again. "It would be stupid for you _not_ to be afraid."

"Well, call me crazy," Regina said and stood up, adjusting her bottoms. "But I've never believed you were truly going to hurt me. It doesn't matter what Doctor Vladimir says. Cause you want my grandfather, not me. And if I ever get truly hurt, then I can't be used as a bargaining tool. Am I right?"

"Yes," Declan said as he stood up. "That's true."

"All right then," Regina nodded and lounged against the cell wall. "Now you know why I'm not afraid. And by the way, you better go see the doctor now. Who knows how long we've been doing what we were doing. He might come looking for you any minute, and do you _really_ want that? I don't think you do."

"Declan!" Doctor Vladimir's voice suddenly rang out, crisp, cold, and sharp. "Where in the hell are you, boy?"

"There's your cue," Regina smiled as Declan ran from the cell and locked her inside as she tried to make herself to look like a suffering, ill-treated prisoner instead of someone who was perfectly fine and had been making out with her jailer for who knows how long, just in case the doctor wanted to inspect her.

But no one came and she lapsed into boredom and slumber until shouting and shuffling roused her. She sat up and watched as Demetri and another one of the goons brought a struggling someone into the cell block. He was really fighting them and getting in some wonderfully powerful punches. Regina watched the display with interest until the dim light revealed the prisoner as he caught her eye.

"Fuck, Liam," she whispered. "What's your problem?"

When Demetri and the other man left, Regina crawled forward, stood up, and gripped the bars. "Well, hello, Liam," she said dryly. "I assume this was not where you planned on ending up when you made the stupid decision to be here? And how did you find this place anyway?"

"Well, your mom and dad have been looking for you for months," Liam replied. "But since they can't do magic, they didn't get very far. Finally, your mom called me up and asked if I could do a tracking spell to see where you were, and I did, so here I am. I managed to get all the way in before they found me. So in answer to your question, yes, I _did_ plan on ending up here, just not permanently. Can you…can you make phone calls here? I need to tell my parents that I won't be around for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, there's cell service here," Regina nodded, and then chuckled to herself. "Cell service. I am so funny!"

"You're a load of laughs," Liam said dryly before dialing his parents to give them the bad news and Regina's parents to give them the good news.

"Why did you build my parents hopes up like that?" Regina asked once Liam hung up with her mother. "We're not getting out of here any time soon." She paused. "Well, at least _I'm_ not. You probably will, though."

"Of course you'll get out of here!" Liam replied. "Don't be stupid. I'll help you. That's what I risked life and limbs getting here to do!"

"Well, I'm sorry if what I'm about to say inconveniences you, but I never asked to be saved!" Regina replied. "I don't _want _to be saved and I'm not going anywhere!"

"What would make you say a stupid thing like that?" Liam asked. "Wait, you haven't fallen in love with your jailer have you? Is this some sort of Stockholm thing?"

"Actually," Regina replied, "I was in love with my jailer _before_ he brought me here. Doctor Vladimir has done something to him and I'm gonna stay here until I figure out how to fix it."

"Oh, if that's not the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Liam yelled. "This whole relationship with Declan has been stupid. I humored you at first, but now that it's gotten you captured, I can't be silent. You're acting like a moron, idiot, and fool combined, risking who knows what just so you can help some guy you barely know who's probably beyond help anyway."

"You don't know that!" Regina shouted back. "Shut up, Liam! It's none of your business! This is _my_ life, and if I want to fuck it up, that's _my _choice, not yours or my parents' or anybody else's!" She made some crude hand gestures at him that he could just barely see in the dark, wishing that her hand jabs would do something like turn him into a frog or a bug that she could squish, but there was a vague satisfaction in watching him swear at her too, she guessed.

But before he had time to respond much more, Demetri and the others came back to take him in for questioning, with Declan pausing at her cell door to say, "Don't worry. What we do to him won't be much worse than what I've done to you."

"Do what you want," Regina replied. "I didn't even want him to come here anyway."

"All right," Declan nodded. Then he opened the cell door. "Why don't you get out and help us interrogate him? It will get you a bit of a chance to stretch your legs."

"What are you thinking?" Regina asked. "He's my best friend! I'm not gonna help you torture him!"

"Oh, but it would be _such_ a pleasure for me if you did," Declan smiled and ran his fingers down her cheek. "Please?"

"Okay," Regina said, still peeved at Liam for thinking he could control her life. "Fine."

Declan then let her out and she followed him and the others to the interrogation room where Liam was tied up to something resembling the rack. Regina then was instructed to stand with her hand on the mechanism to work it while Declan sat at a table and stared at him as he began the questioning.

As he'd thought, Liam wasn't obedient, so Regina did a lot of cranking and sooner rather than later, his joints were dislocated. As she watched, Regina began to cry. Sure he made a stupid decision to come here, and she didn't need him to save her at all, but he didn't deserve this. Meanwhile, Declan just smiled and laughed maniacally, his hand moving in a peculiar way under the table with every turn of the machine crank that Regina did, and after every tear she shed.

Finally, Declan calmed down long enough to order Regina to stop. He was breathing hard and his cheeks were red as he zipped up his pants zipper and Regina, feeling sickened, realized what had been going on under the table during the entire interrogation.

"How can you be aroused by the sight of someone being tortured?" Regina cried when he led her back to her cell. "How can it bring you _joy_ to see me cry?"

"How much of a fool can you be, Regina?" Declan's eyes were shining as he shut the cell door and pulled her to himself. "You know the sort of things that turn me on. You've known for _months_. Why does it surprise you now?"

"Well, I just think it's terrible is all!" Regina said. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Oh, all right," Declan sighed. "I suppose that if you want me to be a little less kinky…what do you say we take another tumble? Cause I'm still going." He pulled her to him and kissed her while squeezing her butt as she felt his erection against her thigh, but she gave him a good hard slap. "You're disgusting!" She cried. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Oh, dear," Declan sighed. "You used to be fun. But not anymore, I guess." He paused. "Unless I get rid of your friend. Nothing was wrong until he got here. With him gone, things can be just like they used to be!"

"Oh, don't bet on it!" Regina cried. "If you think killing Liam will make me like you again, you couldn't be more wrong."

"Well, I suppose you're right," Declan said. "But I'm still gonna kill him anyway. Just think about how much his parents will hate you after this. I guess it will be a lot."

"_Your_ choices are not my fault!" Regina replied. "I will mourn his loss, but I have no reason to feel guilty if you kill him."

Declan just gave her a look of pity before pulling out a syringe of vervain from his pocket and sticking it in her neck until she collapsed before going to tell Doctor Vladimir, "the intruder has made Regina less cooperative. What should I do?"

"Whatever you feel you need to," Doctor Vladimir replied. "And there doesn't seem to be any reason to hesitate any longer."

* * *

><p>"Did he mention <em>why<em> he wouldn't be home for dinner?" Amy asked Adrian. He and Helene had stopped by to tell Klaus and Amy phone call.

"Well, he's going after Regina," Helene replied. "We knew that he'd do that at some point the second we found out that she was missing. I tried to tell him not to and that Regina can take care of herself, but you know him. He never listens. It must be something he inherited from his parent who's not me."

"Hey!" Adrian protested. "Don't try and blame _me_ for his decisions! I admit I've done some dumb things in my life, but I had nothing to do with what Liam did."

"Will you calm down?" Helene asked. "I was only teasing!"

"Do you want us to help you find him?" Klaus asked.

"No, I'm sure we can find where he is. He was looking because Margot asked him to, so I have no doubt that if we asked her or Kol, they'd be able to tell us. I know you have other things on your mind right now. We just wanted to let you know what was going on."

"True," Klaus replied. Then he winced as Amy grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. "Hospital!" She cried as thunder boomed, lightning flashed and rain fell on what had been a previously sunny day. "Hospital!"

"I should have known," Klaus replied as he helped Amy get to her feet, while marveling at the effects of her power while she was in labor. "Selina had hers not too long ago. It figures you wouldn't be too far behind. Let's go have the latest member of the army, shall we?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded as Adrian and Helene headed out. "Let's do that."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vivi was completely unaware of what was going on with her mother, as she had King to deal with and he often took every ounce of concentration and patience she had.<p>

"I don't know why you're so resistant about us doing this school project at your house," she said. "Your parents love me. And I told you that it was a bad idea to have you at my house cause of how pregnant my mom is. Seeing you would just piss off my dad and Mom doesn't need any extra stress. Is it because you're hiding a girl you don't want me to see? That's nothing. You being with other girls is why we don't hang out anymore except for when we have to."

"Yeah, I know!" King snapped. "You point that out all the time. I get it that I fucked up. I don't need to hear about it anymore!" He opened the front door and let Vivi go ahead of him, which turned out to be a bad idea, because copy Vivi was standing in the living room in a towel, which she promptly dropped when King came through the door.

"Am I seeing things?" Vivi cried, turning around to face King. "Or am I standing naked in the middle of your living room?"

"No, you're not seeing things," King sighed. "This was exactly why I didn't want to do the project here."

"Who is this girl?" Both fake Vivi and real Vivi asked at the same time. "And why does she have my face?!"

King looked back and forth between the two Vivis and, just as the real one thought he would, excused himself to go to the bathroom and ran off like the coward he was.


	7. Passing Inspection

"So what the hell did you do?" Vivi asked King the next day. Although she'd been horribly disgusted by it and had cut the work time on their project short, she just couldn't let the sight of her double go until King gave her some answers. "What _is_ that thing with my face?"

"It's a double," King replied. "A magical duplicate. You can use them for anything. They're really quite handy."

"Do I want to know what you use the one of me for?" Vivi asked. "I probably don't. The thought is too disgusting. Thank god you're gonna be at a school soon where they'll keep a closer eye on you."

"What do you mean?" King asked.

Vivi sighed. "Astrid and the magical government are planning on making a school for hybrid children like us," she said. "No doubt your parents will sign you up when it opens."

"Are _you_ gonna be there?" King asked hopefully, getting really close to her so he could smell the perfume smell on her neck.

"Yes," Vivi sighed. "I will. But you can't sit next to me or speak to me. And step back, would you? You're in my personal space!"

"Even with those stipulations, it's still gonna be worth my time," King replied, stepping back with a smirk. "And I'm thinking of getting rid of the double soon. She does everything I say. It's boring."

"Well, it's nice to see that although most of your good sense has left you, you still have a little," Vivi told him. "Now, are you gonna get rid of it for real, or are you just saying that so I won't hate you?"

"Oh, no, I mean it," King replied. "I've been lucky about Mom not finding out yet, but how long do you think _that_ will last? Best get it gone before the shit hits the fan."

"You know, I hope your mother finds out and yells at you, like a lot," Vivi replied thoughtfully. "Cause it's the only way you might stop all this stupid behavior."

"She won't find out," King replied. "If she had, she would have done something about it by now."

"Sure," Vivi replied. "I think you're wrong, but whatever you say."

* * *

><p>But when he walked in the front door of his house after dropping Vivi off, the air just seemed different somehow, and he found it odd that the double didn't come greet him at the door. "Hello?" He called after seeing no one. "I'm back! Anybody home?" Hearing no response, he went to his room and gasped when he found the double stretched out on his bed, her throat slit, and bleeding all over his pillows.<p>

"When were you going to tell me about her?" Gwen asked, appearing in front of the open door so fast that it was almost as if she'd been lying in wait. "King, what were you thinking? You've done a lot of stupid things, but making a double of Vivi is by far the stupidest, the most idiot, the most foolish…" She trailed off and then came over and made the double disappear, the bed as spotless as if it had never been there.

"What'd you have to go and kill her like that for?" King asked. "I was going to get rid of her today. And what was the harm in having her anyway? Vivi doesn't like me anymore. I thought it was a good solution."

"Doubles aren't supposed to be used for things like sex!" Gwen replied. "They're just as much people as the people they're copies of, even if they're more pliable. If you use them for sex, they can get jealous and kill the person they're a copy of," Gwen replied. "Does Vivi know about this? And did the double know about Vivi?"

"Yeah, they did," King nodded. "But they seemed to take it well."

"Thank heavens I killed her when I did then," Gwen ran her fingers through her hair. "If the double had been allowed to stay around any longer, Vivi would have been killed or badly hurt. You have to trust me on this. I don't want you making any doubles of Vivi ever again, no matter how bad your relationship with her gets. Do you understand me, King Hamilton Mikaelson? I mean it!"

"Don't worry," King replied. "There won't be any more doubles. I've learned my lesson on that score. I mean, she was fun at first, you know, but then it got boring."

"So you learned that it's not necessarily the best thing to have a relationship where the girl does everything you say?" Gwen asked. "Good."

"But it's no fun to have a girl who completely ignores me either," King replied. He then paused and asked, "have you heard anything about a new school that will be built for hybrid children?"

"Yes, I've heard about it," Gwen replied. "Of course your father won't want you to go there cause he likes that you're the most powerful boy in a school full of humans, but I really think it would benefit you, so you're going anyway. Can I ask how _you_ heard about it? Cause I doubt you watch the news."

"Vivi mentioned it at school today," King replied. "She assumed you were gonna make me go when it opened, and she was right. But I told her it wouldn't be such a tragedy, since she's gonna be there and everything."

"Well, it's nice to see you having a mature attitude about this, even if it's only because of Vivi. I think things go much easier when you stop acting like your father and fighting me about everything and just accept it instead," Gwen replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," King replied and actually gave his mother a kiss, much to her surprise. "Now, have you told Dad about the school thing yet?"

"No," Gwen shook her head. "But when I do, I promise I'll warn you so you can be out of the house."

Just then, they both heard Mikael call out. "You wanna tell him now?" King asked.

Gwen shook her head. "The school's not even officially open yet. We have some time. Now let's go see what your father wants, shall we?"

"Yeah," King nodded and took Gwen's hand as they left the room. "I think we should."

* * *

><p>"Any sign of Liam?" Astrid asked Helene over the phone a few days later.<p>

"No," Helene sighed. "Not really. And Mom, I don't even know where to look!"

"Oh, I'll try and find some way to help you, of course," Astrid said. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Just then, there was a knock on the door of her office and she said, "I have to go, but I'll call you back when I get done." She went to open the door and found Doctor Vladimir on the other side. "Yes?" She said politely. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," he replied. "May I come in?"

"I've never seen you before," Astrid replied. "Do you have an appointment?"

"What I've come to tell you needs to be said now," Doctor Vladimir replied and forced his way into the room, setting two pictures on Astrid's desk, one of Liam and one of Declan. "These two boys are prototypes for a plan that I've devised to help with the problem of hybrids in the magical world. I can take any hybrid and make them into a soldier. Make them so they can actually do good rather than just be menaces."

"Well, as you know," Astrid replied, "It's my policy to work on integrating hybrids in the magical world, not by using them for evil but because they're just as worthy as any of us." She paused and looked at the picture of Liam. "However, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give your project a look. Would tomorrow be all right?"

The doctor left, feeling very satisfied, and Astrid called Helene. "I know where Liam is," she said. "And I think I can save him."

"Really?" Helene asked. "Good. Will it be difficult? Should I come with you? If this plan involves putting someone's life in danger, it should be mine cause I'm Liam's mother."

"I don't think it should be dangerous," Astrid replied. "But you can come along if you want."

"All right," Helene replied. "Sounds like a plan. When do we leave to do this thing?"

"Could you meet me tomorrow after you finish with work?" Astrid replied. "Or will that be too long of a day for you?"

"Not if it means saving my son, it's not," Helene replied. "You want me to come pick you up at the council building?"

"No, I'll have to be the one who does the picking up," Astrid replied. "The way I got access to where Liam is being kept is under the guise of official government business."

"Oh," Helene nodded. "Official government business. How interesting! I wonder what Adrian will say when I tell him? He'll probably roll his eyes and ask what sort of shenanigans I've gotten myself into now. That's what he usually does."

"That's funny," Astrid smiled. "Usually it's _you_ being worried about _his_ shenanigans!"

"Well, we've rubbed off on each other a lot over the years," Helene replied. "So…see you tomorrow?"

"Yep," Astrid replied. "See you then!"

* * *

><p>"Good thing you didn't tell Daddy about this," Helene whispered as she and Astrid followed Doctor Vladimir hand in hand through his facility. "He'd probably go through the roof if he knew we were in a place like this."<p>

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Astrid replied. "So don't say a thing."

"Don't worry," Helene replied. "I won't."

"What do you think of my establishment so far?" The doctor asked, turning on the pair suddenly.

"It's very interesting," Astrid replied. "It has promise. Now, if it's not too much trouble, you know the boys in those pictures you showed me? Can I see them? Please? Just so I can be sure that they're being treated ethically? Those are the rules, you know."

"And if you tell us we can't, we can have this _whole_ place shut down cause you're breaking the law!" Helene added. "So you better get your ass moving and show us right this minute!"

"Excuse me," Doctor Vladimir told her. "Who are you again?"

"Oh, you'll have to excuse her, she's new," Astrid replied. "And very eager. Continue as you were, please."

"All right," Doctor Vladimir nodded and gave Helene a strange look while Astrid gave Helene's hand a squeeze and mouthed for her to calm down. When they arrived at the cell block, Helene nearly acted out again at the thought of her son being held in a cage like an animal, and being frightened like the other boys he hadn't noticed when he'd been brought in.

"Here's the first one," Doctor Vladimir said when they reached Liam's cell. "Boy, there are people here to talk to you."

Liam looked up and Helene gasped at the sight of him and tried not to cry. Despite the fact that there were no visible wounds on him because they'd healed, he still looked tired and ill-fed.

"What have you _done_ to him?" Helene cried. "Are you even feeding him at all? Is he being taken care of?"

"What do you have to say for yourself, doctor?" Astrid asked.

"It's just part of the process," the doctor replied. "If they're going to be soldiers, they first have to endure suffering and hardship."

"That is just bullshit!" Helene replied and grabbed the doctor's throat before shoving him against a wall and lifting him up off his feet with her magic before Astrid could stop her. "You release my son…_now!_ Him and any other unfortunates you have trapped here."

"If you shut us down, you're really only doing more harm than good," The doctor gasped.

"I don't think so," Helene replied.

It was at that moment that Demetri and Declan came into the cell block for a headcount and had a hell of a time trying to detach the doctor from Helene's grip. When they finally did, she spit on him before striding from the room, the prisoners emerging from their cells and following after her while Astrid told the doctor severely, "I'll see you in court in a week. And if you don't come voluntarily, I'll hunt you down and bring you in dead or alive. Do you understand?" Then she strode from the cell block with a flip of her hair as Demetri and Declan stared at all the empty cells (the only occupied one now was Regina's), and then asked the doctor what they were going to do in light of their new situation.

"I think we need a new plan of action," he said. "I believe I've lost sight of why we're all here in the first place. Declan my boy, come with me. I have to do some work on you so that you can go behind enemy lines and gain Mikael's trust. I should have known he'd be too smart to just come here."

"Yes, sir," Declan nodded. Then, he gave Regina a long look before opening her cell and urging her to her feet. "Go," he said. "There's no use for you anymore."

The memory of how he'd treated Declan still fresh in her mind, Regina gave him a good hard slap before ordering him to zap her into some clothes and out of that cold, damp hell hole. He did so, knowing that he would probably never see her again, then followed Doctor Vladimir to the lab for yet another personality adjustment.


	8. Hitting The Books

Regina was on her lunch break at a café by her office when all of a sudden, Declan strode by her table and started to sit down. She yanked the mace out of her purse and sprayed it right in his eyes.

"What the hell?" He cried, throwing his hands up and landing on his butt on the pavement. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Don't you come near me!" Regina cried. "You're insane, and all you're gonna do is either hurt me or make me feel disgusted with myself! Go away, or I swear I will do something you'll regret."

Declan heard this and lowered his hand from his red eyes before getting to his feet. "I know that what happened between us was bad, but you have to realize that I've changed!" He tried to assure her. "I've been fixed. I'm not a danger to you anymore."

She was still skeptical, but she had to admit he looked very handsome in blue plaid, jeans and black boots with his hair wild. "I don't know," she said. "Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to, but it's true," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. "See?" He released a very dazed Regina, who said, "I-I admit that you kiss wonderfully, but that still doesn't prove anything!"

"Well, how can I give you the proof you want if you won't let me anywhere near you?" Declan asked. "Please, Regina; give me a few days, and if I haven't proved myself to you by then, I'll leave you be, I promise."

"Fine," Regina replied. "But I'm holding you to that, you know. And at least for a little bit, our dates will be where my parents can watch us cause I still don't entirely trust you."

"If you want to double date with your parents, that's fine with me," Declan replied. "Hell, we can even double date with your grandfather if you want. He has a wife, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Regina nodded. "Grandpa and Aunt Gwen are married. But I don't see why you'd be so interested in an old guy like him."

"Well, I have to at least pretend if I'm gonna be accepted into your family, aren't I?" Declan wanted to know.

"You have a point," Regina replied. "How about you come over for dinner tonight? I'll even extend you the courtesy of warning my parents ahead of time so that Dad will be less likely to beat the crap out of you."

"I think tonight might be too soon," Declan said apologetically. "And if you insist on a chaperon, why don't we start with someone like your nice friend Liam before moving onto your parents later?"

"You tortured Liam!" Regina cried. "I doubt he's gonna want to be around you. Actually, to be entirely accurate, you made _me_ torture Liam while you played with yourself! So he's out."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone willing to watch me," Declan winked. "And when you do, just let me know."

"Fine," Regina replied as he pulled her to him to kiss her again. "Whatever. See you then."

* * *

><p>"So, how does it feel to be back home?" Helene asked as Liam came out of the shower early one morning. "Much cleaner than that cell, I'm guessing."<p>

"Oh, definitely," Liam replied. Then he noticed the little red-haired girl in Helene's lap. "Who's that?" He asked. "Does Dad know she's here? You know he's skittish around children."

"This is your Aunt Savannah's daughter Mary," Helene replied. "She was at the daycare center I work at until her parents died in that car crash. Now we're watching her cause the school your grandmother started for hybrid children opens up today and her father teaches there and Savannah is helping him get ready. It was quick, but it's amazing what magic can do. And as for your dad, he doesn't have to worry about Mary cause she's h-u-m-a-n. Come on. Why don't you say 'Hi'?"

"Hi!" Mary waved at Liam and smiled real big even though it hadn't been her Helene was talking to. Then she looked at Helene. "Who's that?"

"This is Liam," Helene told her. "You'll like him. He's a very nice boy." She noticed her son's hesitation and sighed. "Don't tell me that you have difficulties with kids too, just like your dad."

"No," Liam shook his head and scooped Mary up. "I was just looking at her because she's so pretty."

"I'm _very_ pretty!" Mary agreed. "Let's play!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the living room, and toward the front door. "I wanna play hide and go seek!"

"Well, okay," Liam told her. "Why not? It's not like I have anything else to do today." He looked at his mother. "Seems like I have my entire day set up for me," he said. "So if you need to go out for any reason, this would be a good time."

"Are you sure?" Helene asked. "I feel kind of bad making you watch Mary after all you've gone through."

"No, it's fine," Liam assured her. "Just go ahead and go."

Helene looked skeptical, but left to meet Adrian for lunch, and once she was gone, Liam got down on his knees in front of Mary. "Did you say you wanted to play hide and seek?"

"Yes!" Mary cried and clapped her hands.

"All right," Liam nodded. "But I don't want you to get lost, so hide either here in the living room or in the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay," Mary nodded. "You count, I hide!"

"I'm gonna count to ten, and then I'll look for you," Liam promised her. Then, he put his hands over his eyes and began counting while Mary, giggling like crazy, stood right behind him until he counted to eight and then ran to hide behind the curtains, but still peeked out of the side with her nose and eyes visible as Liam (knowing perfectly well where she was) walked around the living room going "Hmmm! I wonder where Mary is?"

"I'm right here!" Mary called. "See?"

"Oh, you're right!" Liam replied as he came and picked her up. "There you are. But you see, the point of this game is that you're supposed to hide from me so I can't find you. That's how you win."

"I don't wanna win," Mary replied and put her head on his shoulder. "I just wanna play with you."

"How can you like me so much?" Liam asked her. "You only just met me. For all you know, I could be a bad person."

"No, you're not," Mary shook her head, her red curls bouncing all over the place. "That's very silly." She then kissed his nose and asked him to put her down. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"Would you like to play more hide and go seek?" Liam asked.

"No," Mary shook her head. "Tell me a story."

"What kind of a story?" Liam wanted to know.

Mary shrugged. "I don't know. Just talk to me."

So he sat her down on his lap in the brown leather armchair next to the fireplace and told her a story about a warlock who loved the rain so he decided to turn into a duck that could talk.

"I think he's crazy," Mary said, grimacing after he finished the tale. "I don't like getting wet!"

"Well, what do you think he should have done with his time instead?" Liam wanted to know.

"I think he should make the rain _stop!_" Mary replied. "If he's magic, can't he do that?"

"Well, he wasn't powerful enough yet," Liam replied seriously. "You have to be _very_ careful if you want to control the weather, and some people even say it's wrong to do it."

"Oh," Mary nodded. "He can be a happy, wet duckie then."

"All right," Liam nodded. "Good." He paused and said, "I have to go dry my hair real quick. You think you'll be okay out here for a little bit? No going into the kitchen and touching the stove or anything like that."

"I'll stay here," Mary promised. "You go."

"All right," Liam replied and left her playing with her toys while he went to dry his hair.

* * *

><p>"I know this is just the first day of classes, but you're gonna do great," Savannah encouraged Jonathan when they arrived at his classroom. "You have to be firm but warm with the kids, otherwise they won't respect you."<p>

"Darling, I appreciate the encouragement, but I've taught children before," Jonathan reminded her. "I know what I'm doing."

"You've never taught _hybrid_ children before," Savannah corrected. "Just nice little magical children who'll do whatever you say. This is a whole new ball game."

"I know you're trying to be encouraging, but you're just making me more nervous," Jonathan replied. "So if you could find something else to do with yourself while I set up my lesson, I'd be eternally grateful. Maybe you could help Viktor."

"I'm sure he'd prefer Vivi's help more than mine, but I'll go and give it a shot if you want me out of the way so bad," Savannah replied.

"Thank you, dear," Jonathan smiled at her. "You're an angel."

Savannah rolled her eyes and began looking around for Viktor, but when she found him, it was apparent that he wasn't in a frame of mind to talk. He and a tall, blue-eyed blonde lady who looked very peeved were arguing as he attempted to set up his things.

"This is the room _I_ was promised!" She barked. "What makes you think that you can just come here and take it from me?"

"I don't think you're right," Viktor replied, trying to keep his tone calm and light. "This is _my _classroom. If you'd like, I can call Astrid and she'll tell you that, since it seems you don't want to believe me."

"I knew I was gonna have problems with you," she cried. "Just because your subject is seen as being more valuable than mine, you think you can take whatever room you want!"

"I don't actually have a particular subject," Viktor replied. "I teach a little bit of everything."

"Well, aren't you special?" The woman shouted. "I think I'll throw you a parade once you get your ass out of my room!"

"Listen, Miss…what's your name?" Viktor wanted to know.

"Alexandra," The woman replied, her arms crossed. "Alexandra Croft. I teach art."

"Do you?" Viktor asked. "Well, there's a lovely exhibit on Picasso downtown. Would you like to go with me after class? Think of it as a peace offering."

"I can't believe you're trying to bribe me to abandon my principles!" Alexandra cried as she stomped on Viktor's foot and strode from the room.

"You all right?" Savannah asked from the doorway. "Jonathan asked me to come and see if you need any help."

"Some ice would be nice," Viktor replied and hobbled to a desk chair to sit down. "That woman," he sighed. "I don't know where Astrid found her, but she clearly has a few screws loose."

Savannah then zapped up an ice bag and handed it to him. "Look at it as a blessing," she said as he put the ice bag on his foot. "Lots of your students will probably treat you the same way, so now you can mentally prepare."

"Good point," Viktor nodded. "I'll probably have a class full of troublemakers." He paused. "Well, a class full of troublemakers and your sister. At least Vivi will make things easy for me."

"Well, like I told Jonathan, good luck," Savannah replied and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll do great."

"Thank you," Viktor replied, looking at the clock and feeling grateful that he still had half an hour until the students came. "I needed that."

When the bell finally rang and the students filed in, Viktor passed out the first textbook they would be using, a literature textbook. He instructed them all to turn to the first chapter, specifically the page where the story he wanted them to read (Edgar Allan Poe's _Masque Of The Red Death_) began. He then called on King to start the reading.

"No thank you," King replied. "I'm sure there are people in this class who are much better readers than me. Let one of them do it."

"Mr. Mikaelson," Viktor replied firmly, "You might have been able to bully people into doing what you said when you were at school with humans, but that won't work here. Please read the first paragraph of the story."

King cast a hunted look around and then, with a resentful sigh, began to read, his voice unsure and stuttering. "The-the-the Red Death h-had l-long dev-dev-"

"Devastated," Viktor corrected as King's cheeks burned and the students around him laughed. When he felt Vivi's hand on his back, he took a deep breath and continued: "-had long devastated the country. No p-p-pest-"

"Pestilence," Vivi whispered in his ear.

King nodded. "Pestilence had ever been so fatal or so hideous. Blood was its avatar and its seal. The redness and h-horror of blood. There were sharp pains, and—" suddenly, King broke off, slammed the book shut, and stood up, striding from the room.

"You want me to go after him?" Vivi asked.

"Yes," Viktor replied, rubbing his temples as she ran out of the room. He'd known this was going to happen. He called on another student to read, and continued the class, figuring King wouldn't come back.


	9. Declan Comes To Dinner

"You can't keep doing this," Vivi told King as they commenced their usual pattern of him striding angrily from the classroom and her running to get him back. "What's the point of you coming here if you don't take time to learn anything?"

"I didn't ask to come here," King told her bitterly. "My mom made me. And it's just not working out. You see what happens every time I read or speak or whatever. People laugh at me. And it doesn't help that King Viktor always makes me be the one to talk first."

"It doesn't have to be miserable," Vivi replied. "I can help you. Would you like that?"

"You…you'd help me?" King asked. "After all I've done?"

"Well, I won't deny it's kind of refreshing to see you get knocked down a few pegs," Vivi admitted. "But I want you to do well, and your mother wants you to do well, and although you've been raised to think you can do everything on your own, if you want to not feel like crap every day, you're gonna need my help. So will you take it?"

"Yeah," King replied and gave Vivi a lingering hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Vivi replied, offering him her hand, which he took and held tight. "Now let's go back to class, shall we?"

King sighed and rolled his eyes, but took Vivi's hand and let her lead him back to class, where he was allowed to remain in a state of silence for the rest of the day, and only spoke again when he was driving Vivi home. "Were you serious about wanting to help me with classes?" He asked.

"Well, yes," Vivi nodded. "Of course. As long as you make the effort, that is. No letting yourself get constantly distracted while I try and teach you stuff. You get me?"

"Okay," King replied. "I'll really make the effort, even if you're wearing the really snug pants and the fuzzy tight sweaters."

"Good for you," Vivi replied. "If you can do that, there may be hope for us yet." She paused. "So, what did your dad say about you going to school?"

"He wasn't happy about it is the short answer," King replied with a sigh. "And there's no doubt Mom and Dad will still be arguing about it when I get back."

"So why go home, then?" Vivi asked. "I mean, are they expecting you?"

King shrugged. "They don't really care _what_ I do anymore, as long as it's not something stupid or dangerous like that double of you."

Vivi nodded. "You got rid of her, right?" She asked.

"My mom did," King told her. "It's gone, I promise."

"Good," Vivi replied. "That's wonderful."

"So…what are we gonna do now?" King asked. "Since I don't have to go home, that is?"

"I think we should start your tutoring now," Vivi replied, causing King to groan. "Before you get too far behind and can't dig yourself out."

"I was hoping that we would do something _fun_!" King lamented.

"Well, you know what Mary Poppins says," Vivi smiled.

"I don't, but whatever it is is probably a bunch of crap!" King glowered.

Vivi just rolled her eyes, called her mother, and drove King to a nearby restaurant so they could eat while they studied.

* * *

><p>Just as King had told Vivi, Mikael was <em>not<em> happy about Gwen sending him to the hybrid school. "I don't see what was so wrong with the place he was at before," he grouched. "Why is this better?"

"You hated it when I sent him to the other school too!" Gwen shot back. "We fought about this exact same thing. I just want him to be educated. I mean, it's all well and good that he's powerful, and intimidating and scary, but why is it that you're so against him using his brain?"

"I was never formally educated," Mikael reminded her. "And I don't think I'm any the worse for that."

"Well, I think you and I might disagree," Gwen replied. "I won't feel bad about wanting King to be smart, and I'm not taking him out of that school. I will do whatever I have to to make sure our son succeeds, even if that bothers you cause it means your son will be more advanced than you."

"Easy now, Gwendolyn," Mikael told her. "Don't make me do something I'm gonna regret later."

Gwen burst out laughing. "Do you honestly think you could do me more harm than I can do you? If you think that, you've not been paying much attention during our relationship at all. Now, because I like you when you're not being an ass, let's just skip the bloodshed this time and agree to be nice." She patted his cheek and strode off before he could say another word about it, so he just swore, punched a hole through the wall, and went to Kol and Margot's, hoping very fervently that they had alcohol on hand.

* * *

><p>"Are you positive you need to feed the man who kidnapped and tortured you?" Kol asked Regina as he watched her try and figure out the table settings. "And that your grandfather and I need to be there?"<p>

"Well, he said that he's changed," Regina replied. "And I'm inclined to believe him, but not entirely, which is why you're here. You're gonna be a chaperone."

"You're a grown woman," Kol pointed out. "You don't need a chaperone. Can't you just beat him up if he tries something?"

"Maybe I should ask Mom to supervise instead?" Regina wanted to know. "Cause someone needs to look after Declan and me. Or, if you were feeling really bold, you could call Grandpa and tell him he has to be there by himself."

"Fine," Kol replied. "I will." Then the doorbell rang, and when Kol went to answer it, he called out to Regina, "never mind. He's already here."

"Hey, Grandpa," Regina greeted as she met her father by the door. Mikael came in and ran his hands through his hair and told Kol, "_Please_ tell me you have alcohol around here. You do, don't you?"

"Well, of course," Kol replied and went to get his father a drink. "What's the problem? You and Gwen have a fight again?"

"She has it in her head that King needs to go to this new school for children of hybrid marriages where he'll actually have to sit and learn things. And it doesn't help that Elijah and Alistair are among the teachers there so your mother will hear about everything that goes on there somehow," Mikael grumbled. "Where did I go wrong? Why did I have to get involved with such a crazy woman?"

"Cause you liked her?" Regina guessed.

"Oh, don't be silly," Mikael scoffed.

But Regina could tell what he was saying was half-hearted as Kol told his daughter, "To help distract your grandfather, why don't you tell him about the crazy idea you have cooking up tonight, darling?"

"It's _not_ crazy!" Regina cried as Mikael looked intrigued. "The logic is perfectly sound."

"Oh, yes, certainly," Kol nodded. "It's perfectly natural for a woman to invite a man who once kidnapped her and tried to kill her to have dinner."

"I know it's a _bit_ chancy, but that's why you and Grandpa will be there to make sure everything goes okay," Regina said.

"You're interested in a man who kidnapped you?" Mikael asked, rising to his feet. "And did he really try to kill you? What upside could there possibly be to restarting a relationship like that?"

"See?" Kol cried. "Even the man whose wife beats the crap out of him on a daily basis thinks that rekindling this relationship with Declan is a stupid thing to do!"

"He says he's changed," Regina said. "And it seems like he's telling the truth."

"Oh, my dear," Mikael replied with a shake of his head. "Have we taught you nothing? You shouldn't just believe a man who tells you he's changed. He could have any reason for doing so, including underlying motivation to ruin your life!"

"Maybe," Regina replied. "But I choose to not be as cynical as the two of you, so he's coming, and I expect you to both be nice."

Kol and Mikael just gave each other a long look in response to this remark and went to talk to their wives cause they knew that if they were there alone with Declan, he would die.

* * *

><p>When Kol strode into what Margot liked to refer to as her 'laboratory' where, inspired by her sister's success, she worked on all sorts of ways to try and get her magic back (none of which actually worked) he said, "Where did we go wrong with our daughter that she thinks nothing of inviting a guy who tried to kill her back into her life? Father and I have tried to discourage her, but nothing is working? Could you, perhaps, exercise your influence? Please, darling? Please?" He came up behind her, pushed her red hair off her neck and began kissing it. "Please, please, please?"<p>

"Okay, okay," Margot sighed. "Step away for a minute and let me get my bearings."

Kol obligingly stepped back and Margot turned around to face him. "I know you won't want to hear this, but I don't think there's much I can do. Regina is an adult and if she thinks she has some sort of future with this man, I think we just have to accept it."

"So you're just giving up?" Kol asked. "You're letting her make a mistake when you probably could have prevented it? I'm surprised at you. At least Father and I _tried_."

Margot rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "I'll try and dissuade Regina, but when I get no farther than you and your father did, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'." She then grabbed Kol's hand and the two of them went back into the living room just as Mikael was hanging up the phone after talking to Gwen. "Is she coming?" Kol asked his father.

"Yes," Mikael nodded. "I told her that I wanted us to have an evening together as compensation for our fight about King, and she's consented."

"Okay!" Regina replied. "I'll put out another setting."

"Regina, could you stop a minute?" Margot asked, and Regina paused at the cupboard. "Oh, no. Not you too," she said. "Is Dad having you give me a lecture about Declan as well?"

"Is what he told me about this young man kidnapping and hurting you true?" Margot asked. "I mean, I heard about it when I called, but I want to be sure it's correct."

"Well, yes," Regina admitted. "But he's not normally like that. His brain was scrambled or something by Doctor Vladimir, and it seems like whatever was done to him has been fixed."

"Just be careful," Margot hugged her. "Please. And don't let your love for this man blind you to anything that might put you in danger."

"All right, Mom," Regina promised. "I will."

Just after Gwen finally arrived, the doorbell rang and Regina said, "All right, everyone. It's showtime," before running to answer the door and leading Declan in to meet her family.

* * *

><p>"Are dinners always this awkward?" Declan whispered to Regina as both Mikael and Kol sipped their soup and stared at him with narrowed eyes while Margot kept a tight grip on Kol's arm. "Or is it only like this cause of me?"<p>

"It's cause of you," Regina admitted. "But just keep behaving yourself and it will be okay."

Declan nodded. He'd expected hostility from the men in Regina's family, but the open staring of her aunt was a bit of a surprise for him. Finally, he cleared his throat and caught Gwen's eye. "Are you all right?" he asked her. "Do I have something in my teeth that I need to be made aware of?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Gwen replied. "Forgive me, but you remind me of someone."

"I do?" Declan asked. "Who?"

"Just an old husband of mine," Gwen shook her head. "I haven't thought of him for years. It's probably nothing, so just ignore me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Declan shook his head as Regina took away the soup plates and asked Kol to help her with the next course. "No need to worry," he said. "You're not making me uncomfortable. The others are, but not you."


	10. Son And Daughters

"King's having trouble at school so I've decided to tutor him," Vivi told her mother. "Can we do it here, or would that get in the way of you and Dad dealing with Rosalie?" She reached out and patted her little sister's head. "Another redhead," she said. "Poor Dad's probably gonna start feeling out of place pretty soon."

"Oh, no, he likes it!" Amy assured her. "Why do you think he keeps asking me to have children? And of course you and King can study here, as long as you don't mind Rosalie making noise."

Vivi shrugged. "I'm sure we can find a place in this house that's far enough away that she won't be a bother."

"Have _you _been having trouble at school too?" Amy inquired.

"No," Vivi shook her head. "I mean, I know a lot of the teachers personally, so it's easy to get help. Except for the art teacher. She's kind of a pain. Viktor seems to be intrigued by her, though. Or really annoyed. I can't tell which one."

"You're not jealous?"

Vivi shook her head at her mother. "I have my hands full with King already. How would I have time to think of another man?"

"You have a good point," Amy conceded. "I just wanted to be sure, though."

"Thanks," Vivi replied. "But I swear you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>Amy, with Rosalie in her arms after changing her, walked past Vivi's just barely open bedroom door as Vivi and King studied, pausing when she heard Vivi say, "Higher, higher, come on, King, you can do it! Again! Again! You did it, oh, yes!" Then she called, "What in the world is going on in there, you two?"<p>

"We're just doing some of King's magic homework," Vivi said as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "He was trying to make a pencil float and had it going really well. Of course it fell on the desk when you shouted, but it was a good start."

"Oh," Amy nodded, feeling an immense sense of relief. "Okay. I thought it was something else."

"Ah," Vivi nodded, smirking. "Well, it wasn't. Don't worry."

"Can I come in?" Amy asked. "I need to talk to you two about something."

"Have we done anything wrong?" Vivi asked. "We'll keep the door open wider in the future, if it would make you more comfortable."

"No, it's not that," Amy shook her head. "I need to run over to Selina's real quick. She said she had something to give me for Rosalie. Would you mind watching your sister until I get back? It won't take me long, I swear."

"All right," Vivi replied. "Sure, King and I can watch her."

"Thanks," Amy replied and handed Rosalie over. "You're a lifesaver. I don't know where your dad went, otherwise I'd ask him." She left then and Vivi giggled at the look on King's face as she brought her sister in the room. "Do I have to try and levitate a baby now?" He asked, mystified. "Cause I barely have the hang of levitating a pencil."

"No," Vivi shook her head. "Mom had to run over to Aunt Selina's real quick, and she doesn't know where Dad went, so I said we'd watch Rosalie until she came back. Is that all right? You don't have to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," King shook his head. "For god's sake, it's just a baby, not a nuclear bomb."

"Well, okay then," Vivi replied. "I was just checking." Then she watched in surprise as King took Rosalie from her and cuddled her. "Hi," he said. "How are you, huh?" Then Rosalie spit up. "I guess that's baby language for 'I'm good'," King said thoughtfully as Vivi ran to get a towel. When Rosalie was cleaned up, King stared at Vivi. "So," he asked, "what do we do with her now?"

Vivi shrugged. "I don't know. Just pick something."

King thought a moment, then put Rosalie down on the carpet and started making faces at her. To his surprise, Rosalie began imitating him, especially when it came to sticking out his tongue.

"Hey, come here," he told Vivi with a laugh. "Make faces at her. She does it right back."

"No," Vivi said in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, try it," King urged as Vivi came and sat next to him, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, my god," Vivi said in amazement as Rosalie imitated her once again. "And here I thought she couldn't do anything but pee and sleep."

"Well, obviously you were wrong," King replied. He then zapped up a small soft, bear toy and rubbed it on her tummy while smiling at her, and to his surprise, it seemed like she smiled back. "Did you see that?" He said, turning quickly to Vivi. "I think she smiled at me!"

"I think she did too!" Vivi replied. She then took the bear from King and did the same action that he had and Rosalie smiled again. They went on in this way for a time, losing track of everything until Klaus came through Vivi's bedroom door and said, "Your mother left a note that said you were studying, and that I should take charge of Rosalie when I got back. Should I do that? Or are you two enjoying yourselves too much?"

"Well, I don't know," Vivi replied and looked at King. "Do you think you've studied enough for today?"

"Are you kidding?" King wanted to know. "I _always_ think that!"

Vivi rolled her eyes, but smiled too. "Of course you do," she said, taking Rosalie and handing her to Klaus along with the little bear. "Rub it on her tummy and you'll get a smile out of her," she said. "We know. We tried it."

"All right," Klaus replied. "I will. And your mother just got back. I think she'll like hearing about that too." He then stood in the doorway and glared at King.

"So, you gonna go?" Vivi asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Or not?"

"I'll go," Klaus nodded. "But keep the door open, and don't get any funny ideas."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Daddy," Vivi assured him. "We're not together like that anymore."

"Good," Klaus replied as he took Rosalie away. "I hope not."

* * *

><p>"Aren't you proud of me for how I acted at dinner the other day?" Kol asked Margot for like the five millionth time.<p>

"You could have done better," Margot informed him, like always. "You did all right, but you could have done better. Cause he really wasn't a bad man. I told you so, didn't I?"

"At least I didn't bring out my bat," Kol pointed out. "I mean, I thought about it, but I didn't want blood to get in the salad after I bashed his skull in, so I restrained myself."

"Well, how nice of you," Margot replied. Then she sighed and kissed him. "So now that you've met him will you stop badgering your daughter? You know there's nothing to worry about. Instead of focusing on him, how about you focus on _me_ instead?" She let her bathrobe fall to her feet as Kol grabbed her and kissed her, the fingers of one hand threading through her red hair while the other hand held her close against him as she ran her hands down his back.

"All right," Kol replied as she kissed him repeatedly and backed him up against the wall. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"Are you still thinking about that Declan boy?" Mikael asked Gwen as they settled down to bed that night, their conversations about what had gone on at the dinner with Declan not as easy as Kol and Margot's. "What could <em>possibly<em> be so interesting about him that you'd think about him this long?"

"Well, I don't know," Gwen replied. "I can't really explain it. He looks like an ex-husband of mine."

"You're not going to fall in love with him or anything, are you?" Mikael wanted to know, his tone suspicious.

"Why would I when you're so pleasant?" Gwen asked. "And what makes you think I'd be so unfeeling as to steal him from Regina, anyway? I just think it's odd for a man who looks so much like the husband I left years ago to suddenly show up."

"So are you saying you think King has a brother?" Mikael asked, taking her in his arms in a very possessive manner, as if Gwen's dead husband would show up out of nowhere and try to take her away.

"No, and that's what makes it weird," Gwen said thoughtfully. "I mean, the husband that he looks like, we didn't _have_ any children. Not live ones, anyway. One stillborn boy and that's all. That's why I dumped that particular husband. He couldn't get me pregnant and his parents claimed it was _my_ fault." She scoffed. "Sometimes people are so _stupid_!"

In response to that, Mikael took Gwen's chin in his hand so that she was looking in his eyes and said, "Well, that's not something you have to worry about with me, is it?" He asked.

"No," Gwen shook her head. "I don't think so." She then leaned forward and kissed him as he brought her down on the mattress and pushed into her with one quick and powerful thrust.


	11. Bloody Valentine

"So…you and Mom doing anything special for Valentine's day?" Vivi asked Klaus.

"Why?" Klaus asked. "Do you want your mother and me out of the way so you can do things you know I won't approve of with King?"

"I don't know why you fuss about that so much," Vivi complained. "Especially given you and Mom's sexual history. I mean, I'm well aware that Rosalie is the only one of Savannah, me, and her that was actually planned for."

"And that's exactly why I fuss about it," Klaus replied. "Even though you and Savannah weren't planned for specifically, we were adults when you were born. We could handle it. You're only a teenager."

"And yet, Mom trusts me to babysit Rosalie when she's away," Vivi pointed out. "If I'm allegedly so irresponsible with babies, why would she do that?"

"Dealing with a child you can just hand back when their parents come home is different than having one of your own," Klaus countered. "And by the way, does King know that you're plotting to make him a father?"

"I'm doing no such thing," Vivi shot back. "I'm just saying that you should trust me to handle my own sex life, and know that you've taught me to make the right decisions. That's all."

"There's no way I'm gonna win this argument, am I?" Klaus asked.

"No," Vivi shook her head. "Not really. So just wish me 'Happy Valentine's Day,' remind me to tell King to use a condom, and then send me on my way. Not that we're actually going to be doing anything that requires a condom, but it's responsible parenting to cover all bases before I go out."

"Well, all right," Klaus replied. "You just pretend I said all that and be on your way. And don't stay out too late. Although this is a holiday celebrating love, I don't think I'm mentally prepared enough to hear I'm gonna be a grandfather again."

"Don't worry," Vivi said and came to hug him. "You and Mom have a good night doing whatever it is that you're doing and I'll be back at a reasonable hour. I _swear."_

"All right," Klaus replied as Vivi paused by the door and gave him a smile. "Have a good evening, darling", before going to find Amy and see what she wanted to do for the night.

After the first film of a double feature she and Klaus were watching, they decided to take a break, and Amy watched Klaus and Rosalie play with a sigh. Ever since she'd gotten his blood in her system, it seemed to Amy like the baby was pulling away from her and preferring her father instead, as had been the case with Savannah before her. But this time, Amy had an idea: maybe, if she put some of _her_ blood in one of Rosalie's bottles of formula, her daughter would be attached to her too.

So, when it was time for Rosalie to have her bottle, Amy told Klaus she would prepare it while he went to another room to look for the next film. She put the formula in and then grabbed a long kitchen knife, shutting her eyes and making cuts, gritting her teeth in an attempt to deal with the pain. But it seemed like all she could manage was a trickle. And as she prepared to make another cut, she took a few steps back, slipped on the edge of a small green and blue rug by the sink, and she felt the knife go in the soft skin of her belly. She fell to the floor and tried her best to call out to her husband for help, but he didn't come, and she finally decided to call Alistair, shouting loudly in her mind for him and hoping he would come before she went into shock. Luckily, he managed it, and she could tell by his gasping that she probably was _not _a pretty sight. He did what he could to stem the bleeding before calling both Klaus and an ambulance, and moving Rosalie (who, to his horror, had the jet-black and veiny eyes of a hungry vampire,) snapping and squirming as he tried to keep a grip on her while picking her up out of her high chair, picking up the bottle, adding some blood, and taking her to the living room to feed her.

* * *

><p>When Klaus arrived, he saw the bloody mess his kitchen had become and Alistair tensed as he saw him go rigid, memories of his behavior at Vivi's birth still clear as day in his mind. But instead of attacking like a beast, Klaus got down on his hands and knees and lifted up Amy's shirt, gently licking blood off her wound, but not biting, possibly (Alistair thought) as a way to stop her from bleeding out before the ambulance arrived. His self-control was at a level Alistair had never seen from him. When the ambulance did arrive, and they'd taken Amy away to the witch hospital, Alistair helped Klaus to his feet and put a hand on his arm. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried when you first saw how messy Amy was. I thought you were gonna hurt her again."<p>

"It's a reasonable thought," Klaus admitted. "But I…I remember what happened when Vivi was born and I just…I couldn't let it happen again."

"Good for you," Alistair smiled. "I can watch Rosalie if you want to go to the hospital. I'll take her home with me. Astrid won't mind."

"Thanks," Klaus nodded. "This wasn't exactly how I planned to spend Valentine's Day, but I suppose it will have to do, won't it?"

"Well, roses can make anything better, I think," Alistair replied. "Don't you?"

"Good point," Klaus said, one side of his mouth up. He went and got Amy daffodils instead of roses (at a florist where the owner was a witch and thus could zap up anything) to brighten up Amy's room, and then went to see her, placing the flowers on her bedside table, then sitting in a chair and waiting for his sleeping wife to wake up.

When she finally did, he smiled. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, I think," Amy replied. "Thanks for not biting me."

"You-you're welcome," Klaus replied. "I brought you flowers."

Amy noticed them then and smiled. "Well, how sunny!" She exclaimed. "Thank you very much!"

"My pleasure," Klaus said and kissed her hand. "Now that you're not as…bloody you were and I'm not crazed like I was, would you rather I gave you blood to heal you so you won't have to stay in this pesky hospital on the most romantic day of the year?"

"That's a really nice offer," Amy replied. "But I think I'd rather stay the night like they want me to. I've dealt with enough blood for one day."

"All right," Klaus replied. "Since Alistair has graciously consented to watch Rosalie for the night, I'll stay here with you."

"You don't have to," Amy said.

"I know," Klaus replied and leaned over to kiss her hair. "But I want to. I love you, Amy."

"I love you too," Amy replied. "Thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome," Klaus told her, and then Amy moved her blanket so he could climb in bed next to her until the nurse came and ordered him back into his chair.

* * *

><p>"Can we take a break?" King asked Vivi. "I have to run to the bathroom."<p>

"Sure," Vivi nodded and closed the math book in her lap with a _thump_."And you don't have to ask. You can just _go_."

"Thanks!" King replied. He zipped out of the room and was gone for a long time. Just as Vivi was about to get up and go look for him, she heard a voice on the other side of the door. "Vivi, my arms are full," King called. "Can you come open the door?"

"Okay," Vivi nodded, slightly baffled by the request. When she opened the door and saw that King was struggling to balance flowers, candy, and an ice bucket with champagne in it, she frowned. "King, this is a study date," she said severely. "Not a date-date."

"Oh, come on!" King said. "It's Valentine's day for crying out loud! We have to do _something_ about that."

"No, we don't!" Vivi shook her head.

"Fine," King replied, zapping away the flowers and the candy. "Can we at least have a little champagne?"

"I don't know if I want to drink around you," Vivi said, backing away from the door. "It would be a pretty stupid decision on my part."

"Oh, come on!" King complained. "You're still on your pills, right?"

"Yeah," Vivi nodded. "Duh."

"And I have condoms, so if we have a little too much and end up in bed, what's the problem?" King asked. Then, he took off his shirt and poured her a glass, followed by one for himself. "Cheers," he said and gave her a wink. She downed her glass and he downed his, and then, as she stared at his taut, muscly chest, wild, animal instinct seemed to take over as she jumped him, running her hands down his bare chest as she looked into his eyes.

"Are you happy now?" She smiled as she ran her long nails down his chest and slowly licked the blood that welled up. "Look what you made me do."

"I didn't do anything," King replied. "This is all you, baby." He learned up to kiss her as she unzipped his pants, then he moved so that she was on the bottom and removed her panties, slipping inside her as he kissed her neck and nibbled her earlobe. "Good boy," Vivi smiled, reaching up to beep his nose as he laughed. They then were silent for a few seconds before Vivi said, "I love you, King," and he replied, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for meeting me here for Valentine's day," Regina told Declan as he carried both of their coffees back to the table at the coffee shop where they'd first nearly met. "You don't seem like much of a Valentines type of guy, so I appreciate it."<p>

"Oh, it's my pleasure," Declan replied, setting the cups down on the table and pulling out Regina's chair for her. "I think this is the first time I've actually had a woman to take out on an occasion like this."

"I'm glad you got better," Regina told him and took a sip of her coffee. "I don't like fighting with you. I don't like watching you torture people." She paused. "Of course, what you and I did in my cell is an entirely different story. I would _love_ to keep doing that."

"You would?" Declan grinned. "Really? Well, it just so happens I'd enjoy a game of 'Prisoner and Jailer' myself."

"I have the handcuffs," Declan said. "And would you object to being in your underwear the entire time?"

"No, in fact I'd prefer it," Regina replied. "But only if you're in your skivvies too. It's only fair."

"Oh, all right." Declan said with an indulgent look. "I look fabulous undressed anyway."

"I remember," Regina smiled. "You don't have to tell me." And with that, they gave each other a look, downed their coffees, scarcely noticing the heat, and drove to Regina's at a speed which would have gotten them a ticket…if the officers had been able to catch them, that is.


	12. Watching Over You

"Okay," Regina said as she came out of the closet in her underwear and let Declan carry her to the bed so he could cuff her. "You have to admit, it's much nicer here at my house than it was living with Doctor Vladimir, isn't it?"

"Well, I get better nourishment here, that's for sure," Declan replied as he bit Regina's neck. "And may I say that you smell awfully good."

"Yes you may," Regina nodded. "I don't mind. You're so handsome I could eat you up!" Declan then kissed her and then began tickling her until she laughed so hard she could barely breathe. "Stop," she said when she could get a breath. "Stop!"

"All right," Declan replied, moving her hair out of her face and running a finger down her cheek. "We'll stop. For a little while." He leaned forward to kiss her while he undid the handcuffs and she snuggled against him.

"Do you really think you're done with Doctor Vladimir for good?" She asked. "Or is he just gonna make you come back to him? Cause I don't think I can really handle us being together all nice like this and then you going back to being evil."

Declan shook his head. "I'm not a danger to you anymore," he assured her as he pulled her close. "I promise."

Regina looked into his eyes for a long time, and then decided to believe him. "I trust you," she said. "In so many ways, I trust you."

* * *

><p>"Who do you think is at the door, Mary?" Savannah asked her daughter as the doorbell rang and the little girl made a beeline for the door. "Do you think it's Liam?"<p>

"I want Liam!" Mary cried, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "I want Liam!"

So when Savannah opened the door and Liam was on the other side, she had to hold Mary still so she wouldn't launch herself onto the front steps.

"I know you probably weren't expecting me," Liam replied. "So I'm sorry for just dropping by, but…I had a day off work and was supposed to meet Regina for lunch, however, it seems that she's ditched me."

"Well, I'm sorry," Savannah replied. "But can I offer you a very enthusiastic replacement?" She let Mary go and the little girl tackled Liam the best she could.

"Of course you can," Liam replied and picked Mary up. "She's a more dependable date anyway."

"Abacaba!" Mary cried and touched Liam's nose.

"What was that for?" Savannah asked.

"I can do magic too!" Mary proclaimed. "Liam is a doggy now."

"Is that so?" Savannah asked.

"Yes," Mary nodded resolutely. "A big, slobbery yellow one!"

"You know, you're right," Liam agreed as Savannah left to do errands and he put Mary down and got onto his hands and knees, barking and panting as Mary picked up a ball. "Fetch!" She cried.

Liam obligingly crawled over to the ball, picked it up with his teeth and brought it over to her. "Good doggie!" Mary said and patted his head.

They repeated this process a few more times and then Mary decided she wanted to be the dog. This game went on until Jonathan came home, saying that Savannah had been delayed visiting a friend, and that if Liam wished to do other things, he could.

"You come back, right?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Liam nodded as he headed toward the door. "When I don't have to work, that is."

"How long is that?" Mary wanted to know.

"Just wait a few more days until Saturday, then I'll come back," Liam assured her. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"Phone call for you," Margot told Kol. "Sounds like it's your grandfather."<p>

"Well, what does he want?" Kol asked, not turning his head as he gave his bat a good swing and Margot ducked.

"I don't know," Margot shrugged and held out the phone. "He won't tell me. And have you ever actually considered actually playing baseball with that thing instead of, oh, just hurting people with it all the time?"

"Possibly," Kol acknowledged. "But I see no reason to change my ways yet." But he took the phone and put it to his ear. "Yes, Grandfather?"

"Hello, Kol," Doctor Vladimir greeted him. "Are you busy? If not, I would like to talk with you."

"No, I'm not busy," Kol told him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologize for what happened with Regina," he answered. "It was a clear misstep on my part that probably worried you greatly."

"Well, thank you for acknowledging that," Kol said. "It was a very stressful situation for us all, and we're very relieved that Regina was returned in good health and relatively unharmed. Do you still want me to come over?"

"Yes, please," Doctor Vladimir replied. He then gave Kol the address and waited, the new plan to catch Mikael very clear in his mind.

* * *

><p>"You haven't forgotten our plan, have you? Now that Declan is gone?" Demetri asked Doctor Vladimir as he came in after the call to Kol was over.<p>

"No," Doctor Vladimir shook his head. "I haven't, don't worry. It took me a bit of time to think up a new plan, but I've already gotten it taken care of."

"You have?" Demetri asked. "I hope I'm not overstepping if I ask how."

Just then, he heard a voice. "Grandfather? Where are you?"

"It's my grandson, Kol," Doctor Vladimir smiled. "Mikael's son, you know. I figure if we do work on him, or at least threaten to, Mikael will come right to us.

"How'd you get Kol here?" Demetri asked.

"I told him I wanted to apologize about Regina," Doctor Vladimir answered. "And that's what I'm going to do." He then went to meet Kol while Demetri pondered exactly what that meant.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Doctor Vladimir apologized. "Why don't we go into my office and we can talk?"

"Okay," Kol replied. He followed Doctor Vladimir into his office and the first thing the good doctor did after Kol sat down was hit him over the head, coincidently with a bat. The blow was hard enough to knock him out for a minute or so, just enough time for Doctor Vladimir to inject a concoction of his own creation into Kol's bloodstream to that he'd be paralyzed and easy to control. He then picked him up and ordered a stunned Demetri to come with him down to the laboratory.

"My god, what have you _done_ to him?" Demetri cried. "Is he gonna be like that forever?"

"No, not forever," Doctor Vladimir shook his head. "Just long enough so that I can work on him. Oh, and while I do that, I need you to go call his father and tell him that Kol is here. If anything can get him in our clutches, it's threatening one of his children. And by the time he gets here, Mikael won't even recognize his son."

* * *

><p>"Is Vivi ready for school?" King asked Amy when he came to pick her up one day soon after. "She wasn't waiting for me in the driveway."<p>

"Well, she's not feeling well," Amy replied. "Sorry you had to come over here for nothing."

"Can I ask what's wrong with her?" King wanted to know. "It's nothing that can't be fixed, right? Maybe with a little blood?"

"No, blood won't help," Amy shook her head. "As for what she has, go up and let her tell you. I would, but it's not my place, really."

Confused, King went up to see Vivi and was horrified when the first thing he saw was her getting out of bed and throwing up just as her feet hit the floor.

"Sorry," she said, noticing him after she cleaned it up. "You shouldn't have had to see that."

King shrugged. "I've seen worse, trust me. What's the matter? Your mother says you're not feeling well."

"No," Vivi shook her head. "I'm not. I ache all over, I have a fever, and every time I move, I feel like I want to puke. My boobs hurt and I'm so, _so_ tired. I missed a period too."

"My god, that all sounds so awful…wait." King paused. "Missed a period? Are you trying to tell me that you're…"

"Pregnant?" Vivi finished. "Yeah. I took the test yesterday. I haven't told my dad yet, though. Can you get me some blood? It might help me wake up enough to haul my sorry ass to school."

"Oh, no, you shouldn't be going to school today," King said. "Stay in bed. Rest. Heck, I'll even stay here with you, if you want."

Vivi smiled. "That's sweet, but you really don't have to. I'm sure you have better things to do than look after me."

"And what do you imagine those things are?" King wanted to know.

"I have no idea," Vivi shrugged and went to the bathroom. "Just things."

"Look, if I'm the father (and I'm pretty sure I am)," King told her, "I'm not just gonna leave you."

"Cause your mom would kill you if you got me pregnant and left?" Vivi asked knowingly.

"Well, she would, but that doesn't have anything to do with it," King replied. "I want to stay with you today, and then, when you feel like it, you and I can tell your dad what happened, all right? We can tell him about how my powerful swimmers broke through your defenses, and here we are."

"Yeah," Vivi smiled as she got back into bed and King tucked her in with a kiss to her cheek before going to tell Amy he would watch her. "I'm sure that's exactly what happened."


	13. Fear Strikes Up A Conversation

Vivi's morning sickness was particularly difficult, and when she'd been gone more than five days, Viktor came to check on her, bringing some of her make up work along with him.

"Are you all right?" He asked, sitting next to her as she ate crackers and Sprite while looking over the papers. "You've missed an awful lot of school. It's not like you."

"I just…I haven't been feeling well," Vivi replied. Then her crackers fell to the floor as she ran to the bathroom to be sick.

"Sorry about that," she said when she'd finished. "I _know_ I've missed a lot of school. I'm sorry. I'll try and feel better tomorrow so I can come and learn."

"I don't think you should rush it," Viktor replied. He paused. "If you're ill, there's no point, even though I _do _appreciate the sentiment. You don't have the flu, do you?"

"No," Vivi said. "Vampires don't get the flu. I'm pregnant."

"Well, _of course_ you are!" Viktor blurted out. "My wife was the same before she had Astrid. You stay home as long as you need to, and I can tell your teachers and keep bringing your work to you, if you'd like. My goodness, I still can't believe that vampires can—"

"They can't, normally," Vivi replied dryly. "But lucky me, I'm _special_." She then paused and smiled wickedly. "But enough about me. What about you and Miss Croft, the art teacher? Is there a thing between you two or what?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Viktor replied.

"Don't even pretend," Vivi said. "There has to be a reason I find you two yelling at each other when I arrive for art class all the time. Why don't you just kiss her already and get it over with?"

"Why can't you just be late like everyone else?" Viktor wanted to know, his cheeks becoming bright red. "And whatever is going on between me and Alexandra, I mean, Miss Croft, is none of your business!"

"I can't wait to see the look on Astrid's face when you tell her she's gonna have a new mommy," Vivi continued. But this time, she'd gone too far. Viktor narrowed his eyes at her and said, "If you breathe one _word_ about me and Miss Croft to anyone, I'll fail you. I mean that."

Vivi stared at him for a long moment and then burst into tears. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I don't know why you have to be so mean. I was just making a joke!"

It was at that moment that King came in to check on Vivi during his lunch break, saw Viktor and Vivi and frowned. "What's wrong with you?" He asked Viktor. "Did you make her cry? She's pregnant, you know. She's going through enough as it is without being pestered about her schoolwork or whatever it is you came to scold her about. I think you should go."

"I was just about to," Viktor replied stiffly as he rose to his feet. "There's nothing more for me to do here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to school."

* * *

><p>Perhaps because he was stung by Vivi's threat to make his encounters with Alexandra Croft seem more than they were and then let everyone know about it, when he got to school, Viktor decided to tell the other teachers about her pregnancy, even though he knew it was petty and wrong. He reasoned that since he was disclosing the reason for her multitude of absences (which was something her teachers needed to know anyway, and why neither of her parents had mentioned it, he had no idea), he wasn't<em> really<em> overstepping any bounds.

During one of his free periods, he waited around in the teachers' lounge to see who else would join him, and he was very pleased when Elijah and Alistair joined him.

"I really need to ask my brother where Vivian has gone," Elijah commented. "It was like she was here one day and then just disappeared into thin air!"

"Oh, I know why," Viktor said eagerly and Alistair and Elijah stared at him, certain about how eager he was to share that information.

"Okay," Alistair said at last. "Where is she?"

"She's pregnant!" Viktor shouted, the information bursting out of him. "She's been home with morning sickness which has apparently been very debilitating for her." He paused for dramatic effect, and then said, "Oh, and I believe King is the father."

"Are you serious?" Elijah asked, his jaw dropping a little as Viktor nodded. "He came by over the lunch hour to check on her and was unusually protective when he believed I'd made her cry. He actually ordered me out of the house!"

"Well, damn," Elijah replied, straightening his gray suit jacket and running his hand through his hair. "This really isn't something I'm going to relish telling their fathers. Mikael and Niklaus have enough trouble getting along as it is, and finding out that they'll be forced to stare at one another over the dinner table during the holidays because one of their children got the other pregnant is gonna be more than either of them will be able to handle."

"But it's not like they'll actually be able to kill each other or anything like that, right?" Viktor said. "That's something, isn't it?"

At that moment, Alexandra Croft poked her head in the door. "Sorry to interrupt your little boys' club," she said. "But I have a broken light on my slide projector. Viktor, come fix it for me."

"All right," Viktor replied and then gave a shocked Elijah and Alistair a salute before following behind her and glorying in the good view he was getting. Her deep purple Chanel suit really did wonders for her figure that compensated for her otherwise blunt and unpleasant manner, which was why he put up with things from her that he'd never put up with from any other woman. And he was always well-compensated for his efforts, as long as there were no students around to make interruptions. She was very, _very_ generous that way, although she had yet to admit out loud that she found him as attractive as he found her.

Meanwhile, after watching their colleague go after the object of his affection, Alistair put a hand on Elijah's arm. "Would you like me to come with you tonight when you tell your father and brother the news? I assume you want to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Yes, I do," Elijah sighed. "But you don't need to come with me, although it's very kind of you to offer. I'm a grown man and I should be able to handle being in the same room as my father and brother who hate each other and have wanted one another dead for as long as I can remember." His eye twitched. "I'll be fine, I promise. But thank you anyway."

"All right," Alistair said doubtfully. "Good luck. And if you find out you need me after all, you know my number."

* * *

><p>"Make this quick!" Mikael snapped at Elijah, who'd asked him over after school to tell him 'some news' (more accurately, Vivi's pregnancy and King siring the baby). "I have to rescue Kol who has been kidnapped and, despite what I've told Gwendolyn about the strength of the men in my line, he seems to be in too much trouble to save himself. Between her and Regina there is just constant <em>nagging<em> every night."

"Well, okay," Elijah replied as both Mikael and Klaus (who'd also been invited, of course) stared at him impatiently. To keep the suspense up (as well give himself time to find the best way to break the news of Vivi's pregnancy) he stayed silent until Mikael burst out, "For god's sake, what's the news, Elijah? I haven't got all day!"

"Vivian is expecting," Elijah told Klaus, whose jaw dropped. And then he looked at Mikael. "And King is the father, according to the scuttlebutt in the teachers' lounge."

"What?" Mikael and Klaus shouted at the same time, as they rose to their feet, their faces full of shock.

Elijah sighed, not really wanting to repeat it, cause it had taken all he had in him to say it the first time. "Vivi's pregnant," he repeated, his voice weary now. "And according to a source I have in the teacher's lounge, King is the father."

"How in the hell did this happen?" Mikael asked, sinking down in a chair.

"The same way King happened with you and Gwen," Klaus replied, smirking. "If you don't know by now, what good are you?"

"Niklaus, don't," Elijah said. "This is a stressful situation and you shouldn't be deliberately trying to make it worse."

"You think I'm _happy _about this?" Klaus wanted to know. "You think that out of all the boys Vivi could have chosen to make a mistake with I'm glad she chose _King_?"

"Remember what happened with Amy when you let your temper get the best of you," Elijah cautioned his brother, putting a restraining hand on Klaus' arm as he saw his hand ball into an angry fist. "Don't let it happen again."

"I won't," Klaus shook his head. "If I let myself be out of control, Amy would kill me."

"And Gwendolyn would kill _me _if I went after King," Mikael added. "Or she wouldn't think that would be enough and do something_ worse!_ So I'll just go save your brother, punch your grandfather in the face a few times, and hopefully that will calm me down enough that when I confront King about this, nothing bad will happen. In fact, I'm feeling generous. I'll _call_ King and tell him what's in store for when I return home. I bet he'll thank me for that." He took out his phone and left King a vaguely menacing message before going to try and rescue Kol.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my god!" King shouted, appearing in Vivi's room and waving his arms madly. He looked terrified, making Vivi sit up. "What's the matter?" She asked.<p>

"You're pregnant!" He cried. "And our dads know now cause your uncle ratted us out! I thought I was okay with this until I knew both of our dads were aware. Up until now, this all seemed so idyllic, the thought of you and me having a kid. But our dads are going to _kill us_! Mine told me he knew in a phone message!"

"No they won't," Vivi replied calmly. "You _know _your mother wouldn't allow you to be killed, and after my dad killed my mom, he vowed that he'd never do it again cause the aftermath was too traumatizing. So just calm down. Everything will be okay."

"Yeah, let's see if you can still be as calm after _your_ father leaves a very menacing message in _your _voicemail," King replied, breathing heavily again and sure that even _she_ could hear the mad thumping of his heart. "I doubt that will happen."

"Who are you more afraid of?" Vivi asked. "Your father? Or mine?"

"Yours," King said immediately, and then let out a shriek when the bedroom door opened and Klaus strode in. He stared at King, who was shaking and fearful, and smiled. "Good," he said. "Nice to know you're reacting properly, given the current situation."

"Don't you hurt him, Daddy," Vivi commanded. "This whole situation is _not_ all his fault!"

"I realize that," Klaus replied, looking between his daughter and the boy he never wanted in his house ever. "Now tell me, how are you two planning to deal with this?"

"Well, we haven't really given it much thought," Vivi admitted. "But we know we want to raise the baby together."

"Good," Klaus replied. "I wouldn't have accepted any other answer, you know."

"I guess we should start looking for an apartment or something," King mused, and then looked at Vivi. "How about we do that when you start feeling better?"

"Oh, no!" Klaus shook his head. "I'm not letting the two of you move into some apartment where I can't keep track of you. I'll get Amy to help me move all the crap out of the attic and the two of you can live up there. It's very spacious."

"That doesn't leave a lot of room for privacy, does it?" King got out.

"Well, _obviously_!" Klaus told him. "But based on what the two of you do when you're _given_ privacy, you can understand my position."

"I'm already pregnant, Dad!" Vivi said. "How much _more_ trouble do you think I could get into?"

"I don't even want to answer that question," Klaus replied. "If I do, I just know it will come true, and I'm barely able to process this whole thing. I have to talk to your mother about your wedding too."

"You gonna go hunting?" Vivi wanted to know as he made his way to the door. "Maybe King can come with you and it will be a bonding experience."

"You've obviously never seen any stories about two people who hate each other going hunting, have you?" King wanted to know, as he tousled his blond hair, giving her the same look Klaus was. "I'll give you a hint: one of them usually doesn't come back and they find the body several days later, covered in flies and other gross things!"

"You can't even die!" Vivi responded dismissively. "Stop being silly."

"We might as well go," Klaus replied. "She won't let it drop until we do."

"Fine," King replied and glared at Vivi and thinking that even his father's wrath would be preferable to a hunting trip with Klaus as he followed his future father in law out the door. "But if I don't come back, you know where to look for me."


	14. Standing Up Tall

"It really wasn't so bad hunting with my dad was it?" Vivi asked.

"No offense," King said, raising an eyebrow. "But have you lost your mind? Of course it was bad! I mean, he never actually tried to hurt me, but I watched my ass at all times anyway. Please don't make me do it again. In fact, if you do, I'm going to refuse."

"And that's okay," Vivi replied as she stared at her book. "You agreed to it once without complaining too much and that's all I'll ask of you."

"Well, good," King nodded. "It's good we're clear on that." He looked over her shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_," Vivi replied. "Apparently Viktor's on a Shakespeare kick this week."

"Oh, that's right," King nodded. "I started to read that, and then I got bored. Crap like it's not even relevant anymore."

"You think so?" Vivi wanted to know. "You honestly believe that you can't get anything out of a story about two families that hate each other, but a girl and a boy from each fall in love anyway?"

"Nope," King shook his head. "Not really."

Vivi sighed. "And yet you were just complaining about my father wanting to kill you just for being with me."

King narrowed his eyes at her. "If you're trying to get me to read this book by convincing me that I actually have something in common with the characters, you're very sneaky, but it won't work."

"Well, all right," Vivi replied. "But you can't say I didn't try."

"Do you like that story?" King wanted to know."

"It's okay, I suppose," Vivi replied. "But I wouldn't say it's my favorite. The fact that they both die at the end and it's all so ridiculous…it drives me nuts!"

"They both die at the end?" King repeated.

"Yeah," Vivi nodded. "She does it to get out of a marriage to a guy she doesn't like. Well, technically she fakes it the first time so she and Romeo have a chance to get away, but then the message Romeo's supposed to get so he'll know that her death is fake doesn't get to him because of some plague, and when he gets to her, he thinks she's really dead, so he kills himself, she wakes up right after, and when she sees that he's dead, she kills herself too. It's all such a waste."

"Good thing that can't happen to us," King said.

"Well, technically, it could," Vivi replied, laying her head down on her pillow. "We just wouldn't die permanently."

"You're just a big ball of sunshine, aren't you?" King wanted to know.

"I'm sorry," Vivi apologized. "I just don't like books or movies or plays, anything really, where people die. They're all too sad."

They stood in silence for a moment before King said, "You wanna go out and do something? Or can I get anything for you?"

"No, thanks," Vivi replied, shutting the book and putting it on the bedside table. Then she pulled the covers aside and King thought she was gonna get out of bed, but instead, she scooted back on the mattress and patted a good-sized empty space beside her. "Come be beside me," she requested.

King nodded and climbed in beside her, taking her in his arms as she shut her eyes and cuddled up against him. He sighed, realizing that it meant he wouldn't be able to leave the bed, but he didn't care. He ran his fingers through her hair and she let out an unconscious whimper before going still as he pulled the blanket over both of them.

* * *

><p>The next day, Klaus stopped King before he left for school. "You'll have to take a day off today," he said.<p>

"Why?" King wanted to know. "What have I done now?"

"You and Vivi are going to get married," Klaus replied. "I have it all set up. And to make things easier on you because I'm feeling merciful, Amy is the one who's gonna be your witness while I stay home with Rosalie."

"Well, how nice of you, Dad," Vivi replied from the sofa where she was working diligently on her schoolwork. She then got up and went to see Amy who had just put on a nice green dress. "Is Dad serious about King and I getting married today?" She asked her mother. "Please tell me he's kidding."

"He's not," Amy sighed. "Just play along for now and once we're out of the house, we'll do something else, I promise."

"I kind of wish I would get to be married when I choose," Vivi said. "Not just because of some old-fashioned idea that once a woman gets pregnant, she has to marry the guy who impregnated her. You're right that I love King, but I think it's too early for us to get married. Does Dad thing King is gonna run away and leave me to raise the baby alone if we don't marry now?"

"Probably," Amy sighed. "You know what a fan of King your father isn't, so it wouldn't be surprising if he was thinking the worst of him."

Vivi sighed and headed toward the bedroom door, but not before getting down on her knees to peer at her sister Rosalie (who was in a carrier next to Amy's closet) to say, "I hope that when you're older, you find someone that Daddy likes and don't have to go through the same crap Savannah and I did." She then kissed Rosalie's forehead and went to confront her father.

"Daddy, I don't think I wanna get married today," she told him.

"Excuse me?" Klaus bristled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you went to a lot of trouble to set things up for King and me but I think you're misguided. King's not gonna leave me if we don't get married right away."

"How do you know that?" Klaus asked. "He's done it before."

"Cause things are different now," Vivi replied. "You have to trust me on that."

"Oh, I trust _you_," Klaus replied, as expected. "It's _King_ I don't trust."

"I hate to tell you this, Daddy," Vivi got out. "But who you trust or don't doesn't matter. The fact that I trust that King will stay is all that does. We're not getting married today, and that's it!" She then closed her eyes and waited for the blow as she felt King's strong arms around her. But to her surprise, it never came. Instead, she opened her eyes just in time to see her father bare his teeth, swear under his breath, and stalk off, just as Amy came into the living room to ask if Vivi and King were ready to go.

"What was that about?" She asked instead as she watched Klaus go.

"I told Daddy I wasn't gonna marry King today if the only motive for the wedding was that he wanted to make sure King wouldn't run off," Vivi explained. "That's not a good reason for a marriage." She paused. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"You did the right thing for yourself," Amy replied. "It was a very brave move, and I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Vivi asked. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Amy replied.

"I feel sort of bad I had to be so tough with Dad," Vivi admitted. "But sometimes you just have to, even if it makes him mad."

"I know," Amy replied. "But all this will get sorted out in the end, I promise." She then eyed her daughter. "How are you feeling?" She wanted to know. "I realize that you've been getting all your schoolwork done at home so you're not behind, but are you thinking about going back to school soon?"

"Yeah, I am," Vivi replied. "I promise."

"All right," Amy nodded. "Good." She went back to look after Rosalie while King led Vivi back to the attic.

"Thanks for sticking up for me with your dad," he thanked her. And then, after shutting the door with his foot, he took her in his arms and kissed her. "Everything you said was absolutely right. I'm not gonna run away."

"Good," Vivi nodded, grabbing his belt and pulling him toward the bed before removing it, unzipping and unbuttoning him and letting his pants fall down to his ankles. "I think my loyalty deserves a reward, don't you?" She winked.

"Well, yes," King nodded. "But you're not very subtle, are you?"

"No," Vivi shook her head as King pulled off her blouse and stroked her tummy before picking her up and laying her down on the bed and pulling off his shirt before he undressed her the rest of the way and nibbled on her neck as he buried himself inside her again and again. "Never have been, never will be."

* * *

><p>While her sister awaited her impending motherhood, Savannah's was in full swing, even though she still hadn't entirely gotten used to it. "Why are you already dressed?" She asked Mary one morning as she watched her daughter reach for her coat. "Where are you planning on going?"<p>

"I go to school with Daddy," Mary replied resolutely.

"Is that so?" Savannah asked. Mary nodded and Savannah, after helping Mary with her coat, went in search of Jonathan. "Are you really taking Mary to school with you?" She asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, you know my job is to teach supernatural beings who have never had contact with humans before how to deal with them properly, and I thought it would be much easier if they started off with a human who wasn't scared of them," Jonathan reasoned. "Besides, Mary is _very_ excited. I don't think you can talk her out of it." He followed Savannah back to the front door where Mary stood eagerly waiting. "Can we go?" She asked, pulling at Jonathan's hand.

"Your mother's not so sure that's a good idea," Jonathan told her.

Mary pouted. "I _wanna_ go!" She cried.

"Oh, fine," Savannah sighed. "Go ahead and go if you want. I don't care."

"Thank you!" Mary replied and ran out of the house as fast as her little legs would carry her. Jonathan had to run a bit but he was able to grab her before she got too far away and zapped both of them to school just as the first students were coming in. They looked at Mary with curiosity as they made their way to their seats, and when everyone was seated, a boy in the back row asked Jonathan, "Who's the kid?"

"I'm Mary!" Mary replied.

"She's here to help you all start dealing with humans," Jonathan said.

The class groaned and Mary put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?" She demanded. "Why don't you like me?"

"Cause you're a human!" One of the boys cried. Mary strode right up to him and blew a raspberry in his face and said, "I don't like you much either. You're a jerk!" Though the class was slow to warm up to Mary's presence, it finally happened when she began dancing around and making faces behind Jonathan's back while he was trying to lecture. Finally, he said, "Mary, are you going to be still, or do I have to put you in the hallway until I'm done talking?"

"No, I'll be good," Mary said and climbed into an empty desk chair. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good," Jonathan replied and continued the lecture. After it was all over, the kids played games with Mary, and she had such a good time that she asked if Jonathan would take her again.

"I don't know," Jonathan replied. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Gwen hadn't seen or heard from Mikael since he'd gone to look for Kol, and finally, filled with irritation, she dialed his number and barked at him. "Where the hell are you?" She barked. "I'm your wife! You can't just leave for so many days and not give me a word about where you are. It's not right!"<p>

"Who is this?" Mikael's voice said. "It can't be my wife. I'm _with_ my wife!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but no you aren't!" Gwen cried. "Now tell me where you are so I can bring you back home."

He didn't respond, but in fact hung up instead. But Gwen wasn't deterred. She made up a locator spell and eventually found the house where Mikael lived with his 'wife'. She was surprised when she happened the door, strode inside, and found Mikael trying to kiss his first wife. Finally, Esther bit him and when he released her, she stood up and approached Gwen. "Don't you worry," she said. "I'm not trying to steal him. He just showed up here and started flirting with me. I don't understand it at all. It's a good thing my husband's not home."

"So you're as clueless as I am about all this?" Gwen asked. "You didn't bring him here yourself?"

"_No!_" Esther cried, looking disgusted as she pushed some of her brown hair back from her face. "After what he did, I wouldn't ever again."

Just then, there was another knock on the door and Esther excused herself to answer it while Gwen took charge of Mikael. When Esther opened the door, she saw her father, Doctor Vladimir, smiling on the step. "How are you liking your surprise?" He asked. "I thought you'd enjoy it."

"What surprise?" Esther wanted to know. "You mean Mikael? Father, what have you done?"

"Mikael did you a horrible wrong all those years ago," Doctor Vladimir replied. "I decided to right it."

"So you put him under a spell and sent him here?" Esther asked. "Father, Mikael didn't cheat on me! I left _him_, and I certainly have no interest in re-kindling our relationship. Fix whatever you did to him so he can go home with his wife."

"You can't be serious," Doctor Vladimir replied, irritated by her rejection of his gift. "Give it a little time. I'm sure you'll warm up to him eventually."

"No, I won't," Esther shook her head. "What he and I had is over, and it has been for more than a thousand years. I'm sorry if you can't get it through your head. Now please, fix him so his wife can take him home."

"Fine," Doctor Vladimir replied, elbowing his way into the house and muttering something about ungrateful children before returning Mikael back to normal and letting Gwen take him home.

* * *

><p>And Mikael wasn't the only one who had less than kind feelings about the doctor.<p>

"I know you're not happy talking about this," Margot told Kol. "But, tell me what happened again?"

"He ruined my life!" Kol replied. "I mean, it would be one thing to be deceived and tortured if I was the actual target, but I wasn't! I was nothing but _bait_ so Grandfather could go after Father! Don't you think I'm worth more than that?"

"Are you saying you would have been happier if you were the object of his rage?" Margot asked, feeling confused.

"Yes!" Kol replied. "Then all I went through would have been worth it, in a way. Instead, he just locked me in a cage and did something to me that made me lose every mental faculty I had, and then I was commanded and controlled like an animal! It's indecent!"

"Did Declan have anything to do with it?" Regina asked, her voice full of worry. "Not that I think he would, but-"

"He could have," Kol replied. "I didn't really have enough of a thought process to recognize faces." He growled. "Oh, I'd like to _kill_ him!"

"You've been through a lot," Margot said. "And I think you need to rest."

"I don't need rest!" Kol replied. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said? I need revenge!"

"I understand that," Margot assured him. "Don't worry. But if he can make you lose all your mental faculties, I really don't think it's a good idea to take him on yourself. Maybe you and your father can do it together. It's probably too much to ask you to take the high road."

"Yes," Kol snapped. "It is. So don't you dare suggest it!"

"Okay, I won't," Margot replied, putting her hands up and backing away. "I'll leave you alone!"

"I don't think that's necessary," Kol said, picking her up while Regina shut her eyes tight. "If you'd like me to go to bed, I will. I just would rather you joined me."

"All right, I'm gonna go," Regina said as her father carried her mother off. She left the house and drove back to hers, where Declan was waiting on the front steps.

"I think we need to talk," she said. "Where have you been these last few days? You haven't even called me!" She paused. "Did you take part in my father's torture? Or my grandfather's?"

"I did," Declan nodded. "But you have to understand, it's nothing personal."

"Of course it is!" Regina cried and gave him a slap. "You lied to me! You said things were gonna be different now! But it's all lies!" She then ripped off his shirt and his belt and began whipping his back, leaving angry red welts, while he laughed through the pain.

"Does this make you feel better?" He asked with a grunt. Even so, she could still hear the laughter in his voice. He let her go on for a bit longer before freezing her with a jab of his finger, turning around, unfreezing her, and kissing her deeply as he gently took the belt out of her hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But it was part of the spell on me. Doctor Vladimir changed it so it would only flare up around your grandfather. I didn't choose to do what I did. But from now on, I promise that the only person I'll torture is you. I promise." He smiled, showing his teeth. Regina considered this and said, "Do you swear?"

"Yes," Declan nodded. "Now please, will you come inside with me? The very least you could do is help me with my wounds."

"Fine," Regina replied. "But nothing else. I'm too mad at you right now."

"Oh, but that's when it's the best!" Declan pointed out. "Why waste it? I enjoyed myself immensely just now."

"All right," Regina said at last. "But this time, I'm gagging you so I don't have to hear you say a word."

"Fine with me," Declan replied. "I'm always up for something a little different. And since it will help you vent, it'll be good for both of us. I think it's a win all the way around."


	15. Meeting Dad's New Girlfriend

A few months later, Vivi was really starting to show, which led King to feel like he needed to be especially protective of her, even though he knew she could handle it herself. It wasn't really a problem except for when she would come to pick him up from his summer school classes (or bring him to them in the morning). Then, the remarks from the other students were often less than kind which usually resulted in King getting in a fight and having to go see the principal.

"It's sweet, but you don't have to keep defending me," Vivi said after he emerged from his latest visit and went out with her to the car so they could go home

. "I know you mean well, but I don't want you to get expelled."

"I don't like seeing all the kids be mean to you," King said firmly. "So I'm gonna fight. That's all there is to it. Both for you…and our daughter." Vivi smiled at this and kissed him, ignoring the whistles of the other students and cries for them to get a room. After she pulled away and he held her hand while they headed down the stairs, she said, "I'm kinda hungry. Would you mind stopping off for ice cream before we get back home?"

"Sure," King replied. "And let's get chips too. I know you eat your way through those."

"Thank you," Vivi smiled, wanting to jump him again. "You're wonderful."

So they stopped by the store and got chips and ice cream, and then went home, very happy that Klaus and Amy were out (a note on the fridge said that Klaus had gone hunting and Amy had taken Rosalie to the zoo).

"Well, that's a relief," King said when they reached their attic room without incident. "I was really dreading your dad asking me if I've been fighting again."

"Technically you have," Vivi replied. "Will you stop? For me? Whatever anybody says, I can handle it, and it's not like I'm at school for long anyway. Or you could just zap yourself home. I wouldn't be opposed to that either."

"Okay," King sighed. "If it would be better for you, I'll zap myself home."

"Thank you," Vivi replied as she kissed his cheek and opened the chip bag, putting a handful in her mouth. "I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>The next day, King zapped himself to school per Vivi's request, landing right outside the closed door of his English class. He jiggled the handle of the door and then stepped away from it when it appeared to be locked, but then heard voices from inside. It sounded like Viktor and Miss Croft. He pressed his ear against the door and listened.<p>

"…So you're consenting to go on a date with me," Victor's voice said.

"All right," Miss Croft replied. "I guess we've been sneaking around long enough. We might as well do something to make our relationship a little more permanent."

"Good!" Viktor replied. "Wonderful!" He paused. "I just hope you're ready for any trouble that my daughter might have with us."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," Miss Croft replied. "Whoever she is, I'm sure I can win her over."

"Astrid's my daughter," Viktor confessed. "You know, the head of the Council?"

"Well, my god," Miss Croft replied. "No wonder you got the job." Then she paused. "You wouldn't, by chance, be willing to use your clout with her to get more funding for the art department, would you?"

"And here I thought you liked me for me, Alexandra," Viktor replied. "And not just my connections."

"Oh, don't worry," Miss Croft replied. "I'm not shallow. So, what about dinner?"

"What about Saturday?" Viktor suggested. "Would that be all right?"

"Sure," Miss Croft replied. "I'd love it."

Then, what sounded like kissing started up again and that's when King opened the door. "Sorry to interrupt," he said as they sprung apart. "I just thought that I'd come early for class today."

"Oh, that's very good of you, King," Viktor nodded, quickly wiping his mouth. He then eyed Miss Croft. "Good day, Alexandra. I hope I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Alexandra nodded. "Me too, Handsome."

Viktor flushed at the term of endearment being used in front of King as Miss Croft sauntered out of the classroom. Then, King smirked at Viktor. "So," he said. "Is there anything I should know?"

"No," Viktor replied. "Just go over your notes and don't say anything. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that I'm gonna get a _very_ good grade in this class," King replied smugly and put his feet on his desk as Viktor distracted himself by rooting around in his desk for a stapler, wishing desperately that the other students would show up so he wasn't alone with King and could ease his mind by beginning the day's lesson.

* * *

><p>"You're doing an awfully good job tolerating having King here," Amy praised her husband on the day of Viktor's date with Miss Croft. "Much better than you did with Jonathan and he didn't even live here half as long!"<p>

"Well, I don't really have any other choice, do I?" Klaus sighed. "What is it with all you women and being with men I don't like? With my luck, Rosie's probably gonna drag home a human she met in Vegas and tell me they married."

"You're just being paranoid," Amy said. "That's not gonna happen."

"It could," Klaus replied. "I'm prepared for it." He went and got Rosalie who was now a chubby five month old with a head full of obvious red hair and a habit of non-stop babbling. "Rosie look at me," he said. "Promise me that when you're a grown up, you'll let me pick who you marry."

"Don't make her promise that!" Amy rolled her eyes as Rosalie babbled her consent and then stuck her left thumb in her mouth while studying her father intensely.

"Why not?" Klaus wanted to know. "I mean, look at my niece Laura. Elijah picked _her_ husband and everything is fine between them."

"But that doesn't mean the same thing will happen if you do that for Rosalie," Amy pointed out. "Perhaps Elijah just got lucky."

"I just want one daughter to marry a man I find tolerable," Klaus sighed. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Oh, I'm sure not _all_ of your daughters have picked men you don't approve of," Amy said. "You have to be exaggerating. What about Roxanne and Lucy?"

"Vince was a good-for-nothing werewolf who almost got Roxie pregnant until I dealt with him, and Lucy married Selina's first fiancé who is a total scoundrel," Klaus replied. "Go ahead and tell me I'm wrong. Just do it."

"No, I won't," Amy sighed and took Rosalie out of her father's grip. "But I still don't think it's as bad as you say. Now, we have to do something to get your mind off of this, or you're going to drive everyone crazy."

"Now who's exaggerating?" Klaus wanted to know.

"No one," Amy said firmly. "You're literally gonna drive yourself crazy thinking about Rosie's fictitious human boyfriend who only exists in your head. In case you don't know, she's not even a year old yet!"

"I have to be prepared as early as possible," Klaus replied. "It's the only way to win the war. Scare these boys off right from the beginning and just maybe we can have pleasant family dinners for once."

Amy sighed. This was going nowhere. She gave up trying to reason with him just as the phone rang. Relieved for an excuse to get away, she went to answer it. "Yes?" She said.

"Amy, it's Alistair," Alistair said. "I know this is a little last minute, so if you can't do it, I understand, but…Astrid's father is going on a…on a date, and Astrid invited us to come just so that she can meet his girlfriend and try and see her in that capacity. I mean, she knew her before, but only as the art teacher of that school she set up. And I'm kind of frightened of what will happen if it's just the four of us."

"Well, would you just like me to come, or would you like Klaus to come as well?" Amy asked.

"Please keep Klaus at home," Alistair requested. "I don't think the atmosphere at the table should be any tenser than it needs to be. Like I said, if you're too busy, then it's not a problem. I know you and Klaus have a relatively young baby at home, so-"

"I'll do it," Amy assured him. "Don't worry. What time do I need to be there?"

"We're going to Flemmings on 5th," Alistair replied. "We're having drinks at six, and then dinner after."

"All right," Amy replied. "See you then."

* * *

><p>At five-thirty, Amy said goodbye to Rosalie and Klaus (who was kind of hurt by being left out of the dinner) and headed to Flemmings to play mediator at Astrid's dinner with her father and his new date. When she went inside and met Alistair and Astrid at the bar, it was clear Astrid had already had a couple of drinks. "Hi, Amy!" She said. "Did you…did you know my dad is dating a tart from school? I think she's only using him for his connections. They're gonna get married and he's gonna make me call her 'Mommy'."<p>

"Now Astrid, you don't know that," Alistair replied. "They could just be very good friends."

"If that's true then why am I here?" Astrid wanted to know.

"Cause the second you heard your father was gonna be on a date, you insisted on coming," Alistair replied. "He didn't invite you and I wish we would have stayed home."

"I'm sure it's not gonna be so bad," Amy tried to reassure her friend. "And I'm sure your father would appreciate a quiet evening." With that, she took Astrid's drink away and downed it. "I don't think you should have any more," she said, wrinkling her nose. "My god, that's straight gin! How many of these have you had?"

"Just one," Astrid replied, stood up, and then stumbled, falling on her face. "Or two, or three."

Alistair and Amy helped her to her feet just as Viktor and Miss Croft were coming through the door. As they reached her, Astrid stuck her foot out, making Alexandra trip. Astrid saw her fall and burst out laughing.

"Look she fell!" she said. "That's funny!"

"I counted on you handling this like a mature adult," Viktor told her. "I don't think that's too much to ask if you're gonna invite yourself along."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Alistair promised. They got to the table and Alistair told the server that Astrid would only have water. Even then he put a spell on the glass when Astrid wasn't looking that would prevent her from talking. It led to a much more civil evening, although the loud grunts and faces Astrid made as she tried to speak got them some very funny looks from the tables around them. As she conversed with Miss Croft, Amy had to admit that she agreed with Astrid about her in the sense that they didn't exactly fit together, and something about the woman seemed…off. But it was none of her business so she didn't say anything about it. When dinner was over, everyone finally went their separate ways, and Alistair finally took the spell off Astrid when they were secure in the car.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded of him as she glared. "How dare you!" She growled. "I hate her and I want her dead!" She made a strangling motion with her hands, magic crackling to such a degree that it made a hole in the windshield.

"I was just trying to make sure you didn't make a mess of the evening!" Alistair cried. "What was your problem, anyway?"

"I think it should be obvious!" Astrid replied. "My father is dating a horrible woman. I don't even know why I hired her for the school! She's probably only dating him so she can get stuff out of it! I bet she doesn't even like him!"

"He's an adult," Alistair said patiently. "Please let him run his own life."

"Mom left him and it really hurt him," Astrid replied. "He's probably still so crushed that he'll pay attention to the first woman to bat an eye in his direction."

"And that's his affair, not yours," Alistair said, feeling like he was talking to Klaus on a bad day instead of his normally sensible wife. "I know that you were just reunited with him, so it would make sense that you're threatened by this new relationship of his. But it'll work out for the best, I promise."

"That's all you're gonna give me?" Astrid asked dryly. "Some trite cliché about the future?"

"Yep," Alistair replied. "I think that's best."

Astrid sighed, stayed quiet until they reached home, then locked herself in the bedroom and wouldn't speak to him. He lay on the couch and hoped, very fervently, that Astrid would be in a much kinder, saner frame of mind before work the next day, for her sake, and others'.


	16. A Blonde In The Army

"Thanks for coming with me to my doctor's appointment," Vivi told King.

"You're welcome," King replied. "And I did it for you, not just because it was an excuse for me to skip school."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Vivi replied, but she smiled at him anyway, trying not to think of her sore body while wondering just how much the baby weighed. The doctor arrived soon after and he and King helped Vivi onto the table. "Please tell me the baby is coming out soon," she pleaded. "It feels like it's grown enough, right?"

"We'll see," the doctor replied. He got the goo on Vivi's stomach, turned the machine on, and then began running the scanner over her. "Oh," he said after a few seconds.

"What?" Vivi cried. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Not exactly," the doctor replied. "It's nothing that can't be dealt with, but…she's positioned wrong: feet first instead of head first so you can't deliver her vaginally. We're gonna have to operate. As soon as possible would be best."

"How are you gonna operate on her?" King asked, taking Vivi's hand. "She's a vampire!"

"Oh, we have spells to temporarily stop her abilities so we can do surgery," the doctor replied. "Don't you worry. It'll be fine."

"You say that," Vivi replied, squeezing King's hand hard. "But I'm not so sure."

"We don't really have any other choice but to trust him, do we?" King said. "I'm gonna be right there with you. We'll get through this."

"Oh, all right," Vivi replied. "I suppose if there's no other way, your assurance will have to do."

They scheduled the surgery for the next day so Vivi would have some time to mentally prepare and pack, and things like that. But in spite of her trust of both King and the doctor, Vivi had trouble sleeping and finally got up in the early hours of the next morning, zapped herself down to the lower floor of the house where the living room was, sat down on the sofa, and watched TV until King came and found her an hour or so later.

"Do you feel like coming back to bed, or do you just want me to sit here with you?" He wanted to know.

"Oh, that's sweet," Vivi told him, wincing as she tried to shift into a more comfortable position. "But you're probably tired. You can go back to sleep. We have a big day ahead today."

"I can sleep just as easily on this sofa as I can in our bed," King said firmly, taking a spot next to her and holding on the best he could. "I know I've said this lots of times, but you're gonna be okay, all right?"

"I wanna believe that," Vivi replied. "I do. But they're taking away my vampire powers. They're making me vulnerable. King, I could _die_ on the operating table! That happened to Aunt Margot, you know. Giving birth to Regina was too much for her and Uncle Kol had to turn her after it was all over."

"If something like that happens, we'll deal with it," King replied. "But I don't think it will, honestly."

"You don't?" Vivi asked, sounding relieved.

"I really don't," King said. "You'll be fine. I'll be right there with you the whole time. And I'm sure one of your parents will want to come too."

"Thank you," Vivi replied, leaning against him. He put his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair until he finally felt her relax and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, as King moved Vivi's stuff to the car, Klaus decided (without consulting Amy) that he would be the parent who went with her to the hospital, despite the fact that Amy going would have been best because of Mikael. But Klaus went anyway while Amy stayed behind with Rosalie and hoped with all she had in her that he wouldn't start a big fuss and make Vivi more nervous than she already was.<p>

When they reached the hospital, King and Klaus went into the room with Vivi, standing beside her as she was prepared for surgery (they insisted, even after the surgeon tried to order them out), and then came the part that Vivi was least looking forward to: the actual surgery.

"Are you sure you can't knock me out completely?" Vivi replied. "Cause I would prefer that. What if you don't put enough anesthetic on my stomach and I feel you cutting me up?"

"We'll put enough on, trust me," the surgeon replied. "Just shut your eyes and it will be easy to pretend you're completely knocked out."

Vivi looked back and forth between Klaus and King and reached her hands out toward each of them. When her hands were in both their grasps, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and said, "I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be, and this has to be done, so go ahead and do it."

They did the spell to temporarily stop her vampire powers first, then began the surgery, and just as the doctor promised, she felt nothing. The only way she knew something was happening was that King gave her a running commentary about everything that was being done so they could get to the baby: "Oh, look at that spurt of blood there! This is disgusting! Good thing I ate before we came! So _that's_ what your guts look like? They're all squished. No wonder you have to go to the bathroom so often!"

"King!" She finally said through her teeth, "Would you shut up already? Please?"

"Fine," King replied. "I was just telling you what was going on!"

Finally, she heard crying, and opened her eyes. "We have a baby!" She said.

"Yep, we do," King replied. "But I wouldn't look yet if I were you. You're still cut open."

"Oh, god!" Vivi shut her eyes tight again until she was sewn up, her powers were restored to continue the healing process, and she was wheeled into recovery.

"I made it!" She yelled. "I'm not dead!"

"Yep," Klaus replied. "You're a real trooper."

"I'll give you time for some peace and quiet before I call my parents," King promised. "Cause you know they're just gonna wanna come running down here the second they find out."

"Well, at least your mother will," Vivi replied. "Since we had a girl, I don't know so much about your dad."

"Hey, he likes Regina," King pointed out. "And my mom. So he'll like our baby too. And if he doesn't, Mom will make him!"

"I don't doubt that," Vivi smiled. They sat in silence until the nurse brought the baby in. Vivi took her in her arms and said, "You know, it's kind of strange she's not a redhead." She looked at her father. "Sorry we can't add this one to the army."

Klaus shrugged. "I suppose I could make an exception this once." He paused. "So, are you naming her after Mikael or me?"

"We talked about this," Vivi replied. "And we decided that her name will be Eva-Michelle Nicole Mikaelson. You and Mikael both get a stake in her name, and everyone should be happy."

"Why does he get to have _his_ name be first?" Klaus complained.

"Cause he's a bigger fusser than you are," King replied. "That's why. Don't get me wrong: it was very hard to decide which one of you would get to have the first middle name, but in the end, we just decided you were too nice to go first."

"Damn that Amy!" Klaus said. "She made me nice and ruined everything!"

"You're not serious, are you?" Vivi wanted to know.

"Of course not," Klaus replied. "I was only making a joke."

"Good," Vivi replied. "That's what I hoped."

The nurse then came and asked for the baby's name before taking her back to the nursery so that Vivi could rest. And while she did that, Klaus went to call Amy, and King went to call Gwen to tell them what happened and say that they could come visit whenever.

* * *

><p>"King called," Gwen told Mikael, who was still sulking and plotting. "Vivi had their baby. Don't you think you should come with me and see her? Give yourself a little break from all the vengeance?"<p>

"Well, since it's a girl, she better be like you or Regina," Mikael said as he got up. "Because you know I don't tolerate wishy-washy family members."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be anything to worry about," Gwen replied. Then she put a hand on Mikael's arm. "Klaus is gonna be there too," she said. "So for once in your life, behave. This is not about you, or Klaus, or your petty, stupid rivalry, all right? And King told me the baby's name. Her middle names are for you and Klaus and yours is first."

"Good!" Mikael replied, getting to his feet with a smile. "I deserve an honor like that for putting up with all this, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes," Gwen replied sarcastically. "You've been an absolute prince this whole time. Yay for you."

"So, are we going to the hospital or not?" Mikael asked. "Cause if we're gonna go, we better do it."

"Good for you," Gwen said. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>When they reached the hospital, they found Vivi awake with King at her bedside. Klaus (luckily) was absent.<p>

"So, where's the baby?" Gwen wanted to know.

"In the nursery," King replied. "But I'm sure if we asked the nurse, she'd bring her back in." He looked at his father and said, "Mom told you about her name, right? Her first name is Eva, but your name is the first of her middle names. Are you happy?"

"Yes I am," Mikael replied. "Does she have red hair?"

"Nope, she's a blonde," King replied.

"Good," Mikael nodded with satisfaction.

The next time the nurse came in, they asked if she could bring Eva back so her grandparents could see her, even though King was sure they wouldn't really care as much as they wanted him to believe and were only here as a gesture of courtesy. But to his surprise, his mother was way more emotional when she saw Eva than he thought she would be.

"She's a beautiful baby," she said, trying not to cry. "Just like your sister Rebecca when she was a little one."

"Well, since she's now gone off the deep end, I don't know if that's the best comparison," King replied. "Can't you compare Eva to someone a little more…sane?"

"It's not as bad as you think," Gwen countered. "She's apparently in some sort of relationship with a very nice boy she won't allow me to meet. I'm going to have to ask her about that sometime."

"You do that," King replied. "Just tell me so I'll know not to be there."

"You know, you need to be more supportive of your sister," Gwen said. "How long has it been since you've spoken to her? I doubt you even remember."

"I do," King replied. "She had some sort of car issue and called me from the side of the road to come fix it. But I do admit I haven't talked to her much since then. I've been otherwise occupied. Besides, she was in love with me. It was good for the sake of our already shaky family that I nipped that in the bud."

"I guess you're right," Gwen sighed. "I don't know why, but Rebecca's always had the most unfortunate luck with men. Well, except for this Eli boy, I guess." She then gave Mikael a look. "He's your grandson, that Eli," she said. "What do you know about him?"

Mikael shrugged. "Not much, since he belongs to one of Elijah's daughters. I never paid much attention to Elijah's daughters. Especially Eli's mother, who looks a lot like…_her_." He narrowed his eyes.

"When you say 'her' in that disgusted tone, do you mean Selina?" Gwen sighed. "You need to let that go. Do you just hate everyone that you have to be family with?"

"No, just some people," Mikael replied.

"Okay," King said, trying to head any more fighting off at the pass cause he figured Klaus would come back any moment. "This has been a lovely visit, but I'm sure you two have things to do and we don't want to keep you from them. Thanks for coming!"

Gwen clutched Eva and said, "Is that your less than subtle way of telling us you'd like us to leave?"

"Yes, it is," King nodded. "Klaus is probably gonna come back from wherever he went any moment now and I don't want there to be any fights."

"All right, we'll go," Gwen said, handing Eva back to Vivi. "I hope you feel well, dear," she told her before taking Mikael's hand and pulling him out the door after her. They left just in time, running into Klaus on their way out, but luckily, no fighting started. And Vivi was much more at ease when her mother showed up with Rosalie in tow.

"Ba-ba," Rosalie said and pointed at Eva in Vivi's arms, breast-feeding peacefully.

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "That's a baby, Rosalie. Good job!"

"Do you feel weird having a kid around the same time I had a kid?" Vivi asked her mother.

"No, it's fine," Amy said. "Rosie's gonna have a lot of playmates and that's a good thing. It'll help her be well-adjusted."

"And I suppose that's a very good thing," Vivi agreed. Then she paused. "Do you think I'm gonna be a good mother?" She asked.

"You know, I do," Amy replied. "You have a very good head on your shoulders and I know that you're organized enough to be able to juggle going to school and being a parent. Your father and I will help you, of course, but you'll have to do most of it."

"I figured as much," Vivi nodded. "Don't worry. We made this baby. We'll raise it."

"And that attitude alone is a very good sign you're off to a good start," Amy said. "So I'm not worried, and you shouldn't be either."

"Thanks, Mom," Vivi said as she detached her daughter, handed her to King, took Rosalie in her lap, and Amy hugged them both. "I really needed to hear that."


	17. Wanting A Little More

Amy was tired of looking after Kol and Margot and suggested that he, in particular, go visit Regina as a way to calm down.

"If you think that something as simple as spending time with Regina is gonna distract me, you're wrong!" Kol huffed. "Nothing will work."

"Oh, come now!" Margot said. "At least give it a try. Don't be an idiot."

"Who are _you_ to call me any name at all?" Kol wanted to know. "You're not the one who got kidnapped and screwed with!"

"Maybe not, but I have to put up with the after-effects!" Margot shot back. "And trust me, that's just as bad. So how about you toddle off to Regina's and give me some peace and quiet?"

"Fine," Kol grumbled. "Whatever. And if I don't come back, don't look for me."

He drove to Regina's and paused after parking his car in the street. Declan's car was in the driveway. He was probably visiting. Kol got out and went to the door, taking the key out from under the mat and going inside without even announcing himself. Then, he heard blood-curling shrieks. He followed them and found Regina naked and chained against the wall with her back to him. She was bleeding and bruised and she let out a shriek as Declan hit her again. Kol didn't hesitate a second before grabbing him, pinning him to the floor and beating on him, stopping only when Regina cried (as she scrambled to put on a robe), "No, Daddy! Stop! I _want_ him to do that!"

When Kol heard this, he stopped punching Declan and looked at Regina in shock. "You can't be serious about that," he said.

"Why not?" Regina wanted to know.

"Well-well because he's _hurting_ you!" Kol said. "Regina, darling, that's not normal!"

"What, so you and Mom never bit each other while you were having sex?" Regina wanted to know. "It's the same thing."

"You can't compare getting beaten and whatever the hell else you do down here to your mother and I biting each other. That's totally different. It's pleasurable."

"So's what Declan and I were doing before you just barged in here and beat the crap out of him!" Regina replied. "I know it's hard for you to understand, and there's probably no way I can explain it to you that will make you totally okay with it, but I'm fine. _Really_. And don't you dare tell me that you don't want me seeing Declan anymore, cause you know I'm just gonna ignore it."

She then got down on the floor next to Declan, who hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, even though he'd mostly healed. "Declan?" She whispered. "Declan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Declan said in a weak voice, and then coughed. "But let me tell you, it's a lot more fun being beaten when _you_ do it!" He gave a pained laugh and Regina helped him to his feet. "You'll have to excuse my father," she said. "He's being a little hypocritical at the moment."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to make sure you're all right," Kol replied.

"I'm touched that you wanna do that," Regina said. "But that doesn't mean that you can come over here and start beating the shit out of all my boyfriends."

"Oh, he got off easy," Kol replied. "I didn't even bring my bat!"

"Well, that's cause you had no reason to suspect there was anything wrong until you showed up and misconstrued everything!" Regina shouted. "If you had actually been suspicious of Declan doing something bad, you would have brought your damn bat with you!"

"Oh, I've _always_ suspected that your boyfriend here was up to something," Kol replied, smirking cause he had Declan right where he wanted him. "And not too long ago, I was proven right!"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked. "What in the hell do you mean?"

Kol looked at Declan. "You mean you haven't told her what you did to me at the behest of your precious Doctor Vladimir?" He demanded. "I think she should know so this deception of yours doesn't go on any longer. Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

"No, I will," Declan replied.

"Tell me what?" Regina asked, feeling ill. If he was still doing things for Doctor Vladimir, it definitely wasn't anything good.

Declan sighed. "When Doctor Vladimir fixed me so I wouldn't hurt you, he didn't fix me all the way. He still kept me so that I would hurt your father or your grandfather on command and that…that's what I did on all those nights awhile back when I was late getting home."

Regina's jaw dropped a little. "You mean, when you told me that you were going to visit Aunt Gwen, you weren't actually doing it? You were lying to me so you could hurt my family _and_ have me still keep your bed warm when you came home after?"

"You don't understand!" Declan pleaded. "I had no control over what I did. If I had, I wouldn't have done it! But I'm all better now."

Regina narrowed her eyes and gave Declan a good, hard slap across the face. "I can't believe you lied to me," she said. "That hurts worse than anything we've ever done down here. You hurt my family and then you lied to me about it. I don't think I can be with you anymore. Or at least not for a while, anyway."

"But I told you I'm better now that Doctor Vladimir has done what he set out to do!" Declan replied. "Or at least been as successful with his plan as he's gonna be. You don't have to worry anymore."

"We'll see," Regina replied and then got dressed. "I'm going home," she said. "And if I ever feel like talking to you again, I will call you. Don't you _dare_ try and talk to me first, cause that's only gonna make it worse for you."

"Fine, then," Declan said, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. "I'm sure I can find some other way to entertain myself besides you."

"Well, I pity the poor girl you drag into your lair," Regina replied, then looked at Kol. "Daddy, I've had enough. Let's go."

"All right," Kol replied. "You don't have to tell me twice." They left, and Declan stood alone in the basement for several minutes before going up to his room and lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what he was gonna do with himself now. His whole life, he'd been nothing but a tool for the doctor, and now that that was all over, and he'd lost Regina, he had to find a new purpose. He suddenly sat upright as an idea came to his mind: he remembered the time that he'd met Regina's family and her aunt had commented that he'd reminded her of someone. Granted, he didn't know much (if anything) about his family before Doctor Vladimir had taken him away, but perhaps now would be a good time to try and figure something out. He knew he couldn't ask the doctor. The man had kept him in the dark for so long that that was how things would probably always be. He shut his eyes and tried to remember the address where he'd met Regina's aunt. Nothing came up, so he decided to wait a few days for Regina to calm down, then he would call and ask her for her aunt's address. Then, he could start this new chapter of his life and focus on forgetting Regina, cause he knew he'd probably never see her again.

* * *

><p>After Regina reluctantly gave him Gwen's address (only after explaining what it was for, which had nothing to do with Mikael), Declan decided that it was too early to visit Gwen in person, and just to write her a letter instead, just to get the ball rolling. He would visit again when they knew each other a bit better. He got out a piece of paper and penned a brief note.<p>

_Dear Ms. Hamilton: I know you probably don't want to speak to me in light of my part in what happened to your husband, but I still remember very clearly what you said to me long ago about how I resembled a former husband of yours. I've never actually known any of my family. Doctor Vladimir told me they died and that's why he had to take me in. Could you perhaps tell me about this husband of yours? Just to give me a possible lead on who I am? I would be very grateful, and we wouldn't have to see each other. You could just write your answer in a letter._

_If you decide to do this, I thank you for your assistance._

_Sincerely, _

_Declan O'Leary (or whatever my real name is)_

He looked over the note and, feeling satisfied with what he'd written, put it in an envelope, addressed it, and sent it on its way. He didn't know how long it would take Gwen to respond (or if she even would) but he knew that he needed her answers, and that he would wait no matter how long it took.

* * *

><p>"Well, look at this!" Gwen exclaimed when she brought in the mail the next day. "A letter from that Declan boy Regina is so fond of."<p>

"You're behind the times, Gwendolyn," Mikael replied. "They've parted ways, it seems. Kol couldn't be happier about it if he tried. Declan probably sent Regina a letter begging her to take him back and it ended up at the wrong house." He scoffed. "So pathetic."

"It just so happens that the letter is for _me_," Gwen corrected and shoved the letter right up against Mikael's face. "See? The envelope has _my_ name on it!"

"That's kind of hard to miss," Mikael replied, his voice sounding very nasal due to the envelop being pressed up against his nose.

Gwen took it away and opened the letter, reading it over. "Oh, my god!" She said when she finished.

"What?" Mikael asked, his tone grumpy.

"He remembered what I said about how much he looks like my husband and wants to know what that husband was like!" Gwen said. "He thinks we might be family!"

"But you said King was the first child you ever gave birth to!" Mikael cried. "Tell him he's wrong!"

"He's not necessarily," Gwen replied. "I said King was the first _living_ child I've given birth to. Or so I thought. The husband that was the father of the stillborn baby boy was the one who looks a lot like Declan. Could it be that King has a brother?"

"No, don't be silly," Mikael replied. "It's probably more tricks from Doctor Vladimir. He won't be happy until he's made a fool out of every last one of us!"

"I think you're wrong," Gwen replied. "And I'm gonna go tell Declan what he needs to know."

"Fine," Mikael replied. "But if something goes wrong, don't come crying to me."

"I won't," Gwen replied. "Cause everything is gonna be just fine."

* * *

><p>"You know, you don't have to be up all the time," Vivi said when she woke up at night yet again to find King feeding Eva-Michelle. "I can feed her too. Remember? That's what my breasts are for!"<p>

"Oh, they have so many purposes," King replied. Then he looked up at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm not trying to steal your thunder. I just want to make sure that you get enough sleep."

"That's very sweet," Vivi replied, coming to kiss him. Then she got on her knees beside the rocking chair and patted Eva-Michelle's head. "She's gonna be good-looking like you, you know."

"Oh, not me," King smiled. "You're much prettier than I am." He shook his head. "I can't believe we have a baby. I mean, before you got pregnant, could you picture me as a parent?"

"No," Vivi admitted. "No offense, but not really."

"None taken," King replied. "I don't know where the change happened, but I agree with you." He yawned and Vivi said, "That's it. Next time she needs to be fed, I'll do it. You need _your _sleep too."

"Okay," King nodded and handed Eva-Michelle to her mother, kissing them both before he went back to bed.

* * *

><p>"Mama, can I go see Liam today?" Mary asked Savannah.<p>

"No, I'm sorry, honey, you can't," Savannah said while Mary pouted.

"Why not?" She asked, stamping her foot.

"Cause he's working today is why," Savannah replied. "You wanna go see your Grandma and Grandpa? I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"But they aren't Liam!" Mary said.

"Look, I know that you love Liam, but you have to see other people too," Savannah said patiently.

"Okay," Mary sighed. "Let's go see Grandpa and Grandma then."

"Such enthusiasm," Savannah smiled as her daughter put on her coat and stomped to the car.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Klaus and Amy's, Mary was dismayed to see that her grandfather's attention was otherwise occupied by Rosalie and Eva-Michelle.<p>

"Can we play, Grandpa?" She asked. "I'm more fun than babies." She glared at Eva-Michelle. "Where did that one come from?" She asked. "Isn't Rosie enough?"

"Well, you can certainly do more," Klaus agreed. "Why don't you help me? Then you and I can play later. "And the one who doesn't have red hair is your cousin, Eva- Michelle."

"Oh," Mary nodded and got closer to Rosie. "I like this one better," she said.

"I know you do," Klaus replied. "You've said it lots of times."

Mary played with Rosalie, which allowed Klaus and Amy to devote more time to Eva-Michelle, and when Savannah finally came to pick Mary up, she told her, "I hope Liam is not working tomorrow because today was boring!" She paused. "Well, except for when Rosie started flying around the room. That was funny!"

"Oh, that's right!" Savannah said. "Rosie's old enough to show her powers now. Thank god I don't have to deal with it like when Vivi was a baby."

"I wish I had powers," Mary pouted. "But I'm a boring human!"

"Don't knock that," Savannah advised. "Sometimes powers are more troublesome than you think."

"I don't think so," Mary replied, and then paused. "Do you think my other mommy and daddy had powers and I just haven't got 'em yet?"

"I don't know," Savannah replied. "But I doubt it. Sorry to disappoint you."

"It's okay," Mary replied. "I can still pretend."

"That's right," Savannah nodded. "There's always pretend." As they approached home, they saw a young man dart out of the bushes on the side of the house, and into the street, causing Savannah to hit him with her car. She stopped and then got out, looking around but seeing no one. "That was weird," she said, her vision of the young man's face (thin, blue eyes, sharp cheekbones framed by brown, curly hair) clear in her mind, along with the shocked expression he'd worn as he looked at Mary in the front seat.

"What happened?" Mary wanted to know. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know," Savannah replied. "I have no idea. I must not have hurt him too much. He's gone."


	18. I Know I Need You

"You didn't force Regina to break up with Declan, did you?" Margot asked Kol as she watched her daughter angrily punch a pillow and swear. "I hope you didn't, cause look how upset she is."

"I had nothing to do with it," Kol replied. "It was Declan who sabotaged himself. I just stood there and watched it happen. And when Regina decided to end things, I was more than happy to agree with her decision."

"Of course you were," Margot nodded. "So, you're telling me that you had _no _part in this break up whatsoever?"

"Well…no," Kol replied. "I might have asked him to reveal some things that he was keeping from her, but that's not a crime is it? I just wanted her to know about Declan's part in what was done to me."

Margot sighed. "I wanna yell at you about that, but part of me thinks that it was right for her to know."

"Can't you just trust me once in a while?" Kol asked. "I'm not out to destroy my daughter's love life. I want her to be happy, but I want her to be safe too."

"Well, I can't fault you for that," Margot sighed. "Why don't you see if you can go calm her down before my pillows are in shreds? Could you do that, please?"

"Sure," Kol nodded, staring at angry Regina. "I'll take that bullet." He slowly and cautiously approached Regina until he was standing right in front of the sofa, then reached out and put a hand on her arm. "Darling," he said, "How about we give the pillows a break for a minute, and you talk to me?"

"Fine," Regina growled and sat up. "But really, what's the point? Do you think a simple conversation is gonna make everything better?"

"Well, no," Kol shook his head. "But you can't be sulky and angry forever."

"Who says?" Regina demanded. "Why not?"

"Cause your mother is worried about her pillows," Kol replied. "So…what can I do to help you?"

"You can make me forget stuff, right?" Regina asked. "Make me forget that I know what Declan did to you and Grandpa."

"Don't do it!" Margot called. "Kol, that's not a good idea."

"I wasn't gonna do it," Kol assured his wife. "Don't worry."

"Why not?" Regina whined.

"Because, sometimes you have to have things happen in life that are unpleasant," Kol replied. "Sometimes, people are gonna screw you over. That's just how things are, and forgetting about them, well…it doesn't help. If I were to erase every bad thing that ever happened to you from your mind, it could become a problem. You could be walking around with giant gaps in your memory about your life, and you don't want that, do you?"

"Maybe," Regina shrugged. "If the stuff that's in the gaps isn't worth remembering."

"Why don't you try dating someone else?" Kol suggested. "Or multiple someones? That's a much better way to forget Declan than wiping your memory. And you're a very pretty girl. I'm sure you'll find someone."

"You think?" Regina replied doubtfully. "I don't know. I have very particular tastes. Who knows if I'll be able to find someone to work with them the way Declan did?"

"I don't know," Kol replied. "Maybe you won't be able to. Maybe you'll have to just get some different tastes."

"I think not," Regina shook her head. "It doesn't really hurt me, I swear. Well, not in a bad way. I know you're concerned about it, but you don't have to be."

"All right," Kol nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll try to forget what I saw and let you run your own life, but…some things you just can't unsee."

"I'm sorry again," Regina said. "I don't know how many times I can apologize for that. But that's what you get for barging into someone's house without knocking." She then chuckled a little.

"Yes, well, whatever," Kol replied, glad she seemed to have cheered up a little, even if it was at his expense. "And remember what I said about dating."

"I'll try," Regina replied. "But I'm not guaranteeing anything."

* * *

><p>So she did as her father asked and went on one dull date after another. Even the nights where she got into the man's bed weren't good cause, as she suspected, none of her dates were into what she was into, and the one or two times she tried to explain, the guy looked at her like she was some sort of weirdo and showed her the door. She compelled another one of her dates to do what she wanted, but even that wasn't good enough. The pain was there, sure, and it stirred a little bit of something inside her. But it wasn't the same.<p>

Finally, she went home at the end of the week and resigned herself to either not dating at all, or gritting her teeth and calling Declan. She made the call, but just got his machine, not once, but several times. What he was doing, she had no idea, but it was probably important. Either that, or he never wanted to talk to her again. Either way, she didn't blame him. She ended the last call, put the phone back on her dresser, and then tried to fall asleep, alone and unstimulated in her bed, and wondering what in the world Declan was up to.

* * *

><p>Declan stood on Gwen and Mikael's porch, his hands shaking as he bounced on his heels, hoping fervently that it was Gwen who opened the door in response to his ringing the doorbell, because after what he'd done, he had no desire for any more encounters with Mikael. The door opened and he steeled himself, hiding his face, and only looking in the direction of the door when he heard Gwen's voice say, "So sorry to have kept you waiting. Why don't you come inside?"<p>

"Thank you," Declan replied. "But I'd like to know if your husband is home before I do."

"Oh, don't worry," Gwen replied. "I made sure to pick a day that I knew he'd be out of the house to have you come."

"So, where did he go?" Declan asked as he followed Gwen into the house.

"He and Regina are hunting, as usual," Gwen said.

"And how is she?" Declan asked quietly. "How is Regina? Is she happy?"

"I wouldn't say that," Gwen replied. "A day full of killing people will probably do her some good. though."

"Oh," Declan nodded. "Okay."

They sat in the living room and Gwen smiled at him, "So…what is it that you wanna know?"

"I wanna…I wanna know about that husband that I remind you of,"  
>Declan replied. "I don't know much about my real family. Well, I know nothing, actually. Except what the doctor told me, which is that they died and he had to get me away to keep me safe."<p>

"And when did the doctor take you away?" Gwen asked. "Like, what was the year?"

"Like, 1820-something," Declan replied. "I think."

"Because the husband you look like and I had a stillborn boy in 1825," Gwen said. "Or at least they told me he was stillborn. I thought I saw movement, but they said that I was just imagining things and took the baby away. Didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye. My husband and I tried to conceive again after that, but it didn't work, and we split up. Then, on my own, I got my daughter Rebecca from a friend whose husband didn't want to raise her because she was the latest of several daughters and he wanted a boy."

"And you've always thought that that baby was alive?" Declan wanted to know.

"Yeah," Gwen nodded. "I did. But I had no way to prove it."

"Do you think _I_ could be that boy?" Declan wanted to know.

"It could be," Gwen nodded. "You _do_ look very much like my husband. It's almost uncanny. That alone is probably not enough evidence to give you a good answer, and we can't do the test that would give us a quick answer, cause my husband is dead…but I'm sure we could find another way if we tried. Do you want to?"

"Definitely," Declan replied. "Of course I do. But the big question is, where do we even start?"

"My gut says we should ask Doctor Vladimir," Gwen replied.

"Yeah, but what's the point of that?" Declan wanted to know. "If he's been lying to me about who I really am, who's to say he's gonna tell me the truth now?"

"I bet I could find some way to persuade him," Gwen replied. "I mean, it might not make my husband all that happy, but this is more important."

"Thanks for helping me with this," Declan said. "It's really sweet of you."

"Well, if I _am_ your mother, it's my pleasure," Gwen replied. "So…when do you wanna question the good doctor?"

"As soon as possible, I think," Declan answered. "I can get it all set up. You don't have to do a thing except come."

"Good," Gwen replied. "Just tell me when and I'll be there."

* * *

><p>It took some time, but Declan finally got up the courage to bring Gwen in to talk with Doctor Vladimir. "We have something we want to ask you," Declan told him. "And you have to tell us the truth. You've been lying for far too long."<p>

"About what, my boy?" Doctor Vladimir asked. "And hello, Gwen. How are you?"

"I've been better, thank you," Gwen replied, her tone icy.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Doctor Vladimir offered. "Or eat?"

"No, thank you," Gwen replied. "We just want answers. Declan, go ahead and ask the question. Since it's _your_ life we're wondering about, it's only right."

"Is Gwen my mother?" Declan blurted, not knowing how else to ask. "Did you convince her I was stillborn so you could take me away and make me into the monster that I am now?"

"I think it's a bit over dramatic to call yourself a monster," Doctor Vladimir replied.

"And what would _you_ call me?" Declan asked. "You use me to hurt and torture people and I have no control over what I do! I lost someone I care about because of it!"

"You mean, Regina?" Doctor Vladimir wanted to know. "I'm sorry, but I figured that would happen eventually."

"You did?" Declan asked. "Why?"

"Cause you have a higher calling than just chasing after a woman," Doctor Vladimir replied. "It's why I took you away from your mother, and why things ended badly for you and Regina now."

"So she _is_ my mother?" Declan asked.

"Yes," Doctor Vladimir replied. "The man who delivered you was an associate of mine, and for a good sum of money, he agreed to bring you to me."

"But why me?" Declan asked. "What's so important about me that I don't get to have a normal life?"

"You'll find out," Doctor Vladimir replied. "You just have to be patient with me."

It was then that Declan gave a growl, grabbed Doctor Vladimir, and threw him up against the wall. "Take every spell that's on me off," he said. "I don't give a shit about whatever higher purpose you have for me. I'm done. I just want to live a normal life with my mother and the woman I love. Do you understand?"

"I won't be able to help you if I'm dead," Doctor Vladimir replied. "So son, let me go, and I'll see what I can do to help you."

"I'm not your son," Declan spat. "Don't call me that ever again!"

"Oh, all right," Doctor Vladimir sighed. "But I really think you're making a mistake."

"No," Declan said firmly. "I'm not."

Eventually all the extra spells on Declan were removed (Gwen confirmed this), and then she and Declan left Doctor Vladimir's compound to head home.

"Are you going to be okay?" Gwen asked as they drove away.

"It'll take some time, but I think I will be," Declan nodded. "And I'm sure that even though I'm _persona non grata_ to your husband, we'll find some way to spend time with each other."

"Of course we will!" Gwen replied. "And even if it upsets Mikael, who the hell cares? It's my life and he doesn't get to choose who I see and who I don't."

With a final goodbye, Declan dropped Gwen off at her house, and then drove to his own, preparing for another long, lonely night, but nearly ran into the closed garage door when he saw Regina sitting on his front step. He parked the car in the driveway and then got out to join her. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"To be honest, I didn't think you would either," Regina replied. "And while I still haven't quite forgiven you, a bunch of dates with guys who had conventional tastes made me realize that it was either you or loneliness, you know? So I was thinking that maybe we could just, you know, do what we do, and then leave for a bit until I'm ready to be back together again permanently? I know it's selfish, I know it's hurtful, but I just…I don't know what else to do."

"Don't worry," Declan replied and kissed her hand. "We can do whatever you want. The state of _my_ love life isn't much better than yours, honestly, so this arrangement could work for me, too." He paused when he saw she was shivering. "What do you say we get you inside so I can warm you up?"

"Sure," Regina nodded. "I'd like that." So Declan brought her inside, let her undress, and then restrained her wrists, then brought in a bunch of lit candles, alternating dripping hot wax on her stomach, or putting the flame to her bare skin. "Is that better?" He asked against her ear. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "But I suppose a little longer wouldn't hurt." So Declan continued with the candles until each one was a little stub, threw the stubs away, and then cuddled with her as she nibbled on his neck and slowly licked up the blood before curling up against him and falling asleep, relishing having a body beside her, even if she wouldn't be with him all the time. When it came to Declan, even small doses were more than enough.


	19. There's Something About Mary

"So…we have a date night," King said to Vivi. "What do you wanna do?"

Vivi smiled. "You're asking _me_ what to do? I'd have thought you'd have it all planned out."

King nodded. "I knew you were gonna say that. And I thought about just asking you to stay in bed tonight. But now I'm not so sure. Don't be offended or anything."

"You know, it's okay if you wanna turn date night into family night," Vivi said. "You just have to wrestle Eva out of Dad's grip. Give me a yell when you need my help."

"All right," King replied. "I'll try. Although, you'd think that after a few months, he'd be used to the idea that he has to share her sometime."

"This is probably his way of making sure that you and Mikael don't 'corrupt' her," Vivi replied.

"Yeah, I know," King replied. "And about that: what have I ever done wrong? Dad's starting to complain about how I stay home with her on the weekends while you go out and do stuff. He'll probably be scolding me about being less than manly to my face any day now."

"Well, don't listen to him," Vivi replied and gave King a kiss. "You're doing just fine."

At that moment, they heard a knock and after they let Amy and their extremely dirty daughter in, Amy said, "I think it goes without saying that she needs a bath. She's really a messy eater."

"That's not a problem," Vivi replied and took her. "We'll take care of it. Don't worry."

Amy left then, and Vivi and King gave Eva-Michelle a bath, which resulted in them being soaked as well. King then took her out, dried her off, dressed her, and they just hung out for the next couple of hours, enjoying being a family without any grandparents wanting to take Eva-Michelle away.

Then, Vivi decided to take pity on her father, and brought Eva down to watch Rosalie play. The two of them had a very interesting relationship, with Rosalie viewing Eva the way a scientist might view a bug or plant they're studying, and Eva seeing the rambunctious Rosalie as a continuous source of entertainment, especially as she was trying to learn how to walk, and falling on her bottom.

"She's all clean now," Vivi said, going up to her mother. "What's Rosalie doing now?"

"The usual thing," Amy replied and gestured at her daughter, who was once again struggling to stand up while Klaus sat close by and didn't take his eyes off her. When Rosalie fell down again, she let out a cry of frustration, and then levitated, rising closer and closer to the ceiling with Amy praying she would stop before she hit her head on the ceiling or collided with the ceiling fan.

"What should we do?" King wanted to know. "Is there some spell that can be done to bring her down?"

"No," Amy replied. "But maybe if we get a chair…" She went to the kitchen and grabbed a chair, climbing on it and making herself just tall enough to grab the edge of Rosalie's shirt and pull her back down to safety.

"You're gonna be the death of me," she whispered into her daughter's red hair, handing her to Klaus as she stepped off the chair and stood on the floor. Rosalie seemed to suffer no ill effects from being in the air, and when Klaus set her down again, she just kept trying to walk, finally managing to stand up and take a few toddling steps before falling down again. But the fall was not followed by cries of frustration, much to Amy's relief. Instead, Rosalie just sat on the floor and looked content.

"She must have accomplished what she wanted to," Klaus said. "She'll probably try more again tomorrow."

"Meanwhile, you'll have to start putting gates and stuff in front of all the stairs," Vivi said. "It's only a matter of time before Eva starts moving as well. It'll be here before we know it."

"Not a problem," Amy replied and had all the stairs blocked by gates, empty sockets plugged up, and cupboards locked with a swipe of her hand. "There. Now we don't have to worry about it."

"At least when it comes to sockets, cupboards, and stairs, you mean," Vivi corrected. "I'm sure they'll find something else to get into."

"You have a point," Amy conceded. "But we can handle it."

Eva yawned then, so King and Vivi told everyone goodnight and took her to bed, before wishing each other goodnight and trying to get as much shuteye as they could before Eva woke up again and demanded their attention.

* * *

><p>The next time Liam had a day off work, he took Mary out and was very surprised when Regina agreed to go with them. When Mary saw her, her eyes narrowed and she blocked Liam from Regina's sight. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.<p>

"Mary, this is Regina," Liam told her. "You know that."

"You mean the mean lady that always makes you be by yourself?" Mary asked, giving Regina a dirty look. "Her?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Liam replied. "Now, what do you say we play nice, huh? Please?"

"Oh, okay," Mary sighed. But she refused to say a kind word to Regina, or even look at her, and when Regina and Liam were getting lunch, instead of staying at the table like she was supposed to, she moved over to another table where a nice-looking and vaguely familiar young man with curly brown hair just below his ears was eating a sandwich and sat in the empty chair next to him. "Hi," she said, even though Savannah had told her to be careful about strangers. This guy didn't seem dangerous. "What's your name? I'm Mary."

The young man put his sandwich down and smiled, shaking her hand. "Hi, Mary. I'm Sean. Did anyone ever tell you you're a pretty girl?"

Mary smiled. "Well, no one outside of my family." She then looked on his arm and saw a birthmark very much like one she had. "I have a mark like that on _my _arm," she said, pushing up her sleeve and showing him.

"I knew you would," he said. "Everyone in our family has one. Unless you don't know that the people you live with now aren't your parents."

"I do," Mary nodded. "How do you?"

It was then that he noticed Liam and Regina approaching the table. "I have to go," he said. "But we'll talk again," he promised. Then he disappeared again and Mary sighed and went back to Liam and Regina and sat down.

"Who was your friend?" Liam wanted to know.

"Somebody from my first family," Mary replied. "He had a birthmark just like me."

"Well, that's interesting," Liam replied. "You wouldn't expect something like that to happen out of the blue. What are the odds?"

"I dunno," Mary shrugged. "Can I have my hot dog?"

"Sure," Liam replied and handed it to her. "And remember to take small bites. We don't want you to choke."

"I'll be careful, I promise," Mary swore, unwrapping her hot dog and taking a bite that made ketchup spurt all over her fingers. Regina handed her a napkin, and Mary took it without even saying 'Thank you', wiping off her fingers and then throwing the napkin in the trash.

"She's very protective of you, isn't she?" Regina asked Liam. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"Well, maybe if she saw more of you, she'd get used to you and have a better attitude," Liam suggested. "We can have more outings like this if you'd like."

"I don't know if it would help, but I'd be willing to give it a try," Regina replied. "And I'm sorry for all the times I ditched you to be with Declan. It's just that he's kind of going through a tough time right now."

"Oh, yeah?" Liam asked. "What happened?"

"He found out that he was taken away from his birth mother as a baby to be used as a tool of evil and destruction by Doctor Vladimir," Regina replied. "And then he found his birth mother is Aunt Gwen, so that's an adjustment."

"I assume you're helping him get through it, though?" Liam wanted to know.

"Of course I am!" Regina said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not saying you wouldn't," Liam replied. "But it explains a heck of a lot about why you and I haven't seen a lot of each other."

"I'm sorry about that," Regina apologized. "I've got to do a better job with my schedule, I know."

"You just do what you can," Liam replied. "I won't push you."

Then Mary returned and Regina made another attempt to bond with her. "So," she said, "How happy do you think your parents are gonna be when you tell them you found someone from your birth family?"

"I don't know," Mary replied. "I might keep it a secret until later."

"Do you think the boy is lying?" Regina pressed.

"Maybe," Mary replied. "Mommy always told me to be careful with strangers, but he doesn't seem dangerous. I think I'll wait and if I see him again, then I'll tell someone. And please don't tell Mommy and Daddy either. He doesn't seem scary."

"I think you should tell your mother and father," Liam said firmly. "You tell them about this guy, or I will."

"Okay," Mary replied. "I will, I promise."

"That's good," Liam nodded. "You'll be safer that way."

"I don't know," Mary replied. "I think you're worrying for nothing." Then she went back to eating her hot dog and didn't say another word on the subject.

* * *

><p>A few nights later, after everyone had gone to bed, Mary heard her window open. She sat up and was about to scream when she heard Sean say, "Don't be worried Mary. It's just me. Can I come in?"<p>

"Sean?" She said, getting out of bed and heading to the window. "How do you know where I live? And why do you keep disappearing whenever we talk?"

"Cause your family can't know about me yet," Sean replied.

"Why not?" Mary asked. "Are you a creepy person?"

"No," Sean said, getting down on his knees in front of Mary. "I'm your brother from the family you were born to, the McCulloughs. We're all witches and warlocks. Well," he amended, "_your_ mother was human, which caused all the trouble, but the rest of us are, including you. When you were born, my mother's sister wasn't very happy and she wanted to kill you, so our father made me promise that if anything ever happened to him, I would look after you, which is why I show up at odd moments. I'm not scary, I promise."

"If you're not scary, you have to meet my mommy and daddy, okay?" Mary asked. "Liam told me that if I didn't tell them about you, he would, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, all right," Sean sighed. "I was hoping we could wait a bit, but if I have to do it now, that's how it's going to be."

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast, Mary asked Savannah, "Mommy, could I have a friend over to visit?"<p>

"Sure," Savannah replied with a smile. "What's this friend's name?"

"Well, he's not really a friend," Mary replied. "He says he's my brother from my other family. And that I'm a witch with no powers!"

"What?" Jonathan asked. "Did he happen to give you the family name?"

"McCullough," Mary said. "Is that right?"

"There _is_ a family by that name," Jonathan nodded. "And not too long ago, a witch named Edele McCullough was put away in the Council jail for stealing magic from another witch. A young child nonetheless. She cursed her, too."

"Why would she do that?" Savannah wanted to know. "I don't know how I missed this story. Or else I forgot."

"She was upset that after the death of her sister, her brother-in-law got in a relationship with a human woman," Jonathan replied. "And when they had their daughter, she felt the little girl didn't deserve her magic due to her human mother. She cursed her, too, allegedly."

"I'm _cursed_?" Mary asked, beginning to look frightened. "Sean told me all of this! Am I gonna _die?"_

"No, you aren't gonna die," Savannah reassured her, giving her a squeeze. "But if your brother knows anything about this, we're gonna have to talk to him."

"No problem," Mary replied. "I told him he had to meet you anyway before we saw each other too many more times."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sean sat in Savannah and Jonathan's living room with a cup of coffee, trying not to feel too awkward while Mary paced in front of him. "Am I gonna die?" She asked.<p>

"No," Sean tried to assure her. "That's exactly why I'm here: to make sure that _won't_ happen. And my aunt is safely locked away in jail, so you should be fine."

"Really?" Mary asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sean nodded. "I promise. Now, how about your parents? Are they easy to get along with?"

"Yeah," Mary nodded. "Since you're helping keep me safe, I don't think they hate you."

"Good," Sean nodded. "That's a relief." Then, he spit out some of his coffee as the front door opened and Savannah called out, "Mary, are you home? Has your brother come yet?"

"Yes," Mary nodded, running for the door. "He's here. And you have to say that you don't hate him because he's nervous."

"Of course we don't hate him," Jonathan replied. "Not if he's going to help us keep you alive!"

"That's what I said!" Mary replied and turned to her brother. "See? Isn't that what I said?"

"Yes," Sean nodded and got up to shake Jonathan and Savannah's hands. "That's what you said."

He then sat back down and smiled at them. "Thanks for looking after my sister," he said. "I promised my father I would do it, but I was otherwise occupied at the time of the accident and only just managed to get away."

"That's all right," Savannah replied. "It's our pleasure. She's a wonderful girl."

"And they're witches!" Mary cried. "Well, Mommy's a witch and a vampire, but it's the same."

"You're both?" Sean asked, looking at Savannah with curiosity.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Savannah wanted to know, sounding much more defensive than she meant to.

"Well, you have to admit, it's unusual," Sean said. "I mean, I didn't even know vampires could _have_ children!"

"My father is part of the first family of vampires ever created," Savannah replied. "We can. It's made vampires that can't."

"Interesting," Sean said thoughtfully. "I know the laws Astrid has put out have made it easier for witches and warlocks to marry people from other species. I wouldn't do it myself, but I'm sure it's doing good for somebody." Then he looked at Mary. "So do you want to stay here tonight, or do you want to come over to my house? Where would you feel safer?"

"Can I go to Sean's house?" Mary asked her parents.

"Sure," Savannah nodded. "I don't see why not."

Sean helped her pack up her things and took her to his house, where she asked him as he tucked her into bed, "Are you sure I'm gonna be safe and your aunt won't kill me?"

"Of course!" Sean replied. "Nothing can hurt you here. My aunt's safely in jail and has no idea where you are."

But in her cell in the Council jail, Edele McCullough did in fact know where Mary was, at least now that Sean was near her. Edele had known that her brother-in-law would ask Sean to hide her away so she put as part of the curse that as long as he and Mary were near each other, she would know where Mary was. But she wouldn't kill her. There was no way she could do that from jail, and she no longer had any powers of her own. But based on what the curse was, it would kill her without Edele even needing to lift a finger. She stood up and gripped the bars of her cell, laughing and laughing, her voice echoing in the confined space and causing lots of shouting as it roused her fellow prisoners from their sleep.


	20. Getting The Wrong Idea

"I don't know if I can do this," Declan said, holding Regina's hand tight as they stood in front of Gwen and Mikael's house, waiting for someone to come answer the door. "I don't think I'm ready to meet any other family members yet. I barely know my mother!"

"Oh, you'll be fine," Regina assured him. "You're only meeting Rebecca. And she's all right. Just be glad you don't have to meet Robbie or King."

"Do I even wanna ask about them?" Declan wondered.

"No," Regina replied. "You don't."

It was then that the door opened, and Declan got his first look at Rebecca, who did a double take when she saw him, her jaw dropping a little, before she blinked, shook her head, and said, "I'm sorry. Please come in. We don't want you standing out here all day, do we?"

"Well, I should hope not," Declan replied. He and Regina followed her to the living room and sat down with Gwen while Rebecca fluttered around, asking Declan if he needed anything, and going out of her way to touch his arm.

"Rebecca, dear, you can sit down," Gwen told her in exasperation. "My goodness, you're making a spectacle of yourself."

Blushing a little, Rebecca sat down just as Eli came out of the bathroom. "Is Declan here yet?" He asked Gwen.

"Right here," Declan said, standing up and holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Eli replied. "I'm Eli, by the way. Glad to finally meet you. And welcome, officially, to the family."

"Thanks," Declan replied. "I have a feeling that I'm gonna need as many allies as I can get."

"If you're worried about Dad and Grandpa," Regina told him, "Between Gwen, my mom, and myself, I'm sure we can keep them in line."

"Oh, I hope so," Declan said, then looked at Gwen, while trying to ignore Rebecca's subtle flirting. "Now Gwen, where did you say Mikael went again?"

"He didn't say," Gwen replied. "He just stormed out. But I bet that he and Kol are plotting something ridiculous. Or at least drinking a lot. They do that."

"I hope it's just the drinking," Declan told her. "I really do."

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," Kol said to Mikael. "Gwen told you you had to be nice to the kid who tortured both of us and welcome him into the family just because, in some freakish turn of events, he's allegedly her son? That seems much too convenient for me. I think she's just trying to cover for him.<p>

"You know, I think you're right," Mikael replied. "I mean, we never saw a birth certificate, did we? We just have her word and his word." He paused. "Do you think that she's trying to ease me out?" He asked Kol in a panic. "That this whole 'son' thing is just her way of saying that she's bored with me and wants another man?"

"Of course not," Kol replied. "Why would she? You're wonderful!"

"I know I am," Mikael replied. "You don't have to tell me twice. Tell _her._ Damn, the world is just full of disappointments. First, King stays home to take care of his daughter while Vivian goes off and accomplishes things, and now Gwendolyn wants to leave me for another man."

"You're not just gonna let that stand, are you?" Kol asked. "What are you gonna do about him?"

"Well, son, I think there's only one thing we can do," Mikael replied. "I mean, I don't know what sort of nonsense Doctor Vladimir did to him, but I'm sure he can still be killed. You wanna help me?"

"Of course," Kol replied and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. "Let's toast to this."

They then opened their bottles and toasted just as Margot came in and looked back and forth between them. "What's going on?" She asked suspiciously. "Should I be worried about you two being in the same room together?"

"Oh, Margot, darling," Kol replied, bringing her down to sit on his lap and kissing her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. Everything is fine."

"I doubt that," Margot replied. "I know you too well. What's going on?"

"If I _told_ you, it would ruin things, wouldn't it?" Kol asked. "So you just run along and start up a bath for us and I'll join you in a little while."

Margot heard this and burst out laughing. "Oh, please," she said. "If you think I'm so stupid that you can distract me that easily, you don't know me very well, do you?"

"Okay, fine," Kol replied, dropping his usual easy, cheeky manner. "Do whatever you want, but we're still not telling you what we're doing, cause it's not of your damn business."

"Well, fine," Margot replied. "But if it's an evil plot, I know I'll be able to get it out of you anyway. When you're at your most vulnerable and you least expect it."

"But you don't have any powers," Mikael reminded her. "Well, not magic ones, anyway."

Margot laughed. "You think I need _magic_ to get stuff out of him? Who needs magic when I have my feminine wiles? So you two just keep on plotting. I'll know everything tonight. See you later, boys." She sauntered off and Mikael gave Kol a look. "Is she serious?" He asked. "Are you that soft that all it takes is a little female attention for you to let a secret out?"

"Don't you judge me!" Kol replied, trying to keep his voice from sounding shrill. "I bet Gwen could make you tell her stuff as well."

"That's beside the point," Mikael replied. "Just to be safe, I want you to stay away from Margot until Declan is dead."

"You can't be serious!" Kol cried. "Are you planning on staying away from Gwen too?"

"Well, no," Mikael replied. "Cause I can actually keep a secret."

"Sure," Kol replied, getting to his feet. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Is Rebecca as nutty as she seems?" Declan wanted to know as he cuffed Regina's hands behind her back, and pushed her against the wall, her back up against it, before sinking his fangs into her neck. Regina breathed in and moaned.<p>

"I don't think so," Regina replied. "What's your problem with her?"

"Well, she kept looking at me in a weird way," Declan replied and pulled her close against him. "Like she was trying to flirt!"

"Oh, she does that," Regina replied. "It's a flaw she has. She has to flirt with everyone. I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. She's pretty nice otherwise."

"And I'm so glad you're okay with this, cause I want you to know that I didn't flirt back," Declan assured her as he brought a belt down on her back.

She let out a cry, and then, between panting breaths, said, "Don't worry about me. You and I both know that no one can handle us as well as we can."

Eventually, Regina said she needed to stop, and Declan took her in his arms. "Are you all right?" He asked. "I didn't do too much, did I?"

"No," Regina shook her head. "I'm fine." She laid her head on his shoulder and just stood in the circle of his arms while he kissed her hair. Then she looked up at him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked. "Anything to make this 'Aunt Gwen is your mother' thing any easier?"

"Well, I think that after what I did to your grandfather, he's not gonna be too happy to hear that I'm being brought into the family," Declan replied dryly. "Could you talk to him?"

"I could try," Regina replied. "But I can't guarantee my words will help much. And I bet Aunt Gwen is doing all she can to get Grandpa used to the idea of having you around as well."

Declan raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that will help?"

"Probably not," Regina shook her head. "At least not on Grandpa's end. But you'll be able to get into the house anyway. Aunt Gwen will make sure of that."

"Well, good," Declan replied. "But I still don't like the idea of making things awkward between your aunt and your grandfather."

"You're not the one that's responsible for the awkwardness," Regina tried to assure him. "It's Grandpa being stupid that's doing that. So don't worry about it."

"All right," Declan nodded. "I'll try not to."

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me you're mad about me having a son," Gwen said to Mikael. "I mean, another son whose father isn't you."<p>

"What makes you think I'd be mad?" Mikael asked. "Just because he had a part in torturing and humiliating me. But no, I'm good. I'm fine."

"So he can come here?" Gwen asked. "And he and I can visit?"

"No!" Mikael shouted. "Damn it, Gwendolyn! Why don't you ever consider _my_ feelings in situations like this? It's always got to be about you!"

"I only asked as a gesture of courtesy," Gwen replied. "He's coming over anyway, and if you can't behave yourself, you'll have to leave! As for things always being about _me_, that's bullshit, Mr. King of the Castle."

"Fine!" Mikael cried. "Let him come over. But I swear that if you let him anywhere near our bed, I'm going to kill both of you."

"Why would I let him near our bed?" Gwen wanted to know. "He's my _son_, not my lover. I've never even _thought_ of seeing anyone else, although with the way you're acting, I'm getting there." She paused. "Don't you think you owe me an apology?"

"I never apologize, Gwendolyn," Mikael told her. "You should know that by now."

"Well, fine," Gwen spat. "If you think you can put me in a position where I'm forced to choose between Declan and you, and you think you're gonna come out on top, you're sorely mistaken. Either learn to live with him, or be ready to sign divorce papers."

"Come now, Gwendolyn," Mikael replied, trying to put his arms around her. "Don't be over dramatic and make a decision you're going to regret later. Especially over a boy you just met."

"Oh, I won't regret it," Gwen replied. "You have total control over this. I hope you can stop being an ass and learn how to play nice. I wish I was worth that to you." And on that note, she left the house and headed to Rebecca's, knowing that Mikael probably wouldn't feel any guilt at all, but wanting so badly for her words to make an impact on him so that she could have both Declan _and_ him in her life, and she wouldn't have to choose one or the other.


	21. A Clash Of Swords

Gwen heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, hoping that it wasn't Declan because Mikael was home and she really couldn't deal with the two of them being in the same house. She was very relieved to find that it was Rebecca instead, at least for a little while.

"I'm not staying very long," Rebecca told her quickly. "I just came to tell you that after that spectacle I made of myself when I met Declan, I realized that Eli doesn't deserve that. I've decided to leave him so he can be with someone else, cause he deserves to be with someone who _can _commit to him, you know? And I just…after all that's happened, I don't think I can. I've hurt him much more than he deserves to be hurt, even though he's too much of a gentleman to admit it."

"Are you pregnant?" Gwen asked.

"No!" Rebecca cried, moving to sit down cause she felt a little dizzy. " Or at least I don't think so. And even if I was, that'd just be another reason for me to leave. Eli shouldn't have to feel obligated to take care of a kid at his age. I have a place set up to live, and you know my number. And please," Rebecca finished, "Please don't tell Eli where I've gone, okay, Mother?"

"All right," Gwen sighed. "But I really don't think the answer is to run away. And what will I tell Robbie?"

"Oh, I'm sure he won't even care that I'm going," Rebecca replied. "Just, if you can, make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"I'll try, but you know how difficult he is to handle," Gwen replied. "He is exactly why, if you _are_ pregnant, the child should be raised with their father around."

"I get what you're saying," Rebecca assured her. "I do. I promise. But it's not as simple as that. Just let me do what I need to do, even if you think it's stupid."

"Fine," Gwen replied. "You go ahead and go. Luckily for me, I have enough going on around here to occupy my time so I don't dwell on what a stupid choice you're making."

"Good," Rebecca nodded. "Goodbye, Mother."

She left then, and when she was gone, Gwen shut the door and sighed. She'd really hoped that Eli would be the one to rein in her wayward daughter, but apparently not. Whatever had happened to them, it was bad.

"What just happened to you, Gwendolyn?" Mikael asked, coming into the living room and noticing her tired expression. "Was Rebecca just here?"

"Yes, but only to tell me that she's decided to leave Eli," Gwen said. "And on top of that, I think she might be pregnant. I swear. You try and raise children who will just be normal and get married or live their lives in a way that doesn't make you have to constantly worry about whether or not they're happy, and it never works." She sighed. "Do something foolish to distract me, please."

"Why do you assume that it needs to be something foolish?" Mikael asked, feeling offended. "Wouldn't going to bed be just as effective of a way to distract you as me making a fool of myself?"

"No," Gwen shook her head. "Not really."

But before Mikael could say another word, the back door opened and Declan called out, "Gwen, I'm here! Are you busy?"

"What is _he_ doing here?" Mikael snarled. "And did he come in with a _key?_ Why did you give him a key?"

"Cause I thought he should have one," Gwen replied. "It makes it easier for him to come and visit."

Then, another voice called out. "Grandpa, I came with Declan too, so you don't have to be freaked out about having a total stranger in your house."

"See, there you go," Gwen smiled. "Regina is here too."

Mikael glared at Gwen and then went to see Regina as she and Declan removed their coats. "I was wondering if you'd come over to your parents' house with me while your…_friend_ and Gwen have their little chat." He said.

"If this is about me giving up Declan, you two need to give that a rest," Regina said. "I have no interest in seeing anybody else."

"I don't know if that's possible," Mikael replied, crossing his arms and frowning. "Your father and I are very concerned about your relationship with this young man. Your father told me what he saw you two doing when he came to your house."

"So what?" Regina wanted to know. "That's just how our relationship works. We both find pain a turn on. And we take care of each other after. It's not like we just hurt each other and leave it at that."

"Even so," Mikael replied. "Think of your lineage. You have a bloodline to uphold and you can't really do that if you marry someone like that boy."

"You know, since he's Aunt Gwen's kid, you're really badmouthing _her_ and saying that she's not good enough for you," Regina pointed out.

"No, I'm not!" Mikael replied. "It's not the same thing."

"Yes it is," Regina replied. "Now you and Dad find some way to accept Declan, or I don't think we'll be seeing each other much anymore," Regina said. "Cause if you want me to pick between him and you, I'll pick him every time."

* * *

><p>"It seems like we've reached an impasse," Mikael told Kol tiredly. "Regina says that we have no choice but to accept Declan into our lives, otherwise she's gonna run off with him."<p>

"And you're just accepting that?" Kol asked in amazement. "Who are you and what have you done with my father?"

"Well, if it were just about Regina, then of course I would fight a bit more, but Gwendolyn feels the same way, and I don't want to lose both of them," Mikael admitted.

"Wow, after a thousand years you finally found a woman you can't control, yet you still want her in your life," Kol smiled. "Interesting."

"Don't dwell on it!" Mikael snapped. "That doesn't help! So…what should we do about this Declan issue?"

"Killing him is off the table now?" Kol asked.

"Well, maybe not," Mikael replied. "I think I just got an idea: What if I challenge him to a duel? If he wins, he can stay with Regina and you and I won't complain about it. But if _I_ win, he and Regina will have to separate."

"I don't know if that's gonna work," Kol replied. "And why is _you_ who gets to fight him? Regina's _my_ daughter!"

"Okay so we'll _both_ fight him," Mikael said. "It's only fair. I mean, the boy does have magic and we don't."

"So you're actually gonna go through with this?" Kol asked, just to be sure he was hearing correctly.

"Why not?" Mikael smiled. "We can make a party out of it. It will be grand."

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," Declan said to Gwen. "Your husband wants to duel me, and if I win, he'll leave Regina and me alone?"<p>

"Actually, it's _both_ Regina's father and my husband, but yes," Gwen nodded. "They're very determined to see you go, apparently."

"I guess," Declan nodded. "So what should I do? I don't know how to duel at all!"

"Well, then you cheat!" Gwen replied. "I mean, Kol and Mikael are fighting you two against one, so it's only fair you use your powers to crush them like little bugs." She laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on my husband's face after he's defeated."

"I don't know if I feel quite right about this," Declan told her. "It doesn't seem very fair."

"Well, you can either use your powers and kick their asses, or not use your powers, and die," Gwen told him. "Cause they won't hesitate to kill you if they can. What's fair is not a factor here. You should be more worried about keeping yourself alive."

"Fine, I'll cheat," Declan replied. "But that doesn't mean I'll win."

"But you might," Gwen replied. "Think of it that way instead. And if you win, Mikael's promised that he won't bother you and Regina again. If you don't want to fight for yourself, fight for the woman you love."

"All right," Declan nodded. "_That_ I can do."

* * *

><p>The duel was set for two days later, and on the morning of it, Regina was really reluctant to let Declan get out of bed. "You don't have to do this nonsense with my father and my grandfather," she told him. "Just skip it. What will it hurt?"<p>

"Gwen said that if I win this duel, your father and grandfather will stop hounding us," Declan told her. "I have to do it."

"Okay," Regina replied, letting him go so he could get out of bed and dress. "But you better win. I don't want to see you die."

"I can't make any promises," Declan replied. "But I'll try my best." He got dressed and then, after Telling Regina what time the duel was, went to the basement to practice with his sword. His skills were still woefully inadequate, but as his mother pointed out, he had magic to make up for where skill failed him. After a few minutes, he put the sword down and headed over to Mikael and Gwen's, where the backyard was decorated as if for a party and Gwen sat at a table on the lawn with a plate of sandwiches.

"Well, isn't this festive?" He said to Gwen dryly.

"Yeah, it was all Mikael's idea." She pushed the plate toward Declan. "Sandwich?"

"No thanks," Declan shook his head as he saw Regina come into the yard and take a seat next to Gwen. "I just want to get this mess over with as soon as possible."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Kol and Mikael came into the yard, smirking and laughing as they handed Declan his sword and the weight of it made him fall face first to the ground. But he didn't stay down for long. Wiping dirt off his clothes and face the best he could, he got to his feet as Mikael counted down from three and proclaimed the start of the duel.

It didn't start out well. Kol and Mikael went after him with a vengeance as Gwen and Regina tried to shout encouraging things to him from the sidelines. It was only after Kol's sword knocked him to the ground and he scrambled to his feet that his mind cleared and he was able to get his bearings. He stood up, bewitched his sword, and sent it flying after both Mikael and Kol who took off running as they yelled about what a cheater he was. Finally, his bewitched sword sliced open both their shoulders, and as they fell to the ground, Declan pinned them both, his knees in their chests, to keep them there. "Looks like I win," he said as Regina and Gwen cheered. "I hope we'll have many civil family holidays from now on. Then, he left them on the ground and went to accept a sandwich from his mother, and a kiss from Regina and bask in the fact that he had won, and Kol and Mikael had lost. After they got to their feet, they decided to go kill Doctor Vladimir since they could no longer go after him. He hoped they were successful. Having the doctor gone would be no real loss to the world and better for everyone in the long run.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you feeling?" Gwen asked Mikael that night as she put cream on her face. "Is everything okay?"<p>

"Did you tell Declan to cheat?" Mikael asked her.

"Well, yes," Gwen nodded. "But really, don't expect me to feel bad. You and Kol were fighting him two against one. That's not fair, is it?"

"I realize he's your son, but I just…I don't like him," Mikael said. "Don't you get that?"

"I understand," Gwen replied, coming in to join him in bed and putting her arms around him. "I'm not asking you to be chummy with him, or kind. I just want you to be civil. Kol too. You think you can do that?"

"Fine," Mikael said. "I have no other choice. As long as he doesn't pick fights with me, I won't go out of my way to pick fights with him."

"Good," Gwen replied and kissed his cheek before lying back down and facing away from him. "That's all I ask."

"Now just a minute!" Mikael cried, turning her back around to face him like she knew he would, so she was grinning. "You can't just give me one little kiss and call it a night."

"Oh, all right," Gwen sighed. "I guess you _have_ had a hard day."

"You're damn right I have!" Mikael exclaimed before Gwen shut him up with a kiss and ran her hands over his body. He let out a moan and with great speed flipped her over so she was underneath him before pushing into her and giving her neck a little nibble.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Vivi asked as she came into the attic when she got done with her after-school tutoring job and found King with a firm grip on their daughter as he ran with her around the room as if she were a super hero.<p>

"Just practicing," King replied. "She's gonna start showing her powers soon and I want to make sure we're prepared when she flies around the room."

"You don't know that she's gonna do that," Vivi replied. "Be careful and don't drop her. She's just a little baby!"

"I know that," King replied, changing position to hold her normally. "There's no harm in letting her have a little fun, is there?" He paused. "And I'd say the same for you, too. Next date night, we're going out!"

"Well, all right," Vivi replied. "Out is good." She then took Eva from King and sat down with her as she opened her mouth and began wailing. "You see?" She told King gently. "This is why you can't get her worked up too much. Her little self can't handle it."

"Sorry," King replied.

"Oh, it's all right," Vivi told him. "I can fix it." She cuddled Eva a little longer and once she'd calmed, put her to bed. Then, she went calm King who still looked very distressed about distressing his daughter.

"Don't beat yourself up," Vivi told him, giving him a hug. "You didn't know. You just wanted her to have fun."

"I can't parent," King sighed and sat down in the rocking chair. "Do you think I should just give up?"

"No!" Vivi replied. "Just give it a few months. Once she's moving around, she'll be better suited for the sort of stuff you wanna do with her. And I bet when she's a toddler, she'll hardly want anything to do with me at all cause you'll be more fun!"

"You always know what to say," King replied, breathing in the scent of her hair as she massaged his back with circular motions of her palm. "You take care of me."

"Why don't you go out and hunt?" Vivi suggested. "You've been cooped up here, and it'll make you feel better."

"Are you sure you can handle things by yourself?" King asked.

"Yes," Vivi nodded. "Go ahead and go, please?"

"All right, I will," King replied and gave her a kiss. "But I'll be back soon, I promise."


	22. Treading Deep Water

"That's _my_ cookie!" three-year-old Rosalie yelled at two-year-old Eva, who had just zapped her cookie into her hand and ate it herself. "Daddy did you see? Eva ate my cookie!"

"Eva, that wasn't nice," Vivi said firmly. "What have I told you about using your powers for selfish reasons? It's not funny."

"Daddy's laughing," Eva pointed out, and Vivi whipped around to frown at King who wasn't entirely successful at adopting a serious expression before Vivi's eyes met his. "You're not helping," she said.

"Sorry," King said, still laughing. "I really am, I swear."

Amy then brought Rosalie another cookie and Rosalie took it and crammed it into her mouth as fast as she could in case greedy Eva was getting ideas.

"Don't take such big bites," Klaus said, trying not to laugh at his daughter's chipmunk cheeks. "You're going to choke!"

Rosalie carefully swallowed and then opened her mouth. "It's all gone, see?" Then, when Eva wasn't looking, she zapped away her favorite Minnie Mouse toy that always occupied the chair beside her at the table.

"Damn you!" Eva yelled at Rosalie, while Vivi frowned at King again. "And where would she have heard that?" She wanted to know.

"You know TV today," King shrugged as he picked Eva up and dragged her away. "You hear all sorts of things."

When they got back to the attic, Vivi asked Eva, "Where did you hear those bad words that you just yelled at Rosalie?"

"Daddy said 'em!" Eva chirped.

"I thought so," Vivi nodded.

"What do you have to go and sell me out for?" King asked his daughter.

"Sorry," Eva replied and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I will not soften. I will not soften. I will not-Oh, what the he-heck," King amended his speech when he saw Vivi's eyes widen as he hugged Eva.

"That's better," Vivi nodded. Then she looked at her daughter. "How come you always have to pick fights with Rosalie?"

"Oh, give her a break," King said. "If she didn't pick fights with Rosalie, Rosalie would probably pick fights with _her_. It's a preemptive strike. And she's just a little girl. There'll be plenty of time to teach her how to be moral and good and all that crap later."

"We have to start _now," _Vivi said firmly and put a chair in the corner of the attic and enchanting the seat before picking Eva up and putting her in it. When Eva tried to get off, she found she couldn't move.

"I'm stuck!" She cried. "Help!"

"What in the world did you do?" King asked Vivi, who was setting a timer for five minutes.

"Once this timer goes off, I'll let Eva out of the chair," Vivi said firmly. "But until then, she will sit in that chair and think about how it's not good to start fights with people, especially people you live with."

"Daddy, get me out!" Eva cried, an expression on her face that made King's heart break. But he knew that Vivi was right, and after all, it _was_ only for five minutes.

So he sat on the sofa and tried to ignore her pleading, and when the timer went off, she got off the chair, stared daggers at both her parents, and stomped off.

"Remember, if you're going downstairs, have someone come with you so you don't fall!" Vivi called, hurrying after her daughter. "And we have to get you into your bathing suit. You and Mary have swimming lessons today, so I have to drop you off with Aunt Savannah!"

"How long do you think it will be before she talks to either of us again?" King asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll cheer up before the end of the day," Vivi shrugged. "And thanks for your support about the whole discipline thing."

"You're welcome," King replied before Vivi disappeared to the lower half of the house to catch up with Eva.

* * *

><p>"What was our daddy like?" Mary asked Sean. "Was he nice?"<p>

"Of course he was nice!" Sean replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I was cursed because Daddy was a bad person," Mary replied. "I've been having lots of bad dreams about it."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Sean said. "I promise. The reason why you were cursed has nothing to do with you being a bad person or Father being a bad person. He fell in love with someone that my aunt didn't like, and you were punished for it. But it was nothing you did. Just my aunt's bad attitude."

At that moment, Savannah came in with Eva, who had just been dropped off by Vivi.

"Everything go okay today?" Savannah asked Sean. "Has Mary behaved herself?"

"Yes she did," Sean nodded. "And thank you for letting me visit with her. I know it probably still feels a bit strange to you to have Mary around me."

"Oh, it's fine," Savannah replied. "I have no reason to worry, do I?"

"No," Sean replied and then looked at Eva who was out of Savannah's arms and staring at him intently. "Hello there," he said.

"Hi," Eva waved. Savannah expected her normally chatty niece to say more, but she didn't. She just continued to stare without blinking

"This is my brother," Mary told her.

"Pretty," Eva smiled and laughed, her eyes on Sean before she turned, a flood of giggles coming out of her, and ran into Savannah's arms again, her cheeks bright red.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sean wanted to know, pushing his longish dark hair out of his eyes.

"Nah, she probably just likes you," Savannah guessed. Then she looked at her watch. "We better get moving if we wanna get to the pool on time."

"All right," Mary said to her brother. "I gotta go, but I'll be back."

"Okay," Sean smiled. "I'll be waiting."

After they were gone, Sean got a call on his cell phone. "Hello?" He answered.

An automated voice said, "You are receiving a call from the Council prison system. Do you accept it?"

Sean went silent and didn't say anything for so long that the automated message repeated.

"Fine," he said at last. "I'll take it. I might as well."

He waited and then the voice of the woman he feared met his ears. "Hello, darling nephew," she said. "Have you missed me?"

"Not really, Aunt Edele," Sean replied. "How's jail?"

"I've been in better places. I've been in worse ones," Edele replied. "There's no use complaining, is there?"

"And just what is it that you want?" Sean asked. "I have a feeling that you didn't just call to chat. I know you too well for _that_ to be a possibility."

"Well, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the loss of your father," Edele replied. "I mean, I know it was _years _ago, but a late apology is better than no apology at all."

"Thank you," Sean replied, his voice hard. "Anything else you need to say?"

"I know it took you awhile to get back to your sister," Edele continued. "You were probably busy doing something fun. If you'd like, I could make that possible again. Give her to me, and I can end what I've done to her."

"You're talking nonsense!" Sean cried sharply. "You can't do anything to Mary from jail and you know it. And I won't hand her over to you, either. Now, I'm done talking to you. Goodbye!" He ended the call and slammed the phone down on the table, wondering what had motivated him to answer it in the first place. He had to keep Mary away from his aunt. He had to. He grabbed his coat and headed over to Savannah and Jonathan's, waiting for Savannah to return with Mary and the other little girl. When they came through the door, he explained what happened.

"I'm gonna die!" Mary cried. "I'm gonna die!" She ran to her room in tears while Savannah glared at Sean. "If there's nothing to worry about, if there's no way your aunt can get out of jail and harm Mary, why are you worrying her like this? Hasn't she told you about her nightmares? We've just about gotten her through them and now they'll probably start all over again."

"I'm sorry," Sean apologized. "I was just trying to help."

"I know you mean well," Savannah acknowledged. "But maybe…maybe it would be better if you didn't see her for a while. At least until she calms down. Jonathan and I can protect her just as well as you can, or even better since there's two of us."

Sean opened his mouth to protest, and then closed it. "All right," he said. "I suppose…I suppose I have to do what's best for Mary."

"Thank you for understanding," Savannah told him. "We'll tell her that you said 'Goodbye'."

Sean nodded and then headed out, cursing his aunt every mile back to his house. He'd enjoyed spending time with his sister, but if all he could do now is protect her from the sidelines, he would do that. What her parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them.


	23. A Jailbreak

Despite his solemn vow to stay away from Mary, when Sean read in the news that his aunt had escaped jail after stealing the powers of one of the guards, he headed straight to Savannah and Jonathan's house to tell them.

"You're serious?" Savannah asked. "Edele McCullough is your aunt?"

"Yeah," Sean nodded. "She is. Now, I don't know what that will mean for Mary, cause I doubt with the curse that's already on your daughter, Aunt Edele would kill her before she can see it come to fruition, but…I just want you to know so you can look out for her, okay? And if there's anything I can do, just let me know."

"All right," Savannah nodded. "We will. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sean nodded. He then left, and went back home, freezing in the doorway when he saw his aunt reclining on his sofa. "Hello, there, Nephew," she told him. "Mind if I stay awhile?"

"Seriously?" Sean asked. "You're a criminal on the run, you want to hurt or otherwise put my sister's life in jeopardy, and you think you can stroll in here and expect me to put you up?"

Edele frowned. "You're being as stupid as your father was," she sneered. "What _is_ it about that little brat that makes you value her so much more than members of your real family?"

"She _is_ my family," Sean corrected. "She's my sister and nothing you can say will change my mind about that. Now, if you don't want to be here when the police arrive, I suggest you leave now. That's the only bit of familial affection I'm going to give you, Aunt Edele."

"Well, that's a shame," Edele replied and didn't move off the sofa. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Sean wanted to know, shaking his hair out of his eyes and reaching for the phone. Luckily for him, his aunt was so into the idea of family loyalty that she wouldn't believe he'd actually _call_ the police and stay around long enough to be arrested. And if she tried to escape, he had a good-sized vial of witch hazel that he'd kept near him ever since his father had warned him that his aunt could be a threat, so he could neutralize her powers if need be while the police came to take her away.

And that's just what he did after he made the call. He doused her with the concoction, and when she tried to run (which was very difficult with the heels she was wearing) law enforcement caught her easily, and after thanking him for his help, dragged her away with promises that she would be watched even more closely than she had been before. This eased Sean's mind somewhat, but he knew he wouldn't sleep well until his aunt was dead and Mary was completely out of danger from her.

* * *

><p>"That was James," Savannah told Jonathan, who had Mary in bed next to him, the next morning. "He called to tell me that they got hold of Edele after she showed up at Sean's and he called the police on her. She's locked up again."<p>

"Hopefully forever this time," Jonathan scoffed. "But the walls of that jail are not as impenetrable as the police would like people to believe. Speaking as a former inmate, if you have enough determination, you can get out."

"You were in _jail_, Daddy?" Mary asked him, wide-eyed.

"Yes, I have been," Jonathan nodded. "After a relationship ended, I took it badly and did some things I'm not very proud of, so they put me in jail."

"But you're good now, right?" Mary asked.

"Well, of course!" Jonathan replied. "You know me."

"I was just checking," Mary replied.

Then Jonathan looked at the clock. It was nearly eight in the morning, which meant it was time for him to get up and start the day. "All right," he told Mary. "Get dressed, then we'll eat breakfast and have a little time for some alphabet and letter practice before I have to go to work."

"All right," Mary replied. She dressed and then all of them ate breakfast together and practiced Mary's alphabet before saying goodbye to Jonathan. Savannah then drove Mary to kindergarten (at a human school near their house). As she held tight to her mother's hand, Mary asked her mother, "If James caught the crazy lady, does that mean I'm not in danger anymore?"

"It should," Savannah nodded. "But if you're worried, just know that your father, Sean, and I will look out for you and make sure you're safe, all right?"

"Good," Mary nodded. "That makes me feel better." She then gave Savannah a long hug before telling her goodbye and skipping into the classroom. Savannah stood there for a few seconds, then got in her car and called her partner in crime.

"Susanna?" She said. "Are you busy?"

"No," Susanna replied. "And I wondered when you were gonna call! It's been ages since we've talked!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Savannah replied. "I've just been a bit busy."

"But you're coming over now, right?" Susanna asked.

"Well, yeah!" Savannah responded. "I'll be at your house in a few minutes."

"Well, well, well," Marcel said with a smile when he opened the door and saw Savannah standing there. "Another pretty girl on my doorstep. How are you?"

"Good," Savannah nodded and followed him inside. "What have you two been up to? Anything interesting?"

"Nope," Marcel shook his head. "I mean, we're thinking about going back to New Orleans sometime soon cause I have a warlock friend I need to visit, but that's just par for the course for us. It's nothing interesting."

"I think it is," Savannah shrugged. "I mean, I've never been there. It seems like quite a place."

"We'll have to take you sometime, then," Marcel replied. "I think you'd enjoy yourself."

Savannah smiled. "I can't wait."

"Is Savannah here yet?" Susanna called out to Marcel.

"Yes she is, _Cherie, _so get yourself out here!" Marcel called. "Don't make her wait!"

"Well, I didn't mean to," Susanna replied as she appeared in the living room. "Sorry about that, Savannah."

"It's all right," Savannah assured her. "No problem."

"Good," Susanna said. "Did you hear about the arrest my dad just made? She broke out of prison and stole magic!"

"Oh, believe me, I know all about that," Savannah nodded. "The person she was planning to come after when she broke out was Mary, so I'm glad that your father was able to apprehend her so quickly."

"Are you serious?" Susanna asked. "Why would she want to come after your human daughter?"

"Well, apparently, Mary's not as human as we thought," Savannah sighed. Her mother was her father's second wife, and Edele is his first wife's sister who was _not_ happy that he married a human, and cursed poor Mary so that she lost her powers. There's something else too, some big curse that's gonna happen if Edele has her way, but I don't know much about that. I'll have to ask Mary's brother." She paused. "And do you think I could talk to your dad about giving Mary an extra guard or something? Cause Jonathan, Sean, and I can only do so much."

"Yeah, and Mary's not capable of truly being able to fight back herself yet," Susanna nodded. "I'll ask him."

"Thanks," Savannah replied. "I appreciate it. And next time you see him, will you also tell your father 'Thank you' from Jonathan and I for the phone call he gave us this morning, telling us Edele was safely locked away?"

"No problem," Susanna smiled. "I will definitely do that."

"Thanks," Savannah replied. "Now, what do you say we actually do something fun?"

"You mean, like using our powers to knock down a liquor store or something?" Susanna suggested.

"You're kidding, right?" Savannah asked. "I can't do that stuff now. I'm not a kid anymore."

"_Of course_ I'm kidding!" Susanna nodded. "Wanna go over to Henry and Margaret's and ask if we can take the boat out? He got one for himself, you know."

Savannah looked out the window. It was a nice, sunny day, and she _could_ use some fresh air. "All right," she nodded. "Let's do it. If your brother will let us."

"Oh, he will," Susanna nodded. "If he wants to stay in one piece, that is."

* * *

><p>"You want me to let you and Savannah use my boat?" Henry asked when Savannah and Susanna were sitting comfortably on his sofa.<p>

"Yeah, come on, big brother," Susanna said. "Why not?"

"Cause you don't actually know how to steer a boat!" Henry pointed out. "So, sorry to disappoint you, but no. Find some other way to occupy your time."

"I didn't want to have to do this to you, but if you wanna play the hard way, fine," Susanna smiled. "Maggie!" She called to Elijah and Selina's daughter Margaret, who was reading a book in the next room over. "Maggie, would you tell Henry not to be so greedy and let Savannah and me take his boat out?"

Margaret sighed, put her book down on her chair, and came into the living room. "Why won't you let them take it out, Henry? You're not even using it right now."

"But they don't know how to steer it," Henry pointed out. "Knowing them, they'll sink it for sure!"

"So why don't you go with them, then?" Margaret suggested. "That should be a solution that will satisfy everyone."

"And just so you know," Susanna said, her eyes narrowed and her tongue out, "I do _too_ know how to steer a boat. Daddy showed me."

"I'm not taking you," Henry replied. "And that's that." It was then that Susanna tackled him to the ground and put her knee in his gut. "I'm not moving until you tell me I can take your boat out," Susanna told him. "What do you say now?"

Henry refused to say anything, but stared at his sister with hatred as he tried to get a breath.

"Are they like this all the time?" Savannah asked Margaret. "Or is it rare?"

"It's not," Margaret said with a sigh. "Susanna's father didn't nickname her 'Monster' for nothing, you know." Finally, Margaret ordered Henry to take Susanna and Margaret on the boat.

"But Maggie, I don't _want_ to!" Henry replied.

Margaret then got right up in his face, her voice as tight as the bun in her dark hair, her dark eyes flashing. "Either you take her out, or she goes without you. Either way, she gets to use the boat cause you're not using it now and behaving in an absolutely ridiculous manner."

"Fine," Henry said. "I was gonna take you out on it for a moonlight cruise, but you can forget about that now!"

"Are you seriously trying to manipulate me?" Margaret asked. "You know that doesn't work with me, Henry."

"Well, what will make you be full of shame about this, then?" Henry wanted to know.

"Nothing," Margaret said firmly. "Cause I know I'm right. Now get moving. The sooner you do it, the sooner it will be over."

"Fine," Henry sighed. "But you owe me, Maggie."

"No, I don't!" Margaret shook her head. "I don't _owe_ you for doing something that's perfectly reasonable and doesn't inconvenience you in any way."

"It sure as hell _does_ inconvenience me," Henry replied, then gave Margaret's butt a slap on his way out. She gave him a dismissive sniff, and then, blushing furiously, headed back to the library to finish reading her book.

* * *

><p>"You know, I still feel kinda bad about beating your father and your grandfather so badly during the duel," Declan told Regina. "Especially since I sort of cheated."<p>

"Don't even worry about that," Regina replied. "If you hadn't cheated, _they_ would have." She smiled. "Would it make you feel better to do a rematch with _me_?"

"I didn't know you knew how to sword fight," Declan replied.

"I don't," Regina said. "But we'll see what happens."

Swords in hand, they began fighting, but it didn't take long before Regina lost control of hers and stabbed Declan with it, ripping his shirt as blood flowed from what she hoped wasn't a bad wound. He fell to the ground and as she got on her knees beside him, he said, "Don't worry about it. It'll heal."

"You're damn right it will," Regina replied. She then licked up the blood flowing from the cut, and once it healed, she handed Declan a whip and removed her shirt. "I think I deserve to be punished for that," she said. "Don't you?"

"Yes," Declan nodded. "But just give me a minute. You hurt me, remember? Gotta give the wounds time to heal." But it didn't take long before he was up and about, and whipping her shoulders and back after restraining her hands, and yelling about how it was a disgrace for women to be so adept with swords. Regina knew he was just acting, and didn't really mean what he said, but after he freed her, she was still worked up enough that she punched him in the nose. Then, as he swore and asked what the hell she was thinking, her head cleared and she hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You know I didn't really mean to hit you. I just got so caught up in what we were doing that-"

"Maybe we could try something a little gentler for a bit?" He suggested, his voice taking on a very nasal quality. "I think I should go lie down."

"Yeah, you should," Regina replied. "And I'm sorry again. If there's anything I can get you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, but I think I just wanna be alone for awhile, if that's all right with you," Declan told her.

"Okay, I understand," Regina nodded. "That's okay too."

"Good," Declan nodded. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Sorry about your nose!" Regina called as he walked away. "I really, truly mean that!"


	24. Future Plans

"Don't worry, Regina," Gwen assured her when Regina came to visit her and Mikael for lunch. "I won't ask you what you did to poor Declan's nose the other day."

"All right," Regina nodded. "Thanks, Aunt Gwen. You probably would think the explanation is too much information anyway." She then leaned down to take a bite of her ham sandwich and then ended up having nothing to bite on because Eva had zipped over and stolen it.

"Where in the world did my sandwich go?" Regina asked.

"In my tummy!" Eva cried and held it up so she could see the large bite in the middle of the bread.

"That's real friendly," Regina got out. She went over and asked for it back.

"No!" Eva cried, holding it close to herself. "Mine!"

"May I share it with you?" Regina asked.

Eva studied Regina for a long time before handing over the sandwich. Regina broke it in two, giving Eva the part she'd eaten from and taking the other half.

"You should have kept the sandwich," Mikael whispered to Eva who was nibbling away contentedly. "But since you're so young, accepting half is close enough for now."

"That's very big of you," Gwen said sarcastically. "Nice to know that you're waiting to completely destroy her character until she's a little older."

"I'm not destroying her character," Mikael replied. "After the disappointment our son is, I have to make sure _someone _carries on my legacy."

"How is King a disappointment?" Gwen wanted to know.

"Do you know what he does all day?" Mikael asked irritably. "He stays at home while Vivian works! Did he think he could do that and I would just accept that?"

"What's wrong with that?" Gwen asked.

"I _like_ being home with Daddy!" Eva piped up. "He says bad words!"

"See?" Gwen pointed out. "It's not such a bad thing after all."

"If you say so, Gwendolyn," Mikael grumbled.

"You've been griping about this ever since Eva was born," Gwen told him. "And frankly, I'm tired of hearing about it."

"Yes?" Mikael asked and got to his feet. "And what am I supposed to then? Stop?"

"If you don't want me to leave, yes," Gwen nodded.

Mikael paused at this and then said, "You're not serious, Gwendolyn."

"Yes, I am," Gwen nodded. "It's your choice, though."

"I don't understand what the problem is," Mikael said. "I just want King to live up to his potential. What's wrong with that?"

"Maybe he feels like raising Eva and being a good father is his potential," Gwen said. "Just because you have one idea about how to be a man doesn't mean King has to fit that."

"And you'll seriously leave if I don't agree to how King is managing his life?" Mikael asked.

"Yes," Gwen nodded, her arms crossed. "I will. If you make me pick between my son and you when you're acting this way and all he's doing is living his life in a way he sees fit, I'm going to pick him over you every time."

Meanwhile, Eva had climbed into Regina's lap and now they were watching Mikael and Gwen's exchange with bated breath.

There was silence in the room for several minutes before Mikael snapped, "Oh, fine, Gwendolyn!" And stomped off.

"And that," Gwen said, turning to Regina and Eva, is how it's done."

"You're not really gonna leave, are you?" Regina wanted to know.

"No, of course not," Gwen said. "But I felt like I had a point to make."

"It seems like you made it," Regina nodded. "Grandpa looked really shaken up. He's probably gonna go running off to my parents' to complain like he always does."

"Probably," Gwen nodded. "That wouldn't surprise me. And then he'll come back tonight after he's gotten it all out of his system, and it will be like it never happened at all."

"Well, I hope so," Regina replied. "Cause if the two of you broke it off, he could look forever and wouldn't find anyone who's as good for him as you are."

"You're very sweet," Gwen said with a smile. "And I agree that I pity any other woman that comes into his clutches cause I doubt she'd be strong enough to handle it. So that leaves me to be the lucky one, I guess." Her phone rang then, and it was King calling to say that he'd returned home from his errand and that if Eva wanted to come, Gwen could bring her back. "All right," Gwen nodded. "I'll ask."

She got off the phone and looked at her granddaughter. "That was your father on the phone," she said. "He's home now, so if you want to go and see him, I'll take you."

"Okay!" Eva nodded with a quick goodbye to Regina before grabbing Gwen's hand and dragging her to the door. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>King was surprised on their next date night when Vivi called him from school after she finished her tutoring job for the night and asked if he would come and pick her up.<p>

"Okay," King replied. "Looking to start date night early, are you?"

Vivi smiled on her end. "You can read me like a book, can't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much by now," King replied. "Just hang tight and I'll be there in a few minutes." He went downstairs with Eva and told Amy that he needed to go pick Vivi up from work, and then they would have their date night after, so they probably wouldn't be back until late.

"All right," Amy nodded. "You have a good time. I might send her to Gwen or Selina's so Klaus and I can have a date night of our own later. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," King shrugged. "As long as someone knows where she is." He then left to pick up Vivi, driving up in his fancy car. He'd even put sunglasses on although it was night time, so he could tilt them downward and give her a good looking over. He waited by the front of the school until he saw Vivi come down the front steps, and then let out a wolf whistle. She heard it and whipped around, looking for the source until she finally saw his car.

"I thought it was you," she said, getting in beside him and shutting the door. "I don't know why I was so surprised." Before King started up the car, he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply

"I've missed you all day," he said when they finally pulled apart.

"Well, let's make up for lost time, then," Vivi replied, zapping herself into something more casual to match King's jeans and shirt. "So, what are we doing?"

"Don't hate me for this, but I haven't planned anything in advance," King replied. "I thought we could just drive around and see if anything caught our eye."

"That's cool," Vivi nodded. "Just the fact that we're out of the house and without Eva is good enough." She paused. "Not that I don't love her, of course, it's just-"

"Don't worry," King replied. "I know what you mean. I'm home with her when we're not at school, so I know what you mean."

"We're almost done with school though," Vivi replied. "We just have to get through this year. I'm very proud of how you've managed."

"Thank you," King replied. "It's a lot of work to actually pay attention and stuff, but it's worth it in the end, I guess." He paused. "Have you noticed Viktor and Miss Croft walking hand in hand down the hallway?" He asked. "It's kind of weird."

"She's Mrs. Larson now," Vivi replied. "She and him got married by a justice of the peace awhile back, and Astrid was _not_ happy about it."

"Are you kidding?" King asked. "Where did you hear that?"

"From Uncle Elijah," Vivi replied. "He and Aunt Selina were there. Well, _he_ was there, and Selina was back at the hotel where the original wedding was supposed to have taken place, watching Astrid and making sure she didn't ruin things any more than she already had."

"Damn, I miss out on _all_ the good news!" King replied. He took one hand off the wheel and put it in Vivi's and they drove downtown to where all the bars and things were. King parked in a parking garage and they got out and walked around, getting hot dogs and sodas from a street vendor and then sitting down on a bench in the moonlight to eat them.

After King threw the wrappers and cups away, he came back to the bench and took Vivi in his arms, kissing her hair.

"This is nice," Vivi said as she cuddled against him. "We need to do this more often."

"Yeah, we do," King replied. "And maybe think about what we'll do after school. Cause as you pointed out, we only have this year left."

"You're wanting to plan ahead?" Vivi asked in surprise. "Color me impressed."

"We're gonna need to get a house or at least an apartment of our own," King continued. "I think that would be best for Eva, and I would be very happy not to have to walk down to the breakfast table every morning and see your father glaring at me."

"He's been surprisingly tolerant," Vivi said. "You know, for him."

"True, but I still would rather we had our own space," King replied.

"And maybe we should get married too," Vivi said. "Not cause I feel we really need to or anything, but some places will turn you down if you're not married."

"We could always lie," King replied. "Or compel them. No use going through a whole ceremony if we don't even wanna do it yet."

"I get what you're saying," Vivi nodded. "But really, I'm a terrible liar. They'd see through it in a second. And I feel compulsion would be _wrong._"

King sighed. "So we'll really have to get married then. Okay. I wonder what your parents will say when we tell them?"

"We can wait a bit," Vivi replied. "No use getting them worked up now."

* * *

><p>"Where's Rosalie?" Klaus asked when he got back from a hunt and found Amy alone in the living room, even though she and Rosalie had been reading together when he'd left. "Is she in her room?"<p>

"No, I took her to Elijah and Selina's for the night," Amy said, getting up from the chair and striding over to kiss him. "And Eva is with Gwen. What do you think about _that_ for a surprise, huh?"

"I like it," Klaus grinned. "I like it very much, love."

Amy kissed him again after looking over his blood-soaked shirt and face. "It says something, I think, about how long we've been together that I think you look very cute right now, and I have no desire to run away in disgust or horror."

"Is this you trying to create a mood?" Klaus asked. "Cause talking about how much I horrify you is a strange way to do it."

"No, I was saying I'm _not _horrified," Amy corrected and dropped her robe to reveal the fact that she was just clad in a tiny dark blue teddy. "Did you have enough when you were out hunting?" She asked. "Or are you still hungry?"

"You're putting tremendous trust in me now, and I thank you," Klaus remarked.

"You're welcome," Amy replied as he took her in his arms, put her over his shoulder, and carried her to bed.

"Wait just a minute," Amy said as he started to undress. "You're still covered in blood. Don't you think you should wash off first?"

"I suppose I could do that," Klaus nodded. "If you'll help me."

Amy nodded and went to turn the shower on, undressing and inviting Klaus to join her a little bit later. As the warm water cascaded over both of their bodies, Amy soaped up a washcloth and slowly ran it over him, cleaning off the blood that hadn't just gone right down the drain and then moving on to other non-blood covered parts of his body. She then dropped the washcloth, eased him against the wall of the shower and stroked him as he drew in and then let out a breath and closed his eyes, easing into her touching.

After he came with a cry, he took her in his arms and kissed her, one hand in her wet hair, the other holding her against himself. With a slight shift in position he held her tight, Amy let him inside of her, something that didn't last long before they realized it would be more comfortable and practical to continue their activities in bed. They turned off the water, toweled each other off, and raced each other to bed, kissing furiously as Klaus ran his hands over Amy's body and then slipped inside her, her cry becoming a laugh as he tickled her until she could barely breath, and then holding her tight against himself and breathing in the scent of her hair.


	25. Rosie At Roxie's

"I really don't think you should take Rosalie to a bar," Amy told Klaus when he mentioned he wanted to take Rosalie to Enid's.

"Why not?" Klaus wanted to know. "Do you think it will ruin her somehow?"

"She's at a very impressionable age," Amy replied. "And I just…I don't want her to end up out of control."

"She won't be," Klaus replied. "I promise."

"Fine," Amy nodded. "I wouldn't be able to stop you anyway, would I?"

Klaus opened his mouth and then shut it, knowing that anything he said would probably make him pick a fight with her, and he didn't want that. Instead, he went and found Rosalie, who was on her stomach on her bedroom floor drawing pictures with purple marker.

"Would you like to come somewhere with me?" He asked her.

"Okay," Rosalie nodded and got to her feet. "Where are we going?"

"To one of my favorite places," Klaus told her and picked her up. "I think you'll really like it there too."

"Okay," Rosalie nodded and they left the house and headed to Roxie's.

* * *

><p>"Look at all the <em>people!"<em> Rosalie exclaimed in amazement as Klaus brought her into Enid's and she looked around at everyone drinking and playing pool. The room was packed and there didn't seem to be a single table free. To his surprise, it was his father Ronan, who was tending the bar and not Roxie.

"She's gone out for the moment," Ronan explained when Klaus approached and asked where Roxie was. "But what can I do for you in the meantime?"

"Well, I suppose I can introduce you too, then," Klaus replied, and then sat Rosalie down on the bar. "Guess who this is?"

"Your latest wee one?" Ronan asked. "I wondered if you were gonna have any more."

"Well, we weren't," Klaus admitted. "But then, things happened and plans changed. Rosalie, this is your grandfather."

"Hi!" Rosalie greeted him with a smile. "Can I have some juice, please?"

"I'm sure we have some around here," Ronan nodded and rooted around just as Roxie came in. "What's going on?" She asked, not noticing Klaus and Rosalie right away. "What are you looking for?"

"Your sister wants some juice," Ronan explained. "Where is it?"

"Here," Roxie said and pulled a small container of apple juice out of the fridge behind the bar. She then brought her head up too quickly and swore loudly, feeling even more embarrassed when she saw Klaus and Rosalie staring at her.

"She says bad words like you!" Rosalie observed and smiled at her father.

"Sorry," Roxie apologized. "If I'd have known you were there-"

"Never mind," Klaus replied. "It's all right. We'll just keep it between us."

"Okay, good," Roxie nodded, just as the band was starting up for the day. When Klaus saw who it was, he smiled.

"When were you gonna mention that Sam and Addie were coming back?" He asked.

"In all honesty, I didn't know until yesterday," Roxie replied as the elder of her twins began singing while her boyfriend Sam (who was Selina's younger son with Damon) played guitar behind her. "They just stopped by and asked if I had room on the schedule for them. I think they have a layover or something and then they'll be on their way in a day or two."

"Well, isn't that nice?" Klaus smiled. "You should tell your mother."

"I have, actually," Roxie nodded. "I don't know if she's gonna come though. I got her inbox and I haven't heard back."

"I wouldn't worry," Klaus replied. "As long as you mention Sam, she'll come."

"I hope so," Roxie nodded. "He asked about her, you know." She then turned her attention back to Rosalie. "How's your juice?" She asked.

"Yummy in my tummy," Rosalie replied with a smile.

"Do you like it here?" Klaus asked her.

Rosalie looked around and nodded. "Yes, I do," she nodded. "I wanna stay!"

"Sounds like my kind of girl," Roxie smiled and said to her father. "Remind you of anyone else?"

Klaus sighed. "Between her and Savannah, I have no shortage of daughters to help me relive your childhood over again," he said. "I don't know why that's so, but it is."

"Pure dumb luck?" Roxie guessed. "In a good way, of course."

"Of course," Klaus nodded. "That's what it is."

Just then, the door opened again and Selina came running in. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized to Roxie. "Where's Sam?"

"Right up there," Roxie pointed on stage. "See?"

"Thanks," Selina said, giving Klaus a quick 'Hello' before running to the table nearest to the stage and cheering loudly as she could, causing Sam to blush bright red even though he was smiling.

"How much do you wanna bet that Uncle Elijah doesn't know she's here?" Roxie asked her father.

"Oh, come now, Roxanne," Klaus replied with a smirk. "Surely they're past the point in their relationship where you uncle feels the need to dictate her every move? Surely he can let her around other men now without worry since I'm no longer available for her."

"You would think so," Roxie nodded. "But with Uncle Elijah being the way he is, who knows?"

"Daddy, I wanna dance," Rosalie requested. Klaus put her down and she walked amongst the tables, found an empty spot on the floor and began dancing as well as small child with no training could dance, not even caring that no one else was.

"She looks like she's having a good time," Roxie observed as Ronan left to go on his break now that Roxie had returned. "Is this the first time she's actually been allowed to have fun in a while?"

"Well, it should come as no surprise to you that Amy balked at the idea of me bringing her here," Klaus nodded. "She said that at Rosalie's 'impressionable age', she'd probably be put on the wrong moral path if I brought her here."

"I don't know what she's talking about," Roxie replied. "It was staying here for all the time that I did that stopped me from being more of a repulsive brat than I already was. This could be good for her."

"I agree," Klaus nodded as he watched Rosalie and Selina dancing together now. "I'll keep bringing her, because I think you're right."

"Oh, don't tell her that," Vince said as he came in with more vodka. "You'll only inflate her already large head."

But he was smiling and took Roxie in his arms while she rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a comedian?" She asked.

"Yep, I think so," Vince nodded. "And someone has to keep you grounded, Miss Boss Lady."

"What would I do without you?" Roxie asked, laying her head on his shoulder, even though Klaus was watching.

"You'd be a mess," Vince answered. "I know that for sure." Then, he let her go. "Where do you want the other vodka bottles?"

"Just put 'em wherever," Roxie replied. "Thanks for bringing them up."

"You're welcome," Vince replied and gave her one more kiss. "I have to get out to the parking lot real quick. I promised Addie I'd take a look at her bike cause it's been awhile since she's had it checked."

"Oh, by all means, go," Roxie nodded. "If I need something, I'll call. We should be good, though."

"All right," Vince nodded. "I'll be back soon."

Eventually, the songs stopped, and once the band was on their break and a sad Rosalie realized that she had to stop dancing, Klaus disappointed her more by telling her that they should probably go home.

"Your mother is wondering where we are, I bet," Klaus explained. "We don't want to worry her."

"So call her and tell her we're staying," Rosalie begged. "Please?"

"I'll bring you back, I promise," Klaus replied as they headed toward the door. "This won't be the only time you come."

"It better not be," Rosalie replied, and when they reached the car, she reluctantly climbed in after giving the bar a long look before Klaus drove away.

* * *

><p>Still nervous about the effect the trip to the bar had on her youngest daughter, Amy decided to give her daughter a change of scenery, and, in an attempt to teacher daughter a little compassion for people less powerful than herself, brought her to a human mommy-daughter playgroup that was held at the local playground and looking for new members.<p>

"Why do you want me to be friends with human kids?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"Cause you have to deal with all sorts of people in life," Amy explained on the way there. "And learning how to be kind to them, especially if you're stronger than they are, is very important."

"Oh," Rosalie nodded. "Okay."

When they reached the playground and parked the car, Amy saw a group of mothers and their children and nodded. "Looks like we came to the right place." She got out and went around to help Rosalie out of her booster seat, taking her hand and leading her to the group.

"Mind if we join you?" She asked.

"Sure!" One of the other mothers with a little blond boy said. "Are you and your little girl here for play group?"

"Yes, we are," Amy smiled. "I'm Amy, and this is Rosalie."

"What pretty red hair you have!" One of the mothers complimented Rosalie.

"Thank you," Rosalie replied.

They then did quick introductions while Rosalie bounced on her heels, impatient to get on the swings.

After the introductions were done, several children ran for the swings. Rosalie, with her speed, was able to get one, but a sad little boy with blonde hair and big brown eyes was left without. As she dragged a toe of her pink sneaker into the dust, she thought about what her mother had said about being nice to people who weren't as powerful as she was. Making a decision, she got off the swing and gestured for him to come closer. "You can have my swing, Aaron" she said. "I'll go on the slide."

"Really?" He asked with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rosalie replied, then went on her way as Aaron got on the swing and called for his mother to come push him. Taking a deep breath, Rosalie sat at the top of the slide, slid down, and landed in her mother's arms. "That was a very nice thing you did for that boy," she remarked.

"I know," Rosalie replied. "I can have a swing next time."

"Or what if I zap you a swing set in our yard?" Amy suggested. "Then you can swing whenever you want."

Rosalie smiled. "I would like that very much!" She said.

"All right," Amy nodded and gave her a hug. "I'll do it the second we get home. I promise."

"Thank you," Rosalie said. "I can't wait!"


	26. Overprotected

While their mother worked on helping Rosalie get along with humans, Savannah and Vivi decided after several conversations that the best way to help Mary live her life, regardless of whatever terrible curse was hanging over her, was to get her some friends. Or one friend to start with. Even though Eva was somewhat younger than Mary, they hoped that she would get along with her better than she got along with Rosalie. _If_ you could call what went on between Rosalie and Eva 'getting along'."

They were happy with their decision until Mary went to visit Sean and he found that Eva was with her. "Why is someone else with you?" Sean wanted to know once Mary and Eva got into his house.

"Eva's my friend now," Mary explained. "Mom and Aunt Vivi said I have to look out for her."

"Oh, good lord," Sean replied and sat down on the sofa looking annoyed.

"What's the matter?" Mary asked. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad," Sean corrected. "And far be it from me to say you can't have any friends, but…things could happen to them, you know? Do you want that?" He pointed at Eva. "I mean, look at her! Look at how cute and innocent she is! If Aunt Edele wanted to hurt someone to get to you, this is the sort of person she'd go for!"

"So I'm not supposed to have any fun at all cause it might put me in danger?" Mary asked. "Well, that's stupid."

"I know it's a pain, but I'm just trying to protect you," Sean said, hugging her. They didn't get to hug long before Eva nudged Mary aside for her own hug, clamping onto him and refusing to let go, a big smile on her face.

"I think she likes you," Mary observed.

"I can see that," Sean replied, trying to pull her off. "Who's she again?"

"That's Eva," Mary said patiently. "And you don't have to worry about her. Even though she's little, she can take care of herself."

"Are you sure?" Sean wanted to know. Then, in irritation, he pulled Eva off him so that she landed hard on her butt on the carpet, and then, with an angry grunt, she gave him a push that sent him flying into the wall, knocking him out as he crumpled to the floor.

"Oopsie," Eva got out, putting her hand to her mouth. "I did a boo boo."

"It's okay," Mary said, getting some water in a cup and dumping it on her brother's face, then stepping back as he sat up and sputtered. "He's fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'll kiss your owie," Eva said and kissed Sean's hair. "There," she smiled. "All better."

"I doubt that," Sean replied, rubbing the spot that was still sore. "I think I might have a concussion." He then got up and went to lie down on the sofa.

A few seconds later, Eva handed him a bear. "Is that for me?" He asked, wincing as he turned his head to face her and take the bear. "How sweet! You're an unpredictable little person, aren't you? One minute, you're pushing people into walls, the next, it's kisses and teddy bears."

"I'm sorry," Eva replied.

"Well, thank you," Sean told her. "I accept your apology."

They waited a few minutes before Eva said, "I wanna go swimming!" She did a little zap and then began taking off her clothes to reveal the pink one piece swimsuit underneath.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sean cried. "I didn't say we were going swimming."

"Please?" Eva begged. "Please, please, _please_?"

"She's really pushy, talking this way to someone she barely knows," Sean said to Mary.

"Wait til you meet her parents," Mary nodded. "You'll see where she gets it from."

"Oh, all right," Sean sighed. "If it'll get you to hush up, then we'll go, okay? That and I don't want to risk being thrown into another wall."

"I said I was sorry," Eva replied.

"Oh, I know," Sean told her. "Now, you have to put your clothes on before we go. I don't think they'll let you in if you're not covered up."

"Okay," Eva sighed and put her clothes back on. Then they drove home to grab a suit for Mary before leaving for the public pool, where they spent the rest of the day until Vivi and Savannah came to pick them up.

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't it nice that I get to see you on my day off of work?" Liam asked Mary as he brought her into his parents' house. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"<p>

"Yeah," Mary nodded. "My brother's been watching me a lot lately, but needed time off cause my cousin Eva sent him flying into a wall the other day. You should meet him."

"How is it that you suddenly have a brother?" Liam asked. "Sorry if you already told me, but I forget things sometimes."

"Okay," Mary said. "I had a mommy and daddy. They died. But before my daddy was married to my mommy, he was married to Sean's mommy, but then Sean's mommy died and our daddy married my mommy. I think."

"Oh," Liam nodded. "Okay. So he's from your birth family."

"Yep," Mary nodded. "Apparently, I'm a witch, but his aunt was mad that my mom was human and took my powers away, so now she's in jail. She got out, but then they took her back."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about now," Liam nodded. "I remember. That was quite a busy day I had at work after she escaped."

"Does everyone watch her real close now so she can't escape again?" Mary wanted to know. "Cause if she gets out, she'll kill me! Or something else bad will happen."

"Yes," Liam replied and hugged her tight. "We're watching her very closely for sure. She won't get out and hurt you, I promise."

"Good," Mary nodded. "I feel better now."

Just then the door to the house opened and Adrian said, "Boy am I glad to be the hell away from that place!" He waited for Helene to follow him in and then shut the door, flushing a little when he saw Mary. "Hey, kid," he told her. "I didn't know you were here."

"Things still not going well at Grandma's?" Liam asked knowingly as he eyed his mother.

"Sadly no," Helene replied and hung up her coat. "She's _still_ pissed about her father getting married and won't go to their reception. Daddy's nearly at his wits' end with her."

"They aren't gonna get divorced, are they?" Liam asked, feeling worried.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't go that far," Adrian assured his son. "If your grandfathers can put up with each other for hundreds of years, I'm sure that your grandparents will stay together."

"Well, good," Liam nodded. Then Mary cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie!" Helene cried and gave her a hug. "Didn't see you there!"

"It's okay," Mary told her with a shrug. "How are you, Miss Helene?"

"I'm good," Helene replied, pushing her long dark hair out of her eyes. "How are you?"

"Not so bad, thank you," Mary said.

"She was just telling me about how she found her birth family," Liam added. "And how her aunt is Edele McCullough who escaped from jail awhile back."

"She's not my aunt," she corrected. "She's my _brother's_ aunt."

"Oh, right," Liam nodded. "I'm sorry." He paused. "Wait! That day that Regina and I took you to lunch…was he there? Was that your brother that you were talking to?"

"Yes," Mary nodded. "That was him. He's kind of annoying now because he promised our daddy that he would watch me, and he does it every minute so I can't have any fun!"

"Well, that seems unreasonable," Liam said. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Would you?" Mary wanted to know. "You work for the government! You can tell him that his aunt is locked away and I'm safe!"

"I'll sure try," Liam promised. "You wanna do it now?"

"Sure," Mary said. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to his parents, Liam took Mary to Sean's where they stood outside until Mary convinced him that she was who she said she was, and then he let them in."<p>

"You're a very paranoid man, aren't you?" Liam observed as he faced Mary's brother.

"My father made me swear I would watch out for Mary after my aunt threatened to curse and otherwise harm her," Sean replied firmly. "And especially now that he's gone, I intend to honor that promise."

"Well, let me help relieve your mind a bit," Liam said. "I work at the council building every day and I can assure you your aunt is locked up tight and there's no chance she'll be able to harm Mary."

"Oh, yes," Sean nodded skeptically. "That's probably why she was able to take the powers of two guards to break out in the first place and then end up in my living room! I know that happened. Everyone knows that happened. So you'll have to excuse me for not finding comfort in your words."

"Just loosen up with Mary," Liam said firmly. "Let her be a kid. Let her have some fun. I know you wanna protect her, but what's the point in protecting her so she'll live if she doesn't get to have a life? There has to be a happy medium_ somewhere_."

"Listen to him, Sean," Mary added. "Please?"

"You have no powers!" Sean cried. "If you had powers to protect yourself, that would be one thing, but you don't! What if something bad happens to you while you're out running around?"

"If something happens, we can deal with it," Liam replied. "It wouldn't be the end of the world."

"What if that something is that she_ dies_?" Sean wanted to know. "What would you do then?"

"You're a real ray of sunshine to have around, aren't you?" Liam raised an eyebrow as Sean stood tall in front of him, face angry, arms crossed.

"Do you think I'm joking?" Sean asked. "Do you think this is something I find funny?"

"No, definitely not," Liam replied.

"Good," Sean nodded. "Now that we've made that clear, and I've told you that no matter what you might say or do, I have no intention of being flexible on the subject of my sister, you can go on your way."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Oh, come _no_!"

Liam just looked between the two of them and laughed. "Wow, buddy," he said to Sean as he noted Mary's determined and annoyed face. "Good luck handling her as a teenager. I have a feeling it will be a bumpy ride for you."


	27. You Make Me Weak

"Would you believe that I've never been hunting before?" Declan asked Regina as they walked around outside.

"Yeah, I _would_ believe that," Regina nodded. "Doctor Vladimir never let you go anywhere, did he?"

"Nope," Declan shook his head. "So now that he's dead, I have a lot to make up for." He paused. "So, which do you prefer? People or animals?"

"My father wouldn't tolerate me if I ate animals," Regina replied. "But if you're just starting out, maybe animals would be better for you."

"I have to admit that I'm relieved to hear you say that," Declan confessed. "I wasn't sure how good I would be at catching people. Or if, after all the murdering I did in my days with the good doctor, I'd be able to go through with it again now that I've got my life together."

"Well, you don't have to rush anything," Regina assured him as they headed into the woods. "Hell, you can stay feeding on animals for the rest of your life if it suits you. It doesn't matter to me."

But despite his doubts about catching people, the second he heard movement, Declan followed the noise and pounced, pinning a poor man to the forest floor, and sinking his fangs into the man's neck.

Regina stood over him and watched, not saying anything until she realized the poor man wasn't moving. Then she said, gently, "Declan, I think you've had enough. The guy's dead."

Declan then turned to face her, his eyes wide and his mouth covered in blood. "Is he?" He asked, getting to his feet and dusting off his pants. "Thanks for telling me. I was so hungry I didn't even notice."

He let the body go and stared at it. "So what should we do with it now? Do you think we should bury it?"

"Yeah," Regina nodded. "Or you could just zap it away. Either one would work."

Declan zapped the body away and then sighed. "So how did I do for my first time hunting? I went too far, didn't I? I did too much."

"Well if you were the sort of person who gave a damn about human life, then yes, you did too much," Regina nodded. "But if you're of the mind that humans are purely for feeding on, you did just fine. FYI, if I told my dad what you did, he'd probably like you better if he knew you didn't feel bad for killing the guy."

Declan smiled and took Regina's hand. "You honestly think there's something that can be done or said that will make your father change his mind about me? I wouldn't think that after what I did to him."

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Regina asked.

"You mean you wanna go talk to him right _now_?" Declan asked in surprise.

"Well, not _now_, I guess," Regina shrugged. "We could go home and you could shower first, if you wanted."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Declan replied. "I'm a big mess. And being under the warm water would be a lot nicer than just zapping myself clean." He smiled at Regina. "Can I count on your help?"

"Well, first I have to call my father to see if it's all right for us to come, but if you start the water and wait for me, I'd be more than happy to join you," Regina replied.

They headed home and while Declan turned on the shower and undressed, Regina called Kol.

"Hello, darling," he replied. "Will your mother and I be seeing you sometime soon? It's been awhile."

"Yeah, not since you and Grandpa had that ridiculous duel with Declan," Regina replied. "You're not planning to do anything like that again, are you?"

"I might think about it, but I told your mother and I'm telling you that I got it out of my system," Kol replied.

"Good!" Regina told him. "Cause I was just thinking of bringing Declan over to talk. That's okay, right?"

"If it's the only way I'll see you, fine," Kol replied.

"Good!" Regina cried. "We just have to shower real quick and then we'll be right over!" She ended the call before hearing her father comment on the shower remark and ran to the bathroom. "Sorry!" She called to Declan as she undressed. "Have you been in there long?"

"Well, I believe all the blood's gone by now," Declan replied. "But I can stay in longer for you."

"How sweet," Regina replied and joined him under the spray. He washed her off and she washed her hair, then, after they got out and toweled each other off, he asked, "So what did your dad say about my coming to visit?"

"I told him we were coming," Regina said. "I didn't give him a chance to respond, but we'll see. And he's promised that he won't make you take part in any more stupid duels either."

"Well, good," Declan nodded. "Cause based on what already happened, we both know I'd kick his ass." He then looked up apologetically. "I promise I'll be much more polite when we get to your parents' house."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Regina replied, throwing her damp towel in the hamper and then leaving the bathroom to get to her dresser. "You're in the right."

* * *

><p>When they reached Kol and Margot's, it didn't surprise Regina that it was her mother who answered the door. "Hey, kiddies," she said, her vision a bit unfocused. "Wanna come in?"<p>

"Are you okay?" Regina asked her mother. "What's wrong with you?"

"She met some of her old witch friends for an out of body experience," Kol replied. "I don't know exactly what it was that they smoked, but apparently it hasn't worn off yet. She was out all night and sneaked in this morning like she'd indulged in some sort of scandalous behavior she didn't want me to know about."

"Oh, I'm fine!" Margot replied. "Stop being so silly. And I offered to take you with me. I don't know why you declined."

"Cause getting high with a bunch of clucking hens is not my idea of a good time," Kol replied. "But as long as _you_ had a good time."

"Did Mom take stuff when she was pregnant with me?" Regina asked worriedly. "Or is this her first time?"

"Oh, no, this is her first time," Kol replied. Then he looked at Declan. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked.

"I went on my first hunt," Declan got out. "I believe I killed a man."

"He did," Regina nodded. "I had to tell him that the guy was dead cause he was so into the kill."

"Did you take him hunting in the hopes that it would make him have a better opinion of him, Regina?" Kol asked. "I don't see any other reason for you to bring him all the way over here."

"Well, yeah, I kinda did," Regina nodded. "Come on, Daddy. Work with me! Find something about Declan that you can tolerate at the very least cause he's not going anywhere."

"Ugh," Kol groaned. "That won't happen on my own. I'll have to call Nik to see how he handled Jonathan Putnam marrying Savannah. Cause as far as I know, he's not dead yet."

"Well, I think having other children made Uncle Klaus distracted," Regina pointed out. It's a shame you can't do the same thing."

"Well, I could," Kol replied. "Just not with your mother."

"We could if I talked to Astrid," Margot pointed out. "I mean, Amy got murdered and got her powers back after, so why shouldn't I get _my_ powers back cause I lost them thanks to Grandma Mathilde's stupid curse? It was nothing _I _did wrong."

"And you never will be able to let that go, will you?" Kol asked her, coming to put his arms around her.

"No, because it's not _fair_, damn it!" Margot replied and stomped her foot. Unfortunately she stomped it right down on Kol's toes which made him drop her as he swore and hopped around on one foot.

"Sorry," Margot apologized, getting to her feet. "I didn't mean to do that."

"You say that now," Kol replied, his face vamped out because of the pain. "But I bet you're lying."

"Oh, I am not," Margot replied. "Stop being such a big baby. It could have been worse. You could have been barefoot."

Regina sighed as she watched her parents go about their own business and pay no attention to her. "Let's just go," she told Declan. "Nothing more will be accomplished by staying here."

"Yeah," Declan nodded. "Let's go home. I have the strongest urge to tickle you until you tell me to stop."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Regina smiled. "It's been awhile since I laughed real hard. Let's do it. But let me go to the bathroom first."

"I think that goes without saying," Declan replied.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to hear any more about King or Declan!" Gwen told Mikael from outside the door of their house after she returned from visiting with Declan the next evening. "I'm not coming in until you promise me you won't talk about him."<p>

She heard nothing in response, but then the door opened and Mikael stood in front of the door, clad in a suit with a single rose in his hand. "I have no intention of bringing up that sort of thing tonight," Mikael replied, reaching out his hand and stroking her cheek with the flower. "I have different things on my mind tonight."

"Okay," Gwen said and pushed the flower away. "What did you do that you're trying to stop me from finding out about?"

"Nothing," he replied, pulling her to him and kissing her. "So suspicious, Gwendolyn."

"Well, can you blame me?" She asked. "I have my reasons."

"Fine," Mikael replied. "If you want to ruin the evening for yourself, that's your prerogative. But you can't say I didn't try."

Gwen sighed then. "Fine," she said, "Make my night."

"That's the kind of enthusiasm I thrive on," Mikael smirked.

"Are you planning on us having sex?" Gwen wanted to know.

"Well, it _was_ in my thoughts," Mikael admitted.

"This may be one of only a handful of times where you and I weren't drunk when we went to bed together," Gwen said. "How remarkable."

"I'm touched that you want to do this sober," Mikael smiled and moved a strand of hair out of Gwen's eyes.

"Well, admittedly you and I aren't children anymore," Gwen replied. "It's foolish for us to engage in such asinine behavior."

He put a finger over her lips then. "Stop talking," he said and then kissed her. She slapped him just to see what he'd do next, which, when he saw her smirk, was to grab her, push her against the wall, and kiss her until the feeling seemed to disappear from her legs.

"Oh, my god," Gwen exclaimed when he pulled away from her, sliding down to a sitting position on the floor. Then she looked up at him. "So, are you gonna be in that tux all night or what?" She didn't undress him at a leisurely pace. She just magicked all his clothes away so he was standing in front of her in his boxer shorts, which made her chuckle. "Well, well, well," she whispered in his ear. "Who knew that 'vulnerable' would be such a good look on you?"

"Well, you won't see it for long," Mikael replied, stroking her neck for a bit, then pulling her hair off her neck so that the soft skin was exposed before sinking his fangs in, her cries an aphrodisiac for him. After he had his fill of her, he let her drop to the floor, then got down on his knees beside her.

"How do I taste?" She asked. "Am I good?"

"Your blood is," Mikael nodded, smiling to show her his blood-covered teeth. "But let's see about the rest of you."

She then gasped as she felt his tongue and his lips go all over her body and screamed when his tongue went inside her, which made him laugh, the movement of his lips between her legs a slight but erotic sensation.

"Damn you," she cursed him when he finally resurfaced, tingles erupting from every place he touched. "You're just a-a-"

"Monster?" Mikael finished and kissed her again. "Don't lie, Gwendolyn. You love me this way."

"Well, I was gonna say 'a very bad man', but 'monster' sums it up well, too," Gwen smiled. "Don't ever change."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Mikael replied, taking her in his arms as he kissed down her neck one more time.


	28. Graduation Day

"What is the point of this?" King asked as Vivi helped him straighten his cap and gown for graduation. "We put on a stupid hat and a dress and then they give us nothing but a cruddy piece of paper to make up for all the years of hard work and mental anguish? This bites. I should have just listened to my father and let him educate me in his ways."

"Oh, don't be silly," Vivi replied. "Then you would have had to hear about it from your mother and do you think that would have been enjoyable for you?"

"Well, no, but it would be better than _this_!" King gestured around wildly. "It's all so _stupid!_ I don't even have any family coming."

"Yes, well, grit your teeth and smile and soon, I'll all be over," Vivi suggested. "And you do too. Your mother is bringing Eva."

"Well that's friendly," King replied. "Not really a surprise Dad didn't come, though."

"It's probably not so bad," Vivi replied. "Cause you know _my_ parents are coming and we don't want the whole school to be burned to the ground or whatever cause our fathers can't stand to be in the same space for too long. There!" She smiled in satisfaction as she managed to position King's crimson robe and cap just the way it was supposed to look. "Now let's take a picture before all my hard work goes to waste."

King sighed but indulged her, putting his arm around her waist as they both smiled for the camera. Once the picture was taken, however, Vivi gasped as she felt his hand squeeze her butt. She then stomped on his foot and mouthed 'Not in public', her eyes narrowed at him.

"I thought this was supposed to be a day of celebration," King replied easily. "Would you lighten up?"

Vivi cleared her throat. "Yes, well, some types of celebrating are better done at home," she pointed out. "Remember that."

"Oh, all right," King replied as his mother and Eva approached them. Gwen smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you would have much preferred your father's methods of education to this, but I'm very touched you went through with this," she said. "And very proud."

"Well, thank you, Mother," King replied. "But I don't have to go through any more schooling, do I?"

"Not if you don't want to," Gwen assured him. "This will be all I require."

"Good," King replied. "Cause I honestly don't think I can do anymore. This was hard enough as it is."

Then, Eva reached out for a hug and King took her in his arms. "Are you going to behave yourself while we get our diplomas?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am," Eva replied. "Pinky swear." They connected their pinkies and then King gave her a kiss and put her on her feet so Gwen could take her to sit down. He then fidgeted throughout the roll call and once he and Vivi had gotten their diplomas, he demanded they go home.

"_You_ can go home," Vivi agreed. "But there are some people I still need to talk to. Alistair and Uncle Elijah in particular."

"So you're just gonna zap yourself home then?" King asked. "Cause remember, we came in the same car, which means it won't be around if I take it and you don't come with."

"Yes, I remember," Vivi nodded. "Go ahead and take it. I can find a way home. I promise."

"Well, all right," King replied with a salute. "See you later."

* * *

><p>He drove home, stole one of Klaus' beers out of the fridge, and turned on the TV after cracking it open. He had about an hour of peace and quiet before his father called.<p>

"So are you all learned now?" Mikael asked derisively. "And do you have your little piece of paper to prove it?"

"I do," King replied. "I'm so glad I don't have to go through all that stuff anymore."

"Your mother meant well, I suppose," Mikael replied. "But I just don't understand why she made you go through all that misery."

"Yeah, I've forgotten most of the stuff I learned already," King said. "I mean, I know I'm never gonna use it again."

"And see, _that _is why you should have ignored your mother and listened to _me_," Mikael said. "The things _I _can teach you will actually be useful."

"I know, but it meant a lot to Vivi, though so-" King began before his father cut him off.

"I can't believe you do so much just for a woman," he said.

"You'd do something like that for Mom," King stated. "You would, even if you won't admit it to yourself."

"Yes, well," Mikael made a noise in his throat. "Moving on. What do you plan to do with yourself for the rest of the day?"

"Short of watching Eva with Vivi, I have no idea," King replied. "Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"I just thought we could go hunting," Mikael said. "Unless of course, you're otherwise occupied. And if you say that you need to check with Vivian first…"

"No, I don't need to check with Vivi!" King replied. "I can do whatever the fuck I want! I don't need her permission!"

"Well, you could have fooled me," Mikael replied. "Meet me at our house around six."

"All right," King nodded. "I'll be there!"

When Vivi finally showed up along with Gwen and Eva, he immediately said, "I'm going out tonight, Vivian. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Well, you're entitled to have your own life," Vivi acknowledged. "Just _what _will you be doing?"

"I'm going out with my dad," King replied. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not," Vivi replied and kissed him. "You have fun."

"Well, okay," King replied. "But I wish you would have given me a better reaction than that. I had a whole speech prepared."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Vivi apologized.

"Can I come with you and Grandpa?" Eva asked, taking hold of King's leg and peering up at him. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Not yet," he told her and patted her head. "You're just a bit too young."

She pouted and let go of his leg before running off to her room.

"Actually, I'm sure your father would be more than willing to take her," Gwen observed. "He has the 'you can never corrupt them too early' mentality."

"Yes, I realize that," King nodded. "And that's exactly why she's not coming. The fact that he tries to lure her over to the dark side when she comes to visit is bad enough. I don't want more corruption than we can help." He paused. "Well, at least not this early, anyway."

"Where are your parents, dear?" Gwen asked Vivi.

"I think Mom said they were stopping to get a cake or something," Vivi replied. "I'm sure they'll be back eventually."

* * *

><p>"It's not awkward for you that I had Selina make King and Vivi's graduation cake, is it?" Amy asked as she drove up Elijah and Selina's driveway and parked.<p>

"No," Klaus shook his head. "It's been ages since we were actually together. As long as it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me."

They went inside and greeted Selina, who was running a blowtorch over a ramekin full of sugar-covered chocolate custard . The sound of their voices made her start and drop the blowtorch, which set one of her pant legs alight before she could turn it off.

While Selina was trying to implement stop, drop, and roll, Amy pointed at the spray head of the sink, sending a jet of water in Selina's direction which put out the fire on her pants and sent her tumbling to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked as she and Klaus helped Selina to her feet. "What happened?"

"Surprising someone who's wielding a blowtorch is not the best idea," Selina replied after making sure there was no water up her nose. "But since you had no idea that I was attempting my first crème brulee, and you're not my husband who probably would give me a lecture about playing with fire, I'll cut you a break. Are you here for the cake?"

"Yes, we are," Amy replied.

"Do you need help carrying it?" Klaus added.

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt with the luck I've had tonight," Selina told him. "Thanks."

They went and got the cake, and after it was stashed firmly in the trunk, Selina pulled two cards out of her purse. "These are for King and Vivi," she said. "I'll probably come over to give them congratulations in person at some point."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that," Amy smiled. "Sorry we made you set yourself on fire."

"Oh, it's all right," Selina assured her. "It's not like it did any permanent damage."

"You're right," Amy nodded and fixed the burn hole in her jeans. "See? Everything is fixable."

They drove off then and Selina went back inside to change her clothes and wait for Elijah to return home with Amanda from their father-daughter dance class.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's nice to see that all that domesticity hasn't completely destroyed your hunter instincts, son," Mikael acknowledged with appreciation as he watched King go after his second kill.<p>

"You know I can't eat all this," King told him.

"Why not?" Mikael asked. "Would it make Vivi upset? Would she think you were being too greedy? Save some blood for her. No one says you can't."

"Good point," King replied and zapped up a container to put some in. "I might bring it back to Eva. She wanted to come, you know."

"Well, why didn't you bring her?" Mikael asked. "I wouldn't have minded. Did Vivi say she was too young?"

"Actually _I_ did," King replied. "But don't worry, I'll bring her sometime."

"You better," Mikael replied. "Cause something tells me she has a lot of skill stored up in that little body of hers."

King scoffed and looked up at his father. "The frightening thing is that I think you may be right," he said.

"Well, now that we've had our fun, I suppose there's some silly little party you need to be getting to?" Mikael asked. "Probably being thrown by your mother?"

"Actually, yes," King nodded. "But it was Klaus and Amy's idea. They ordered cake."

"And I bet I can tell you where the cake came from," Mikael sighed.

"What's the problem with where it came from?" King asked. "I bet Selina didn't poison it or anything. Can't you come for just a little bit? Please?"

"Fine," Mikael replied. "But I'm not staying forever."

"That's probably for the best," King said. "Let's go."


	29. Day And Night Terrors

"What if I don't _wanna_ move to a new house?" Eva asked when King and Vivi told her they'd found a house of their own to move into. "I wanna stay with Grandma and Grandpa!"

"Well, then you'll just have to deal with disappointment," King replied. "Cause you have to come with us. Now, will you come peaceably, or do you have to have some time in your time out chair to think about it?"

"What your daddy means is, wouldn't you rather have a big pretty room to yourself instead of some tiny bed in Grandma and Grandpa's attic?" Vivi wanted to know.

"But I miss Grandma and Grandpa!" Eva cried and stomped her foot.

Vivi and King looked at one another and sighed. Clearly this approach wasn't working.

"Excuse us a minute," King said and went to stand with Vivi in the corner. "What should we do?" King whispered. "Promise her a pony?"

"No, that's silly!" Vivi shook her head. "There's a better way."

"And what is it?" King asked.

"I can _hear_ you!" Eva caroled.

Finally, her parents came back, and Vivi said, "If you come with us, you don't have to live with Rosalie anymore. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah!" Eva nodded, eyes narrowed. "I don't wanna look at Rosalie's stupid face any more!"

"That's the right attitude!" King replied. "Or at least a better attitude than you had before, anyway. So, do you wanna see the house?"

"Okay, I guess," Eva nodded. "But I want the bestest bedroom!"

* * *

><p>This proclamation led her to make a beeline straight for the master bedroom and try to boost herself onto the king-sized mattress. (King and Vivi had decided they wanted a new bed so they bought it and put it in their new house instead of taking the one that had been in the attic.) King and Vivi watched her try and climb while grunting in frustration for a few minutes before King took pity on her, picked her up, and sat her down on the mattress.<p>

"Thank you, Daddy," she replied and lay down with her cheek against the pillow. "This is _my_ bed!"

"No, it's your mother's and my bed," King corrected. "How can it be your bed if you can't even get into it without help?"

Eva just smiled like that wasn't an issue. "That's what _you're_ here for, Daddy!" She said.

"Oh, _it is_, is it, your highness?" King wanted to know.

"Yes," Eva nodded. "It is."

"Your father and I got an even _better_ bed for you," Vivi told her. "Why don't you come and look at it."

"Is it as big as this?" Eva wanted to know.

"Of course not," Vivi answered. "It's little-girl sized so you can get in it without your daddy's help."

"No, I'll stay here," Eva said and shut her eyes. "Good night."

"Okay," Vivi said and picked her up. "We're going to show you your room right now."

"No!" Eva cried, reaching out and trying to free herself from her mother's grip as Vivi carried her away. "I want the other bed!"

But Vivi was deaf to her protests, and when they reached her purple, blue, and green-decorated room, she plunked Eva down on her neat little twin bed and waited.

"Wait a minute," Eva said after she'd taken time to look around. "I _like_ this room!"

"We thought you would!" Vivi replied.

"I wish the bed was bigger though," she finished. And then she noticed that only the bed was in the room. "Where's my other stuff?"

"Well, when you're bigger, the bed will be too," Vivi assured her. "And we'll move the other things in a little at a time. Right now there's mostly just the beds."

"Really?" Eva asked. "Well, that's okay, I guess."

"Good," Vivi nodded. "Cause you aren't gonna get to change rooms at all, no matter how much you beg."

"Is that true, Daddy?" Eva asked King.

"Yes," King nodded. "It's right. Trust your mother on this."

"All right," Vivi clapped her hands. "Now that you've seen the room and like it, I think we'll take you home so we can go get more furniture."

"Okay," Eva replied. "Don't be gone a long time."

"Don't worry," Vivi promised her. "We won't."

* * *

><p>As Eva couldn't do much in terms of helping with the move (although she tried to move a chair from the moving van with disastrous results) King and Vivi dropped her off with Savannah while they moved things so it would go smoother.<p>

"Where's Sean?" she asked Mary when her knight in shining armor didn't show up to pick them up like usual.

"Oh, he's very busy," Mary told her. "So we won't be seeing him."

Eva heard this and pouted. "I'm_ not_ happy!" She cried. She then disappeared before Mary cold stop her and ended up inside Sean's house. She stomped around, opening doors until she finally found the right one. "What's your _problem_?" She yelled at Sean, who was stretched out on his bed, reading a book.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He sighed, got out of bed, and came to stand next to her.

"I wanna know how come you aren't coming to play with me and Mary today," Eva replied.

"Well, that's a question that's easily answered," Sean said. He then leaned right close to her. "It's cause you're an annoying little girl and I want to be as far away from you as possible. At least for a little while so I can recover from dealing with all your shenanigans."

"I don't know what that means," Eva replied. "But you're coming with me!" She zapped them both back to Savannah and Jonathan's and he sighed. "Don't try to run away!" Eva called. "I'll just catch you!"

It was then that Savannah and Jonathan came into the room and saw Sean. "I told you you didn't need to come if you didn't want to," she told him. "Jonathan's off work for the summer. We can handle it."

"I know," Sean said through his teeth. "I didn't come here by choice! I was dragged here against my will by a holy terror named Eva-Michelle!"

"Did you really bring him here, Eva?" Savannah asked her niece.

"Yes, I did," Eva nodded. "I missed him."

"Oh, dear, you poor boy," Jonathan told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, a look full of pity on his face. "Once someone of my wife's blood attaches herself to you, getting rid of them is a very difficult thing indeed. It's easier in the long run to just surrender. They're much more pleasant when they get older."

"So you're saying that Savannah attached herself to you?" Sean asked nervously.

"That I did," Savannah nodded. "I mean, how could I not? He's delightful."

"Oh, my god," Sean said. "I think I need to sit down."

Eva stared at him for a long time as he sat looking like he really wanted to be somewhere else and she finally said, "You wanna go home?"

"Yes, please," Sean nodded. "It's nothing personal, and in small doses, I find you somewhat amusing. But I just…I need to be away from you for a little while."

"All right," Eva replied. "I'm sorry." She then zapped him home and sighed.

"That was a very selfless thing you did," Savannah said, noticing that her niece was trying not to cry. "What can I do to take your mind off the fact that Sean is gone?"

"Make him come back," Eva replied and sniffled.

"Or we could get ice cream," Jonathan suggested. "Yes, let's do that."

"Okay," Eva said wearily. "Let's go."

"She's never been this _blasé_ about ice cream before," Savannah whispered to Jonathan as they herded Eva and Mary out to the car. "Should I be worried?"

"No, she's just dealing with her first experiences with disappointment," Jonathan replied. "She'll get over it."

"All right," Savannah replied doubtfully. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised I get to see you by yourself today," Liam told Mary as they went to get lunch. "I would have thought your prison warden brother would have been tailing you."<p>

"No, my cousin Eva wore him out," Mary replied. "He's at home recovering. I guess we should thank her."

"I will," Liam said. "I definitely will."

"How's work?" Mary asked. "Is Sean's aunt still in jail?"

"Work's good," Liam nodded. "And yes, Edele is still safely locked up. My grandmother is looking around to see if there's another dimension that we can send her to in case she tries to get out again."

"Why can't you just kill her?" Mary wanted to know, which made Liam chuckle cause she truly sounded like one of the family. "That would be easier for everyone, especially me."

"I know it would," Liam replied and gave her a hug. "And as much as I agree with you, there's a little thing called the law that says we can't just go around killing people just because we want them dead."

"Well, people who made up the law clearly never had their lives in danger before," Mary said.

"Do you _really_ still feel like you're in danger?" Liam wanted to know. "Cause if you do, I'm sure we can find some way to make you feel better."

"I have nightmares sometimes, still," Mary confessed, her voice quiet, as if just _talking_ about Edele would have the power to bring her forth. "I don't tell Mom and Dad, though, cause it worries them and they can't do anything about it anyway."

"There _is_ something that can be done, actually," Liam replied. "And I'm surprised your parents didn't do it when you first told them about your nightmares. You can go to the doctor and they'll give you a potion to take before you go to bed so you don't dream."

"That sounds good!" Mary cried. "I want it right _now_!"

"First we have to tell your parents what we're doing," Liam told her. "I'm not taking you to get medicine at the doctor without them knowing."

"Oh, all right," Mary sighed. "But it's just gonna upset them, you know."

"I'm sure the knowledge that you need help won't upset them," Liam replied. "It'll be all right."

* * *

><p>So, with Liam by her side, Mary bravely told her parents about her nightmares, and waited for them to be worried or yell, but they didn't.<p>

"We're sorry you've been having so much trouble," Savannah said instead and gave her a hug. "It was sweet of you not to want to worry us, but if you have a problem, don't be afraid to let us know. Making sure you're okay is a top priority for us, and a little girl like you shouldn't have to put your troubles aside just so we won't be worried.

"Really?" Mary asked. "So I can have the potion at the doctor's?"

"If you think you need it," Jonathan nodded. "We'll take you and have you checked out and do what needs to be done."

"Thank you!" Mary said and hugged both her parents. Then she turned around to hug Liam too. "Thanks for helping me with this," she said.

"You're welcome," Liam told her with a grin. "I'm glad I could help." He then went to meet some friends for bowling while Jonathan and Savannah took Mary to the hospital and had her looked over so she could have the medicine she needed to sleep. After the checkup, they got the medicine, went home, and that night, Mary had the first good night's sleep she'd had in some time, not interrupted by bad dreams about Edele, or getting kidnapped or other bad things. Just endless soothing darkness until Savannah opened the curtains the next morning and sun shone into her room.


	30. On A Dark And Stormy Night

Rosalie wasted no time in expressing how happy she was that Eva was gone, zapping up celebratory cupcakes and stuffing them in her face so that her dinner was often ruined.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Amy asked. "Am I gonna have to temporarily halt your powers or will it take a tummyache to stop you from zapping up cupcakes?"

"I'm sorry, Mommy, but I'm just so happy Eva's gone!"

"Well, I'm sure the feeling is mutual," Klaus replied. "But how about, instead of focusing on someone you hate, focus on someone you like?"

"Is Amanda coming over?" Rosalie asked, excited to see her cousin. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "There she is, right on time." He opened the door and Amanda (who was accompanied by Viktor strictly because he knew that would get him time to talk to Klaus) ran through the door and gave Rosalie a hug.

"Daddy can we go to the fun bar place?" Rosalie wanted to know. "I want Amanda to see it."

"I don't know if Amanda's father would like me taking her there," Klaus replied.

"So what?" Amanda asked. "I won't tell him, I promise. Let's go!"

"What place are we talking about?" Viktor asked Klaus in a low voice.

"Oh, just a bar that my daughter Roxanne runs," Klaus replied. "It mainly caters to werewolf patrons, but as long as they see you're with me, the bouncers will let you in."

"Wonderful," Viktor sighed. "And I promised Alexandra I wouldn't do any drinking tonight."

"It's probably good to stick to that vow, mate," Klaus advised as they followed Rosalie and Amanda out to the car. "We're gonna need to have our wits about us with these two."

* * *

><p>"I thought you said they would let us in right away if they saw I was with you," Viktor complained to Klaus, who was at the bar, as he straightened his jacket after what he thought was an unnecessarily thorough inspection from the werewolf bouncers. "They didn't trust me at all!"<p>

"Well, did you act nervous or twitchy?" Klaus wanted to know.

"Not intentionally," Viktor replied. "But maybe. Have you seen the size of those men out there, though? It's terrifying!"

"Well, that explains why they were so thorough," Klaus told him. "They probably thought you were hiding something!"

"I know you said that we had to keep our wits about us, but I think after what I just went through, I'm entitled to at least _one_ drink," Viktor got out as he approached the bar where Vince was tending. "Where are the girls?"

"Game room," Klaus replied. "I was in there watching them, but I came out to make sure you got in okay."

"How considerate," Viktor replied, trying to get rid of the wedgie he had before sitting down on the bar stool and asking Vince for a gin and tonic. "Are your bouncers always so _rough_ with people?" He asked when Vince plunked it down in front of him.

"Sorry about that," Vince apologized. "Sometimes, they can get a little enthusiastic about their work if they don't know you."

"And that _wouldn't_ have happened if _someone_ had stayed with me until I got inside like he promised!" Viktor grumbled after downing his drink and giving Klaus the evil eye.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you saw how fast the girls were running," Klaus shrugged. "Someone had to keep an eye on them. If we had both stayed outside until they let you in, who knows what could have happened in the mean time?"

"Speaking of," Viktor pointed out, "Shouldn't you be getting back to the game room? That's where you said they were, isn't it?"

"Yes," Klaus nodded and put a hand on Viktor's shoulder. "Happy drinking!" He then headed to the game room where he found his niece and his daughter sitting in the corner away from everyone and talking to each other.

"So, what's going on you two?" He asked as he sat next to them. "Why don't you play something?"

"All the games are boring," Rosalie said.

"So we're staying here," Amanda added.

"Well, all right then," Klaus replied, "I just wanted to make sure you're having a good time is all."

"Where'd Viktor go?" Amanda wanted to know.

"He had a hard time getting in here so he's having a drink," Klaus replied. "Maybe more than one."

"Oh," Amanda nodded. "Okay."

"What do you say I teach you girls to play pool?" Klaus asked.

"Aren't we too little?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"Has that stopped you from doing anything before?" Klaus pointed out.

He showed them what to do, but as the pool cue was too hard for their small selves to handle, they just practiced by pushing the ball they wanted in the direction they wanted it to go. Sometimes it would go in and sometimes it wouldn't. Well, Amanda pushed it. Rosalie used her powers.

"I wish I could do that," Amanda lamented when she saw. "Why can't I do that?"

"Cause you're not a witch," Rosalie replied. "And I am."

"Well, crap," Amanda sighed, the fun suddenly sucked out of the whole activity. Seeking out a new way to entertain herself, she went back into the main room where Vince noticed her sad look and came out from behind the bar to join her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No," Amanda shook her head. "Rosalie can cheat at pool cause she's a witch and I can't cause I'm not!"

"Well, I'm sorry," Vince empathized. "I think I might know something that could cheer you up. Do you like to sing?"

"Sometimes," Amanda nodded.

Vince then led her onto the stage and handed her the microphone, announcing to everyone that she would be entertaining them for a little while. While some grumbled, others watched with interest to see what this little girl would do. She opened her mouth and sang "I'm A Little Teapot" with feeling, and then, to everyone's surprise, when someone shouted for her to sing "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" by Joan Jett (most likely as a joke), she actually did it without missing a single word, which got everyone on their feet and cheering. After performing an encore of that song, she hopped off the stage feeling much happier than before and went to join Viktor on bar stool next to his.

"Where did you learn that song?" Viktor wanted to know.

"Mommy sings it a lot," Amanda explained.

"Ah," Viktor nodded. "Okay." His phone buzzed then and he sighed as he answered it. "Yes, Alexandra? Yes, I'll be sure to pick up milk at the grocery store. No, I didn't drink too much. Of course I can't wait to meet your friends. All right, dear. See you later."

"Why do you even like her?" Amanda wanted to know. "She's _mean!_"

"You just say that because you don't like her," Viktor replied. "She's actually a very kind and thoughtful person."

"Sure," Amanda replied kicking her legs into the air as they dangled over the floor. "Whatever you say."

They left a few minutes later so Viktor wouldn't be late to meet Alexandra, and he was relieved to be away from the bar, no question.

"So, did you like that place?" Rosalie asked Amanda from the passenger seat.

"I did," Amanda replied.

"I heard you being quite the rock star in there," Klaus observed. "Was that fun?"

"Oh, yes," Amanda nodded. "Definitely. I'm gonna ask Mommy to teach me more songs for if I ever go back."

"'If'?" Klaus repeated. "Of course you will!"

"But I won't be coming with," Viktor sighed.

"I'll miss you," Amanda replied and gave him a hug. Viktor then patted her hair and let her lean against him as she closed her eyes for a nap.

* * *

><p>"So, how was King's graduation?" Kol asked Mikael as rain poured outside late one night. "Or did you even go?"<p>

"I didn't," Mikael shook his head. "But possibly I should have. What do you think?"

"It probably wouldn't have hurt," Kol replied.

"Well, then if Gwendolyn and I ever get drunk and manage to conceive again, I'll go to that child's graduation," Mikael vowed. "But I wasn't completely negligent. I went to the party."

"How big of you," Kol replied. At that moment, the power went out and the door to Kol and Margot's house opened, allowing two shapes to enter the house. Kol didn't recognize them in the dark, so naturally, his first instinct was to attack. He wrestled with the bigger figure, the man's wet clothes soaking Kol's own as he put up a good fight, which stopped when Regina cried, "Stop it, Daddy. It's just us! Declan and me!"

"And that's supposed to be some indication that I should stop?" Kol asked.

"Yes!" Regina replied as she pulled Declan away from her father and he zapped up a flashlight.

"The roof in our bedroom is leaking," He explained. "Can we stay here tonight?"

"Oh, all right," Kol replied with a huff. "If that's the only way I get to see you anymore these days. But doesn't he have powers?" He gestured at Declan. "Why couldn't _he_ fix the damn hole?"

"He just saw this as a reason for us to spend time with you and Mom," Regina shot back. "And I think you could be a little more cordial to him because of that."

"Everyone okay?" Margot said, carefully making her way down the stairs with a candle in one hand. "Damn power. The one thing that can't be fixed with magic. For the life of me, I don't understand how you can blow power out with magic, but can't _fix _it with magic. It's annoying."

"Declan and Regina decided to stop by," Kol told her. "Apparently, their roof is leaking."

"Well, it's good they came by then," Margot replied. "And they'll have to stay the night too. We can't have them going back out in a storm like this if they can't go home."

"But if my father stays too, will we have enough room?" Kol asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Margot frowned at Kol. "Of course we have room!"

"Is there any specific room you'd like us to take?" Declan asked, refusing to be intimidated by Regina's father.

"The first room you see when you get up the stairs is free," Margot said. "Why don't you take that one so you don't have to wander around a lot in the dark."

"All right," Declan replied. They carefully made their way up the stairs and into the room, and then Regina shut the door behind them. "What do you wanna do now?" She asked. "I know there's not much we _can_ do with the electricity out and everything."

"And though I don't give a damn about the fact that your father seems to hate me, I don't think we should do our usual games tonight," Declan pointed out.

"Yeah, I agree," Regina nodded. "Although, if we were to just bite one another, I'm sure no one would protest, cause I'm sure my parents do the same thing. Not that I know for sure, though, cause what person wants to think about their parents having sex? It's disgusting!"

Declan then shut her mouth with a kiss before moving down her chin and neck with his lips and sinking his fangs in her soft skin. She tried not to cry out too loudly, but it was kind of hard. The pain of the bite gave her the same feelings of satisfaction that their usual games did, even if it was on a smaller scale. That was what would have to do for the night Regina then took her turn with Declan, and just after she was done, her mother knocked and came in to ask if they needed nourishment from downstairs.

"No, thanks," Declan said, a little grateful that Margot couldn't see them, even though he genuinely liked her. "We're good. Thanks for checking, though."

"All right," Margot replied agreeably. "I'll leave you two to do what you will then. Hopefully we'll have some power by morning and then you two can stay or go…whatever you feel is appropriate."

She left then and Declan took Regina in his arms to lick the rest of the blood off her neck before they cuddled up against each other, and tried to get to sleep, even though, with the rain and thunder going on, they just ended up talking all night and falling asleep as the sun came up.

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" Eva asked Vivi the next day. "Will you read me a story before I take my nap?"<p>

"Sure," Vivi replied, pulled a book of fairy tales out of her bookshelf and read her "Hansel and Gretel". However, the story didn't have the usual effect on the little girl.

"What kind of horrible story is that?" Eva wanted to know, her face twisted with dislike. "Why did the poor witch get thrown in the oven?"

"Cause she wanted to eat Hansel and Gretel," Vivi replied. "And that's a bad thing!"

"But they ate her candy house without permission!" Eva cried. "If I was the witch, I'd want to eat them too! They make her bad and she's not! It's just like when vampires eat people cause they have to." Her face took on a dark expression. "Stupid Hansel and Gretel."

"You know, I never thought of it that way." Vivi said thoughtfully.

"Can you read another one to me that's better?" Eva asked.

Vivi obliged, but Eva didn't like Little Red Riding Hood either.

"The poor wolf!" She said. "Why do all the people like me get in trouble when the humans do stupid stuff in these dumb stories?"

"Cause humans are taught to be afraid of people like us," Vivi replied. "And stories like these are how children deal with those fears."

"Well, _I_ want a book where Hansel and Gretel get burned in the oven and Little Red Riding Hood and Granny get eaten!" Eva proclaimed, her tone so cold and ruthless it would have brought tears to Mikael's eyes if he had heard it.

"You're not gonna nap, are you?" Vivi asked. "I got you too worked up, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I'll try to sleep," Eva said. "I promise."

"If you can't sleep, at least stay in here and have quiet time, okay?"

"Yeah," Eva nodded as she gave her mother a hug. "Okay."


	31. Turning Corners

"Oh, you bad man!" Vivi giggled as King took her in his arms for the second time, and went inside her as he kissed her neck. After they both had time to catch their breaths, Vivi looked at the clock on the bedside table, her eyes wide. "We have to get up now," she said. "Eva's probably already awake!"

"Oh, don't worry," King replied, nuzzling her neck. "I put some blood on a shelf in the refrigerator where she can reach it. All is good."

"I wish I could believe you," Vivi said. "But I can't." She got out of bed and put on a bathrobe and then King reluctantly put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and they walked to the kitchen, prepared to survey the damage. However, all they found was Eva sitting quietly at the table. When she saw them, she got to her feet and came to get hugs from them, then stepped away and said, "You have to hug each other now!"

"Oh, your mother and I have hugged a lot already this morning," King replied. "What was it, Vivi? Was it two hugs? Or three?"

"It was two," Vivi said dryly. "But there will be time for hugging later." She then turned to her daughter. "Thank you for waiting for us, sweetie. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Cookies!" Eva exclaimed and zapped some up that had a lot of brightly colored frosting on them.

"No, I'm sorry, that's not an option," Vivi replied and snatched them away, leaving her daughter with empty hands and a mouth hanging open. "What do you want to eat that's actually a breakfast food?"

"Chocolate-frosted sugar pops?" Eva tried again. "Daddy said he would get them for me. And they're _cereal!_ That's breakfast food!"

Vivi sighed and went to get a small bowl to put some of the cereal in along with milk while avoiding her husband's eyes.

"Can't I have more than that?" Eva asked when her mother plunked the bowl down in front of her. "That's just a little bit!"

"Well, considering that no normal food has no real nutritional value for you anyway and it just tastes good, I think that's a perfectly adequate amount," Vivi replied. "If you don't want it, I can take it away and give you oatmeal instead."

"No, I'll eat it!" Eva replied, taking bowl and spoon in hand and shoveling the cereal in her mouth. "I_ hate_ oatmeal!"

She ate her breakfast and then the phone rang. Vivi went to answer it and was pleased to hear her mother on the other end of the line. "Hi, Mom," she said brightly. "What can I do for you?"

"I know this is last minute, but…your father and I are going out with Viktor and Alexandra tonight," Amy said. "Would you mind watching Rosalie? I know she and Eva don't really get along, but I figure that it might not hurt them to get used to each other."

"You know, I think you're right," Vivi agreed. "Sure we'll watch Rosalie tonight while you and Daddy are out with Viktor and Alexandra."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Amy replied. "You're a real help."

"No problem," Vivi replied. "See you tonight!" She then hung up and said to Eva. "Rosalie's coming over tonight while my parents are going out. I want you to be nice to her, Eva-Michelle."

"Will I get a present if I do?" Eva asked.

"No," Vivi shook her head. "You will get the joy of knowing that you were a nice person to your…aunt."

"Oh, okay," Eva sighed.

* * *

><p>When Vivi told King about Rosalie and Eva's promise to be nice to her, he said, "Don't you think you're asking a bit much of her? I mean she's just a little kid! You can't expect, you know, <em>your<em> level of maturity from a toddler!"

"I _know_ that," Vivi assured him . "I just want her to behave well enough that I don't have to spend the entire evening breaking up fights. I'm gonna give Rosalie the rules of the house as well."

"Well, good luck with that," King replied. "Far be it from me to doubt the success of this plan of yours, but I don't have to be around to witness it, do I? You can handle a couple of little girls, right?"

"If you wanna go out, I won't stop you," Vivi replied. "Just make sure that I can reach you if I need to."

"Well, of course," King answered. "No problem."

"Thank you," Vivi said. "You have a good time tonight and don't come home drunk."

"I would _never_!" King cried, looking shocked, and then recanted when Vivi gave him a look. "Well, at least not _now, _since Eva's a little kid."

"I'm pleased about your restraint," Vivi said.

"Good luck tonight," King said as he gave her a hug. "You're a lot braver than I am."

"Yeah, I know that," Vivi replied. "Thank you for admitting it and I promise I won't tell your dad."

"Thanks," King told her. "That's very good to know."

* * *

><p>"Hi, Vivi!" Rosalie waved as Amy brought her inside that night. "Where's Eva? Is she gone?"<p>

"No, she's here," Vivi said. "She's in her room, but I have no doubt she'll come out in a few minutes."

"I hope not," Rosalie said.

"What's the deal with the two of you anyway?" Amy wanted to know. "Why can't you just get along? Or at the very least, be civil?"

"Cause I didn't like when she was living at our house and you paid attention to her when you could be paying attention to _me_!" Rosalie complained. "What's so great about her anyway?"

Amy rolled her eyes and then looked in Vivi's direction. "And your father's personality rears its ugly head again." She looked at Rosalie and then said firmly, "We didn't pay attention to Eva cause we don't like you. Just like we didn't pay attention to you because we don't love Eva. Both of you want our attention and we can't be in two places at once without incredible risk, so you have to face the facts that sometimes, we'll be paying attention to one of you and not the other."

"Are you _sure_?" Rosalie asked. She seemed very skeptical.

"Of course I'm sure!" Amy cried. "I'm your mother. I wouldn't lie about something like this!"

"Okay," Rosalie apologized. "Sorry."

"Good," Amy nodded. "All right. I'm gonna go back to your father so we can go to dinner, all right?" She kissed Rosalie's hair. "You be good for Vivi, okay?"

"Okay," Rosalie nodded. I will."

"I hope so," Amy replied. "See you later, sweetheart." She then headed home and met Klaus who was waiting for her by the door.

"You got back in good time," he said. "Did Rosalie not cause any trouble?"

"Not much," Amy replied. "I think she'll get through tonight okay."

"I wonder about tonight," Klaus said as he helped Amy with the door. "I have to say that Alexandra has yet to sit well with me. I wonder why Viktor chose her?"

"Well, regardless of what you think of her, it's not your place to criticize." Amy replied. "Let's just all get along and have a pleasant evening."

"I have to wonder about Viktor though," Klaus continued. "He doesn't have a good taste in women. Astrid's mother was no walk in the park either."

"How do you know that?" Amy asked as they walked out to the car. "Did you meet her?"

"Just briefly," Klaus replied. "But that was enough. As soon as she believed Viktor was dead, she ran off with another man."

"Well, I admit it's a little cold of her to go on to someone else so soon after her husband's death, but you can't expect her to mourn forever," Amy shrugged.

"How soon would you start dating again after I died?" Klaus wanted to know.

"Oh, come now," Amy replied as they headed into the street. "You know you can't die. It's a stupid question coming from you. If anyone should be asking it, it's _me._ I mean, in my natural state, I live a long time, but not forever like you or the kids."

"Well, if you ever want to remedy that, just let me know," Klaus offered. "Cause I can do it easy."

"I know you can, but after my previous experience with it…now I'm not so sure I wanna be a vampire again," Amy told him. "I mean, I'll think about it, of course, but I-I don't know. And I know you'll move on after I'm dead if you have to."

"Well, this is not a fun subject," Klaus replied. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Sorry, yes," Amy replied. "I'll try and think of a more pleasant conversation topic."

* * *

><p>But they stayed silent until they got to the restaurant, arriving there to find Alexandra and Viktor already sitting at the table.<p>

"Sorry if we kept you waiting long," Amy apologized as Klaus held her chair out for her and she sat down. "We had to deal with a small child before we left and it's a difficult thing sometimes."

"Yes, I'm sure," Alexandra nodded, pushing a strand of blonde hair that had escaped from her hairdo out of her eyes. "Viktor and I can't have children, but that Amanda who likes him so much is probably the closest thing we have to a child."

"I'm so glad you've forgiven her for what she did to your dress at our wedding," Viktor praised. "That's very big of you."

"Well, as it was more your daughter's issue, and Amanda just went along with it cause she's young and impressionable, it wouldn't be very fair for me to blame her, would it?" Alexandra wanted to know. "I mean, I was mad at her at first, but now that I've had time to think about it, I've had a change of heart and I've realized that it wouldn't be good to dislike her since she's not going anywhere."

"No," Viktor shook his head. "I guess it wouldn't." He then handed Klaus the wine bottle. "We already got some wine while we were waiting for you. I hope you don't mind. It's a _Chianti Superiore_, three years old. They recommended it personally."

"Well, all right," Klaus replied and poured some in his glass. "You'll get no objection from me." He then held it out to Amy. "Would you like some?"

"No, thank you," Amy replied. "I'm not really a fan of red wine. I'll order myself a glass of white when the server comes back."

Once Amy got her wine, the four of them settled into what came to be a really nice evening, although Amy kept her purse close by in case Vivi called to tell her about Rosalie causing a catastrophe. But that never happened, much to her relief, although she was still curious about how Eva and Rosalie were getting along. She hoped they were both behaving themselves, especially since Vivi was watching them alone. She really did.

* * *

><p>Much to Vivi's surprise, the girls got along all evening, she assumed because, in an attempt to halt any potential tantrums, she kept both of them in her sight at all times, thus neither one felt that one was getting more attention than the other. Even so, after Vivi put on Little Mermaid for the girls to watch (they agreed on it because Rosalie liked the fact that Ariel had red hair, and Eva liked that most of it took place underwater), she sat between them with the popcorn bowl in her lap just in case. But she didn't have to worry. Between the popcorn, the movie, and when Rosalie zapped up cupcakes that she was kind enough to share, the girls were either distracted or stuffing their faces so they weren't able to snap at each other, and by the time Klaus and Amy returned, both Rosalie and Eva were asleep with their heads against Vivi's shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's interesting how you were more concerned about the electricity situation than whether I would kill Declan or not when they showed up the other day," Kol told Margot. "You must have an enormous amount of trust in me."<p>

"Yeah, and you know?" Margot asked. "Cause I know that you love Regina and that if you killed her, you know you'd never see her again, and no matter how much you hate Declan, that's not something you'd risk, is it?"

"No, but why did she have to pick him of all people?" Kol wondered. "Cause sometimes I just want to take my bat and-" He made some violent swinging motions in the air.

"Why do you hate Declan so much?" Margot asked. "He's a perfectly lovely boy."

"He and Regina _do_ things," Kol replied, His eyes wide as he grabbed Margot's green shirt. "Things I've seen that I can't unsee!"

"Well, that's their business, isn't it?" Margot wanted to know. "Too bad you can't just compel yourself to forget."

"And too bad you have no powers to make my memories go away," Kol replied. "I'm just screwed either way, aren't I?"

"If there was some way to make you forget what you saw, would you be nicer to Declan?" Margot asked.

"Yeah," Kol nodded. "I think I would."

"But wouldn't that be too easy?" Margot asked. "Wouldn't you feel more accomplished if you worked hard to be nice to him and it wasn't just cause of some spell?"

"What?" Kol protested. "Why are you backtracking? We had such a good plan going on here!"

"You can get along with Declan without magic," Margot said firmly. "Surely there's _one_ thing about him that you can at least tolerate. Can't you appreciate him cause he makes Regina happy? If you can't think of anything else, there's that."

Kol squinted at Margot, who rolled her eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" He asked. "You're supposed to be as immature and spiteful as I am!"

"And usually that's the case," Margot replied. "But this time, since Regina's happiness is involved, I think we should make an exception."

"Well, all right," Kol said. "I'll try and forget the things I saw and focus on better things."

"Good," Margot replied and gave him a long kiss and a spank on the bottom. "I'm sure Regina will be very happy when you tell her."


	32. Getting His Due

Regina was shocked when her father popped by unannounced one day and proclaimed that he'd come to take them hunting. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Do you mean you want _both_ Declan and I to come?"

"Well, yes!" Kol grinned. "I love you darling, but would you really say hunting is your best thing?"

"I do all right," Regina replied.

"Well, no offense, but Declan will _never _be skilled enough not to get caught if he's taught by someone who does 'all right'. So why don't we both go and I can help him?" Kol insisted.

"Okay," Regina nodded, then moved to block the door as Kol tried to get inside. "But first, tell me why. Are you really my father, or are you some strange person who's got my father's face?"

"No, I've finally decided that even though I might never personally like Declan for my own reasons, I should like him cause he makes you happy," Kol replied and then looked down at the threshold that he was still behind. "So can I come in or not?"

"Okay," Regina nodded and stepped aside. "Knock yourself out."

Kol came in and sat down on the sofa before asking Regina, "So just where is your little boy toy anyway?"

"He stepped out briefly," Regina replied, still concerned about her father's motivations. "But I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"All right," Kol nodded and put his feet on a footrest, crossing them at the ankles. "I'll wait."

"Oh, all right," Regina nodded. "But if we're gonna do this you have to be civil to Declan, all right? No killing or wounding my boyfriend!"

"All right," Kol groaned. "You've only told me that a thousand times!"

"And I will _keep_ telling you until you get the message in your head," Regina replied. "You want a drink or something? Have you fed today?"

Kol chuckled. "What a good daughter you are," he told her. "Making sure your father is well-nourished so I don't unleash myself on unsuspecting people."

"Well, I know I wouldn't be able to stop you from doing that if I tried, especially given your history of violent behavior, but I do what I can," Regina replied and handed him a blood bag.

He began drinking it and was still drinking it when Declan came in. "Well, good you have him eating now," Declan told Regina dryly. "That way he won't pounce on me."

Kol put the blood bag down and replied, "I've decided to be pleasant today. Don't make me regret that decision."

"Oh, don't worry," Declan replied, his hands up. "I won't."

"Good," Kol grinned. "So…are we going hunting?"

Declan looked at Regina uncertainly. "He wants to take us _hunting_?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "He thinks he'll be better at teaching you than I am cause he has more experience."

"But I didn't do so bad when you and I went out," Declan protested to her. "I got someone."

"Just one person?" Kol said incredulously and stood up from the green sofa. "If you only got one, then you _definitely_ need my help."

"Give me a break!" Declan cried. "It was only my first time! It's not like I've hunted lots of times and _still_ suck at it."

"Well, do you _want_ to get good at it?" Kol shouted, his patience wearing thin. "Or do you just wanna feed from blood bags for the rest of eternity?"

"No," Declan shook his head. "I don't think I like that. If we're gonna go, we should go."

"Good," Kol nodded. "Let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit," Regina sighed as she trailed after her boyfriend and her father. As long as they got through this without anyone getting hurt, then she would consider it a success.

* * *

><p>And to her surprise, her father actually <em>did<em> do a decent job of teaching Declan the ropes more effectively than she had, starting him off with animals (whose dead bodies were then zapped away), and then, after he had amassed a good-sized pile of bunny carcasses, brought him up to deer, and then, finally, got him to catch a hapless hiker that had gotten lost in the woods. The kill was definitely a lot less messy than Declan's attempt with her had been, and when Declan lay the dead man down, Kol actually put a hand on his shoulder and looked…proud. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud, of course, and would most likely be grumbling about how awful Regina was for making him spend a bunch of time with someone that he hated, but even if he did that, she'd still seen the look of pride in his eyes, and that wasn't something she'd ever forget. It meant that he and Declan were getting somewhere, even if they still had a long way to go.

* * *

><p>"You've been in kind of a down mood all day," Vivi observed as she saw King laid out on the sofa looking morose. "Wanna talk about it?"<p>

"No, you're just gonna think it's stupid," King replied and turned to face away from her.

"I promise I won't think it's stupid or tease you," Vivi replied, coming to take up what she could of the couch and put a hand on his shoulder. "Did something happen when you dropped Eva off at your parents'? Did you have a fight?"

"No," King growled. "But he's always so happy to see her, you know? I might as well be invisible. And all because I want to be a good father to my daughter. I don't know how to make my dad notice me."

"You know, I think you do," Vivi replied. "Who are the people your father cares about most in the entire world?"

"My mom, Regina, Uncle Kol, and Eva," King said.

"Yeah, and what do all those people have in common?" Vivi asked. "Are they nice people?"

"No," King shook his head, "Well, at least not warm and fuzzy, anyway. My mom and dad are in battle mode with each other all the time, and it's only _after_ they've thoroughly humiliated each other that they're the least bit affectionate. Eva's unpredictable, pushy, and spoiled, Regina, though she's good for the most part, has no problem killing, and Uncle Kol…well, he's just…you never know what crazy crap he'll do."

"And maybe you should follow their lead," Vivi encouraged. "I'm not saying you need to go full on evil, but maybe all you need to do to get your father to notice you is to demand attention. Show him you're not one to be screwed around with."

"But what if it just pisses him off and I end up very sorry for challenging him?" King wanted to know.

"Well, then we'll deal with it." Vivi said. "But if your mother can give your dad all sorts of crap and still be on his good side after, I doubt he'll disinherit you for getting a backbone."

"Fine, I'll try," King replied. "But if I don't come back by tomorrow, bury me somewhere nice, okay?"

"You're not gonna die!" Vivi called after him. "And don't be nervous cause that'll throw off your entire goal, you know? You have to be strong and bold and just…own all your space. Make people get out of your way."

"All right," King said, taking a deep breath as she led him to his car. "All this time telling myself I don't want to end up cold and distant like my father and here…here I am trying to be like him."

"You can do it!" Vivi encouraged. "And it doesn't have to be all the time. Just around him."

"Right," King nodded and gave Vivi a kiss. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Vivi called as the car drove away. "You'll do great!"

* * *

><p>"You look exhausted," Mikael observed after he opened the door to Kol's knock that evening. "Has Margot been wearing you out?"<p>

"Oh, I wish," Kol sighed. "I've just spent the day pretending to be pleasant to someone I don't really like and I am surprised at just how much that takes out of you."

"I know," Mikael replied as he went to get Kol a drink. "Why do you think I avoid Elijah unless I absolutely have to see him?"

"You're still upset about Lonely Heart after all these years?" Kol clicked his tongue. "I like her. Granted, they don't invite me and Margot to visit at all, and I don't know why, but still."

"Well, based on the fact that you dislike Declan, you can't really taunt me about the Selina situation, can you?"

Just then, the doorbell rang again, and Mikael got up to see King of all people standing on his doorstep when he opened the door. "May I help you?" He asked.

"I wanna come in," King replied firmly. "I wanna come in, I wanna drink with you, and I want you to start treating me like you treat Uncle Kol, and like you treated Uncle Elijah before he married Selina and you hated him. No, I'm not just asking, I'm _demanding_." He then pushed past his father, snatching Mikael's beer can from his hand and drinking straight from it as his father stared.

"I bet you never thought you'd see me like this!" he then proclaimed, crushing the empty can in his fist, dropping it on the floor, and then burping.

"Can't say I ever thought I would," Mikael admitted. "What brought on this sudden change in attitude?"

"The fact that I'm tired of being ignored every day when I bring Eva to visit you," King replied. "I'm your relative too, you know! I wanna be treated as well as you treat her!"

"Well, she's a small child," Mikael replied. "It's not like I can treat her roughly."

"That's not the point!" King snapped. "You know what I want**. **_I _know you know what I want. And you'll start putting it into practice."

"And what will you do if I don't?" Mikael countered and sat down. "Run to your mother?"

"No," King replied, then caused the black leather recliner he was sitting in to toss him across the room so that he landed hard face down on the floor as Kol looked on, his jaw dropping a little. "Why run to my mother when I can do _that _myself?"

He then watched his father lay still on the floor, resisting the impulse to go over and check on him to make sure he was okay. Then, Mikael got to his feet, shook himself out, and came over to give King a brief and hesitant hug. "It's about time, my boy," he said, looking directly into his son's eyes. "It's about time."

King smiled and then went to call Vivi and tell her that he'd done what he came to do, and wouldn't be coming home dead. She replied, "Good for you! I knew you'd come back in one piece. See you when you get home."

"Yeah," King smiled to himself. "Can't wait."


	33. The Truth About Klaus

"What's your problem?" Mary asked Sean as she, Liam, him, and Eva walked down the street. "Why are you so grumpy on a nice day like this?"

"Someone is cutting off my circulation," Sean spat and glared at Eva, who was squeezing his fingers. He pulled them out of her grip and massaged them in an attempted to get blood flow going again before asking Eva sharply, "Why are you so clingy?"

"Well, fine. I don't really like you either," Eva frowned and kicked him in the shins before skipping off to join Liam and Mary and leaving Sean to lag behind several paces, limping because of the pain.

"You know, if you don't want her to cling to you like that, don't take her hand," Liam smiled. "I think you secretly like it." He smirked at Sean over his shoulder as Mary's brother pushed his hair out of his eyes and jogged to catch up. "This trip to get burgers better not take very long," he told them. "I have lots of work to do."

"Why did you even come with us if you're gonna complain so much?" Mary asked. "Maybe you should have stayed home."

"Well, maybe I should have," Sean replied. "But whether or not I'd have been _allowed to_ is another story entirely."

"Can you at least _pretend_ to have a good time?" Mary continued. "Give me a smile. Please?"

Sean sighed and pasted a very forced smile on his face.

"I don't quite believe you, but I guess I'll take it," Mary conceded.

"Well, good," Sean replied. "Cause it's all you're gonna get for now."

She then gave him a long look and sighed, coming to walk with him instead of with Liam, taking his hand a lot more gently than Eva had, and a few seconds later, he gave her a real smile and hugged her to himself. "How have you been doing lately? No bad dreams?"

"No," Mary shook her head. "Mom keeps getting me new bottles of that potion when I run out, so I've been sleeping all right."

"Well, that's wonderful," Sean replied. They walked the rest of the way to the burger joint where Sean seemed to be in much better spirits cause he didn't have to deal solely with Eva's suffocating admiration, but got to spend some time with the sister he loved and cared about as well.

Mary must have felt the same way, cause she did all she could to stretch out their afternoon outing: going to the park, the toy store, and the library, after which Sean helped her carry the mountain of books she checked out.

"Can we go home now?" Eva asked as she yawned and started to drag her feet after they left the library. "I'm sleepy!"

"I'm sure you are," Liam replied and picked her up. "We _should_ probably be getting you home. And I know Sean had all that stuff he urgently needed to do too."

"What?" Sean asked, then nodded. "Oh, right. Long list of chores to do today. Yes, exactly." After helping Mary into the back seat next to a soundly sleeping Eva (who he had to admit was kind of cute when she wasn't cutting off his circulation or refusing to shut up), Sean got in the passenger's seat next to Liam and they drove first to King and Vivi's to drop off Eva, and then dropped off Mary with Jonathan and Savannah.

* * *

><p>When Sean reached <em>his<em> home, he was kind of at a loss about what to do with himself. When he'd been desperate to get away from Eva, he'd had a full list of chores in mind, but now, he couldn't think of a single thing and took to wandering aimlessly around his house, and at one point, even wished Eva was back, cause at least her unpredictable behavior would give him a way to occupy his time.

He finally decided to read yet another book, and when he finished it, he shut off his lights and took a nap.

* * *

><p>"Good job!" Amy complimented as Rosalie made her doll rise a few inches into the air. "This is the first time you've ever done that!"<p>

"I know!" Rosalie replied with a smile. "I can't wait for Daddy to see!" Her mouth twisted. "I wish he would have taken me hunting with him."

"I'm sure he will someday," Amy replied. "When you're a little older. At least you have the bar for now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rosalie nodded. Then she said, "Do I have play group today?"

"Uh-huh," Amy nodded. "Aaron and his mother are coming to pick you up in a little bit."

"Why aren't you taking me?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"Cause I have an errand or two to run," Amy replied. "I'm thinking about going back to work again."

"Oh," Rosalie nodded. "Okay." She then went to grab her backpack and wait for the honk of Aaron's mother's car horn from the driveway.

After Rosalie had gone, Amy got in her car and drove to the council building to talk to Astrid about getting back into her old line of work, which was managing the lives of people who didn't feel they were able to do it themselves.

"It's interesting that you want to go back to work," Astrid said with a smile. "Klaus not exciting enough for you?"

"Well, of course he's exciting, but I just…I feel like he no longer needs me," Amy got out. "And that it would be a better use of my time to help other people who need me more than he does." She paused when she saw the somewhat incredulous look on Astrid's face. "What?" She asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Astrid shook her head. "I'm just a little surprised is all. Now, I suppose I _could_ give you another job if you wanted it, but do you remember why you and Klaus met in the first place?"

"Yes," Amy nodded. "You sent me to work with him because you thought that he needed someone to manage his life, and Alistair wasn't doing him any good anymore."

"Exactly," Astrid replied. "If we remember that, then technically, you're still working. It just doesn't feel like it since things are going so well."

"You know, I never thought of it that way," Amy replied. "Maybe you have a point."

"I have known Klaus a long time," Astrid continued. "And although he can put up a good front and be fun and full of charm, he's a very troubled man deep down."

"That's right!" Amy nodded. "He murdered me!"

"He did," Astrid replied. "And I think that the fact that you're with him and are giving him your undivided attention and encouragement is a big part of why he's improved so much. And that if you were to leave and have other clients, even ones you don't see all the time, all the work you've done would just be undone and you'd have to start all over again. Do you see what I'm saying? I know it might not seem like you're doing much work, but really, you're doing people a lot of good. You're saving lives. I sent you to the best client you could have in your line of work. Would you still like me to find you someone else to work with?"

"No," Amy shook her head. "I think…I think now that you've helped me realize what good I'm doing being with Klaus, I don't see any reason to see other clients."

"Well, all right," Astrid smiled. "I'm glad I could help. If there's anything else I can do for you, just let me know."

Amy thanked Astrid one more time and then got in her car and headed back home, pleased to see Klaus' car in the driveway. She headed inside and was immediately taken into Klaus' arms.

"Well, hello to you too," Amy smiled and buried her head in his shoulder. "How was your hunt?"

"Oh, it was delightful," Klaus replied. "Caught someone really juicy."

"I'm happy for you," Amy replied and tried not to feel ill. "Rosalie was kind of bummed you didn't take her with you, but I promised you would someday."

"Oh, of course!" Klaus nodded. "If I didn't, it would really be a lost opportunity, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "I guess."

"So…what did you do while I was out?" Klaus asked brightly. "I saw your car wasn't here when I got back."

"I was talking to Astrid," Amy said, getting it all out in the open. "I was thinking about starting to work again cause you've been doing so well, but then Astrid pointed out that part of the reason why you're doing so well is because I'm here, and if I left, we'd just have to start all over again."

"Yes," Klaus nodded and took Amy in his arms again. "Yes, you would. I mean, of course you weren't around to see the mess I made of things when you and Vivian were in Paris, but it wasn't good."

"You could have chosen to act in a better way, though," Amy pointed out. "You didn't _have_ to go off the deep end."

"Well, what's the point of that if there's no one around to give me encouragement?" Klaus wanted to know. "Part of the reason why I act so good now is because I know it pleases you and you'll leave if I make you unhappy."

"So you don't ever feel like you need to be good just because it's the right thing to do?" Amy asked.

"No," Klaus replied. "Sorry. My mind doesn't work that way."

"Well, that's a shame," Amy replied before walking to her and Klaus' bedroom, shutting the door behind her, and realizing that Astrid was right: the only reason Klaus was good was because of her, and that would never, ever change.


	34. Dancing Around A Problem

"That was a lovely dinner my son invited us to, don't you think?" Mikael asked Gwen. "From an entertainment standpoint, I mean."

"I personally was hoping for something a bit quieter," Gwen replied. "Do you think Elijah knew there would be that much fighting when he invited us all? If he didn't, someone should have told him what would happen if you put Rebecca, Robbie, and their significant others in the same room." She paused and glared at her husband. "Although, nothing would have happened if you wouldn't have stirred up the hornet's nest with your questioning. You _knew_ that what you said would cause a fight when you said it. You ruined the whole thing!"

"Well, if you'd like a nice evening out," Mikael said, "I'd be more than happy to take you."

"You would?" Gwen asked. "And what sort of thing would you like in return for that generosity?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can work something out, Gwendolyn," Mikael smiled and pulled her to him for a kiss.

Gwen resisted at first so Mikael wouldn't think he was winning too easily, but then, when he pushed her against the wall, and asked, "Are you really trying to fight me, Gwendolyn? What are you trying to prove?"

"Just that I won't fall into your arms like some ridiculous fairy tale princess," Gwen got out."

"Well, have you had enough of that?" Mikael wanted to know. "I think you've made your point."

"All right, fine," Gwen replied and kissed him back. She was in total control, and when she pulled away, Mikael had a look of complete shock on his face. "There," she got out, then reached into her pocket so she could reapply her lipstick, which was now in big red smudges all over Mikael's face. "Was that good enough for you?"

"This isn't over, Gwendolyn," Mikael replied at last.

"You're damn right it's not," Gwen nodded. "Will you make the dinner reservations, or shall I?"

"Oh, I will," Mikael replied. "You don't need to lift a cloven hoof." He then strode off and Gwen chuckled to herself. He was fun to play with. That was for sure. And she didn't think she'd ever get tired of it.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what's going on?" She asked a few days later when she came home from Rebecca's to find the house swarming with caterers and other people she didn't recognize.<p>

"Hello, ma'am," one smartly dressed young man with dark hair greeted her. "What can I get you to drink, if anything?"

"Well, aren't you sweet for asking?" Gwen smiled. "I'd like a glass of Chianti and for you to tell me what in the world is going on here."

"Your husband meant it as a surprise for you," the man explained. "He stepped out for a moment, but he should be back soon. I'll go and get your drink now."

"Thank you!" Gwen called after him. She then zapped herself into a little black dress and sapphire necklace and waited for Mikael to return. When he did, he found her sitting by the door with her arms crossed, her empty wineglass beside her.

"Hello, Gwendolyn!" He greeted. "Did you see your surprise?"

"Oh, yes, I saw my surprise," Gwen replied and zapped him into a suit. She stood up and stepped wrong in her heels, which caused her to fall forward and land in Mikael's arms. "I thought we were going out. What are all these people here for?"

"Well, I didn't feel like going out tonight and the incompetency of every waiter I've ever met galls me to no end, so I just thought we could stay in," Mikael replied and helped her to her feet. "It'll be much nicer to eat out on the deck, don't you think? It's nearly a full moon. We'll have plenty of light."

"I should have known you'd go for something a little more private," Gwen smiled. "I don't know why I'm so surprised."

"Well, do you have a problem with being left alone with me?" Mikael wanted to know as he took her hand. "Gwendolyn, are you afraid?"

Gwendolyn burst out laughing at this. "You just _wish_ I was afraid," she replied. "But unlike all the weak-willed humans and vampires who _are_ afraid of you, I know how you really are. Where all your vulnerable spots are."

"Oh, is that what you think?" Mikael asked.

"It's not what I _think_," Gwen shook her head. "It's what I _know._"

"You look very nice in that dress," Mikael said as he pulled her closer to himself. "You know. It's awhile until we have dinner. What do you say we get out of here and go dancing or something?"

"That depends," Gwen replied. "Are you a good dancer? I won't go if you'll be stepping on my toes all the time."

"Oh, I am an _excellent_ dancer," Mikael replied, spinning and dipping her with ease, and then pulling her to him to kiss her again. "See?"

Gwen sighed. "Well, all right," she said. "I'll give you a chance. And it's better than sitting around the house doing nothing."

"Such enthusiasm, Gwendolyn," Mikael told her. "Really, I'm touched."

"Well, you _should_ be," Gwen replied as they headed out to the car and he held the door open for her. "I don't let just _anyone_ take me places."

"Are you as picky about the people you let in your bed?" Mikael wanted to know.

"Well, I got in bed with _you_, didn't I?" Gwen shot back. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," Mikael nodded. "And good for you for having such high standards."

They drove to a nearby dancing spot and Mikael ordered the man at the front desk to order everyone to leave so he and Gwen could have the entire floor to themselves.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Gwen replied as they spun around the room by themselves to _The Blue Danube._ "We could have danced with other people around."

"Well, yes, we could have, but this is better, don't you think?" Mikael wanted to know.

"Oh, yes it is," Gwen had to admit.

They danced until Gwen was sure her feet were bleeding and then headed home to have dinner, which, as Mikael had promised, was served under the light of a nearly full moon.

"This is really nice," Gwen said as she looked around and then poked a fork into her spinach ravioli. "I wonder what the price for it will be?"

"Would you believe that just once, I want to do something nice for you?" Mikael replied. "I mean, don't count on it all the time, but just this once, you can."

"You're just full of surprises," Gwen smiled at him.

"I am, aren't I?" Mikael grinned and kissed her hand.

"Yeah," Gwen nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. "It's why I always watch my back." She then leaned forward, grabbed his fork from his hand, ate what was on it, and then smirked at his shocked face. "The ball's in your court now," she said and then burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>It just so happened that one day over lunch, Declan and Regina noticed that Liam was sitting alone in the same restaurant at the table next to them.<p>

"Why don't you come and join us!" Regina proposed. "It's no good going out and then just sitting by yourself!"

"Oh, I don't know," Liam replied. "You look like you're in the middle of something and I don't want to interrupt."

Regina turned to Declan. "Are we in the middle of something?" She asked. "Or can Liam come and join us?"

"Sure he can come," Declan encouraged. "I wouldn't mind."

They both smiled encouragingly, and although Liam still had some doubts about Declan, he decided that he would give the guy a chance, since Regina liked him, and he didn't seem to be doing her any harm. He got up from his table, went to sit with them.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you," he said.

"It's not a problem," Regina assured him. "And don't worry. We'll pay too."

"Oh, you shouldn't," Liam replied. "I mean, it's very generous, but-"

"No buts!" Regina cut him off. "We're doing it."

"All right, then," Liam nodded. "I won't protest anymore."

Regina spent the next few minutes gauging how Liam reacted to being around Declan, but once she realized he wasn't gonna be a problem, she was able to relax and enjoy her meal. When it was all over and Declan had paid the check, they walked out of the restaurant together, and Regina told her friend, "Thank you so much for eating with us. It's been awhile since we've seen each other, what with you being busy with work and all."

"Yeah, I know," Liam nodded. "We'll have to make time to meet again. Both of you, I mean, not just Regina."

"I'd be up for that," Declan agreed. "When's the next time you're free?"

"I don't know off the top of my head, but I'll let Regina know," Liam replied.

"All right," Regina said. "Can't wait." She then watched Liam go to his car, a little stunned at how well the encounter had gone, and hoping that their next one would be just as nice and that this wasn't some freak occurrence that would never happen again.

* * *

><p>"We haven't talked in a while, have we?" Amy asked when Rebecca came over. "How have you been?"<p>

"Good," Rebecca nodded. "Been gone for a couple of years. Got back recently. In yet another relationship that my mother would frown upon." She smiled. "But that's okay. He's gonna leave his wife soon."

"Oh, Rebecca!" Amy sighed. "You always tell yourself that and it never happens!"

"Yes it is!" Rebecca insisted and handed Amy her phone. "Press two and you can ask him yourself!"

So Amy pressed the speed dial not knowing who she would be talking to, but hoping for Rebecca's sake that he wasn't stringing her along.

"Hello?" Eli's voice said from the other end of the line. "Rebecca, are you okay?"

"Eli?" Amy asked. "It's Amy, not Rebecca. She's telling me that you two are together now."

"It's a bit difficult since I'm technically still married, but my wife is sleeping with Rebecca's son Robbie, so it's not like she's hurting too much," Eli replied. "We'll probably get divorced soon. No sense in dragging it out anymore when both our attention is elsewhere."

"But you _do_ plan to marry Rebecca after your divorce, right?" Amy pressed. "You're not just stringing her along?"

"Of course not!" Eli replied. "We'll even invite you to the wedding so you can see it for yourself."

"Good," Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "Cause this isn't the first time this has happened and I just don't want to see my friend get hurt again."

"Well, she won't be," Eli assured her. "I promise, Aunt Amy."

"See?" Rebecca smiled as Amy handed her back her phone. "I told you."

"And how do you feel about Robbie dating his wife?" Amy asked. "That's gotta be a mess."

"Not really," Rebecca shook her head. "I mean, it _is_ a bit strange, but he's done worse."

Just then, Klaus came in, leading Rosalie by the hand. "You two go to the bar again?" Amy asked.

"No, Daddy took me _hunting!"_ Rosalie cried.

When Amy's jaw dropped and she opened her mouth to complain, Klaus quickly reassured her, "Don't worry. I didn't let her catch anything. She just watched."

"I suppose that makes me feel a _little_ better," Amy said. Then she noticed that Rebecca and Klaus were pointedly ignoring each other's gazes. "Oh, come on!" She cried. "It's been forever since what happened between you two. Can't you at least _look_ at one another?"

"Hi, Rebecca," Klaus mumbled.

"Hi, Klaus," Rebecca replied, her eyes downcast and her cheeks flushed pink.

"How-how's Robbie?" Klaus finally got out. "Still as wild as ever?"

"No, he's actually found himself a nice girl," Rebecca replied. "And maybe, someday soon, now that he's come to terms with you being his father, you could maybe, start talking?"

"I wouldn't mind it," Klaus replied, picking Rosalie up. "Because he _is_ the only other son I have. Not that I don't love my girls, of course. But do you really think he'll be willing?"

"I think so," Rebecca replied. "I don't know for sure, of course, but I really feel that he would be by now."


	35. What Makes A Home

"I can't believe Rosalie didn't want to come to the museum with us," Klaus sighed. "I would have thought she'd enjoy herself. Or at least get a kick out of the Picassos."

"She will when she's older, probably," Amy assured him with a pat on his arm. They wandered into a room of paintings by Peter Paul Reubens and heard a familiar voice. "See, Louisa? You don't need to be embarrassed. There are _tons_ of pictures of naked or almost naked women that exist and not a single person thinks they're trashy! Won't you let me draw just one of you like that? Please?"

"What do you know?" Amy whispered to Klaus. "There's Robbie over there. I think you should go and say 'Hello'."

"I don't think so," Klaus shook his head. "I think he might hate me still."

"Fine, I'll do it, you big baby!" Amy said resolutely. She pulled a resisting Klaus along behind her until they reached the painting Robbie and Louisa were looking at.

"Hey, Robbie," she said.

Robbie turned and his eyes lit up at the sight of Amy, which caused Klaus to emit a slight territorial growl, and for Robbie to get closer to Louisa. "Hello, Amy," he said. "And h-hello, Klaus. Great exhibit, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "It's great. We wanted to bring our daughter Rosalie with us to give her a little culture, but she decided she wanted to hang out at Roxie's instead, even though she's only four."

"Why would you let a four year old go to a bar?" Louisa asked curiously.

"It's actually a pretty family-friendly place," Amy replied. "Roxie actually grew up there for about a decade, I think, right, Klaus? And they make sure the kids don't get their hands on the alcohol. At least that's what I've been told, anyway." Then she nudged Klaus. "_Say_ something!" She whispered.

"Did you say you were thinking of making a drawing?" Klaus asked Robbie. "I'm more of a painter myself."

"Actually, I've done some drawings of Louisa already, but she won't let me do one of her when she's naked, so I brought her here to prove to her that it's a very natural thing, and nothing that hasn't been done in art before."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll win her over eventually," Klaus replied and nudged Amy. "This one was a little shy about showing herself off as well. But I convinced her."

"I bet you did," Robbie replied, but cast his eyes down from Klaus', so he wouldn't have to look at his face in response to that remark. They stood in silence for a second, and then Louisa said, "So…it's past noon. Have you and Klaus eaten, Amy? Cause if you haven't, we could all go to the gallery restaurant and keep talking."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Amy nodded. "We would love that!" So they all walked together to the café, where each couple sat next to another (despite Louisa's suggestion that they shake things up and sit with the opposite partner, something that Klaus vehemently refused to do.) Then, Klaus and Robbie declined food and talked while Amy and Louisa ate, and Amy gave Louisa tips for living with a vampire when you weren't one yourself.

* * *

><p>"How come we don't let humans in here?" Rosalie asked Roxie. "Humans aren't bad. I have a friend named Aaron from play group who's human and he's really nice."<p>

"I'm sure he is, but…does he know that you're a witch/vampire?" Roxie asked.

"No," Rosalie shook her head.

"And do you think he'd still be nice if he knew that's what you were?" Roxie wanted to know. "Or do you think he'd get scared?"

"I _hope_ he wouldn't get scared," Rosalie replied. "I'm a nice person."

"Yes, you are, but humans are taught to be scared of creatures like us, even if we _are_ nice people," Roxie pointed out. "And that's why we don't let humans in here. This is just a place where werewolves (and anyone they bring with them) are allowed to be themselves without having to worry about what humans will think."

"So I could bring Aaron here and it would be okay?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"Well, it's not like I could stop you," Roxie told her. "But I don't think it would end well. For his own sake, if you're gonna bring him, you should wait until you're older. And you must _really_ like him to have such trust in him."

"I do," Rosalie nodded and hopped off the bar stool to go practice at the pool table. "He's a very nice boy."

When she was gone, Roxie laughed to herself at the thought of what her father would say if Rosalie went after a human boy. When he'd found out about Vince, he'd had goons break Vince's legs and _he_ had been a werewolf at the time. A human didn't have a chance. As soon as her father heard about Rosalie and him, especially when she was a teenager, this Aaron would be dead.

* * *

><p>"You have to see! You have to see!" Eva cried as she pulled Sean after her and King and Vivi followed behind with Mary, who was trying very hard not to laugh at her brother's pained face. "I want you to see my pretty room!"<p>

"Relax, Eva!" King urged. "You don't wanna pull Sean's arm out of its socket."

Eva's eyes widened. "I can make him lose his whole arm?" She asked, looking frightened and letting him go. "I don't wanna do that."

"Well, thank goodness for small mercies," Sean breathed in relief.

"But do you still wanna see my room?" Eva asked him.

"Do I really have a choice?" Sean asked.

Then, Eva pouted and he felt terrible. "Okay fine," he acquiesced. "Show me your room."

"Okay," she agreed and took his arm more gently this time. "Right this way."

"That poor sap," Vivi remarked as she watched them leave.

"I think he's beginning to tolerate her," Mary added.

"Or resigning himself to the inevitable," King finished.

When Sean and Eva reached her room, she let him go and went to close the door.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Sean said. "Why don't you leave it open?"

"Why?" Eva asked. "Are you gonna try to leave?"

"No, of course not," Sean shook his head. "But it's a bit warm in here, don't you think? A little breeze will do us some good."

"Oh, all right," Eva replied and stepped away from the door. "Help me get my stuffed animals off the shelfs. I want you to meet them."

"Oh, wonderful," Sean sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "That's just what I wanted to do."

When they were all lined up against her bed, Eva began to name them: "This is Fuzzy," she pointed at a bear. "And Princess Sparkle, (a pink unicorn), "And Spots, and, and Teddy, and Bob…" Sean began to zone out as she went down the list, but came back to attention when she stood up and brought another bear up to him, this one brown with dark eyes.

"You wanna know what this one's name is?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sean nodded. "You've told me all the others."

"He's named after _you_," Eva crowed. "He's the one I sleep with all the time. He protects me from monsters."

"Well, isn't that nice of him?" Sean remarked with a forced laugh. "Now, is that all of them?"

"Yes," Eva nodded. Then, to his surprise, she picked out one from the bunch and handed it to him. "I want you to have this one," she said of the small stuffed Dalmatian. "That way you won't forget about me."

"Oh, I think that's impossible for me to do," Sean replied. But he humored her and took the toy dog. "I think I'll like having this," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Eva smiled.

Then she climbed onto her bed and motioned for him to sit with her. "This is some bed," he remarked. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Eva nodded. "It makes me feel like a princess!"

"Well, no wonder you enjoy it," Sean replied. Then his phone rang and he took it out to answer it. "Hi, Sheila," he greeted the woman on the other end of the line. "Did you find the blinds I wanted? Wonderful! Can you bring someone tomorrow to install them? You can do it today? Great! See you and the installer in a bit! Maybe we can talk about armchairs next!"

He ended the call and said to Eva, "I have to get home now. A woman is coming by to help me decorate my house."

"Is she pretty?" Eva asked, her eyes narrowed. "Do you_ like_ her?"

"I suppose she's not bad looking," Sean admitted. "What are you so worked up for? I said she's decorating my house, not wanting to date me." He paused. "Although, I'm not seeing anyone right now, so I might ask her."

"But what about _me?_" Eva cried and burst into tears. Sean then decided that it was time to get the heck out of there.

"What's going on?" King asked when he saw how fast Sean was running. "What got her upset?"

"I told her I might ask my decorator out on a date and she threw a fit," Sean replied. "You think you can calm her down?"

"Yeah, I can," King sighed. "It probably is a good decision for you to take off now. We can calm her down."

"Good," Sean nodded as Mary headed into Eva's room to try and distract her. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Sean!" Mary called. "See you later!"

"Yes," Sean called back. "Ideally without Eva!"


End file.
